A new Battle
by myzor king of war
Summary: The story Fallows Young Dead prime a newtype who is also a Preventer who is taken from his universe into another While chasing a dangerous criminal . Not that good at Summaries sorry.
1. A new Battle

A new Battle begins.

 **The story will mostly focus on an OC of mine named Dead Prime. He will be piloting Epyon who will have a double buster rifle just like Wing zero. Also I will not be giving meany descriptions. Mainly cause we know what they all look like and cause Im not very good at it sometimes. Also all the main characters of Gundam wing will be here most showing up later. Also I will include another OC who will be the main villain of this his name Kortax** **Mogonda** **. Also Both dead and Kortax will be Newtypes I was inspired to do so after learning Wufei was original meant to be one.**

The year is After Colony 197 A whole year of peace has come and is nearing its end. With the exception of a few remaining members of OZ and White fang have been peaceful. But all that Changed when a man known as Kortax Mogonda revealed himself to the world, and started gather all the reaming OZ and White fang members and other groups under him.

A single shuttle flew through space ( **Think the one Heero used in episode 1** ) Inside was a boy who looked 14 years old with bone white hair he seemed to be sleeping till some lights went off, along with the sound of a transmission coming in as he opened his eyelids to reveal red eyes. As he pushed a button and Wufei and Sally's faces appeared on the screen.

"Hey checking in on me again?'' Asked Dead.

"Just making sure you are on course Agent Dead.'' Said Wufei.

"I still think you should have brought back up.'' Said Sally, who did not like the idea of Dead going alone.

"We agreed there was not time also Epyon has been upgraded enough to allow me to handle what ever Kortax has.'' Said Dead.

( **Flashback** )

"You sure you found him this time?" Asked Dead.

"Yes our sources confirm Kortax and his forces are hiding out among a large number of asteroids.'' Said Wufei. "We learned they are doing some kind of experiment what we do not know.''

"I'll check it out with Epyon.'' Said Dead.

( **Flashback End** )

"I will have this done soon.'' Said Dead as he ended Transmission.

Meanwhile in a room inside a hidden fortress in space among Asteroids. There was a throne in it sat an muscular middle aged man dressed in a black body outfit that covered most of his body save for his face which was pale. He also wire green metal gauntlets on his arms and had a light blue cape attached to 2 round metal shoulder pads. He sat there his eyes closed till he felt a sensation in his head as his eye lids opened to reveal golden snake like eyes.

"so I have a visitor." He said. Sensing Deads approach.

A door to his chamber opened as a soldier entered.

"Sir I'm sorry to bother you. But we picked up a vessel heading for us.'' Said The soldier.

"I know.'' Said Kortax as he got up and headed for the door. "Is everything ready?'' Asked Kortax.

"Yes sir the anomaly is about to open again. We have our Ali on the other side ready for our arrival.'' Said The soldier.

"Good as for the vessel open fire but dont destroy it yet.'' Said Kortax.

"But sir why do you not want it destroyed?'' Asked the soldier. "Send out General Arak and some troops and mobile dolls.''

"Are you questioning my orders?'' Asked Kortax in an angry tone as he looked at the soldier with his eyes narrowed.

"No sir never ah auughhh.'' Went the soldier as he found himself gasping for air as if her were gasping for air. Till it stopped.

"Be grateful I'm letting you live, question me again and you will die.'' Said Kortax. "You have your orders now go.''

"Yes sir eternal power to Kortax.'' Said the soldier as he left.

"So Dead you have come at last.'' Said Kortax as he smiled while showing his teeth which were all sharpened to look like fangs.

Meanwhile with Dead.

He neared what seemed to be several Asteroids stuck together as he did he saw 7 Aries and Virgo's

"Attention Vessel this is General Arak of Kortax army turn around now or we will open fire.'' Said Arak. He got no reply.

"Very well Virgo's open fire first a warning shot.'' Said Arak as one of the virgo's fired a beam at the shuttle and it Exploded.

"General we were ordered not to destroy the shuttle.'' Said Soldier.

"I know you fool.'' Yelled Arak as they saw something come out of the blast it looked like Mobile armor but it soon transformed into A mobile suit but not just any.

"Its a mobile suit, it's a gundam.'' Yelled a soldier.

"Mission begin.'' Said Dead, as he aimed his double buster rifle and fired at the Virgo's and destroyed them all in one shot.

"It destroyed 7 Virgo's like they were nothing.'' Said Soldier.

"General what do we do?'' Asked another Epyon charged at them, beam saber ready and slashed 3 aries in half then blasted the others minus Arak's to pieces.

"You never learn Arak.'' Said Dead over the communications.

"You again Boy I'm getting tired of you.'' Said Arak. As he got ready to attache he received a message.

"Arak Return now.'' Came Kortax voice as a few more Virgo's showed up and fired.

"Yes sir.'' Said Arak grudgingly as he looked on to see the Virgo's get reduced to scrap.

"One day dead.'' Said Arak under his breath as he returned to Base.

Meanwhile in Kortax Base.

"Sir Our Virgo's are being destroyed said Someone.

"No matter we can make more is the anomaly open yet?'' Asked Kortax.

"Almost sir just a few moments.'' Said a soldier at a computer.

"I will wait no more fire the missile we made i will tear it open myself.'' Said Kortax.

"That might not be a good idea sir we dont know what will happen.'' Said A soldier as Kortax helf out his hand and clenched it into a fist, and to everyone's horror the soldiers head burst open killing him.

"Anyone else have anything they would like to add?'' Asked Kortax as everyone weny quiet.

"Good then fire the missile at the coordinates I have stated.'' Stated Kortax as he kicked the dead Soldiers body aside. "And send a clean up crew to get rid of this garbage, now fire the missile.'' Yelled Kortax.

Outside Dead finished destroying the last Virgo as he saw a massive missile get fired at a random direction he did not know what to make of it till Epyon told him Via the Zero System.

"What are you kidding me?'' Asked dead as the missile exploded, and the energy readings were not good, Dead looked on and was surprised to see at the center of the explosion , a vortex formed.

"Then the Asteroids that were stuck together, suddenly were blasted away to reveal a reconstructed Libra battle station. Which headed for the vortex and vanished in it.

And then Dead felt Epyon moving towards the Vortex, on its own. Via thrusters.

"What are doing, Epyon?" Dead Asked as he tried to regain control. He got his answer via, the ZERO system, it showed him a vision. "So that is my future?" He asked. "So be it I learned to trust you on this.''

Dead took one last look at earth and the space colonies from that distance, he then looked at the hole in space/time. "Alright then. Let's go." Before being swallowed by the vortex. He mumbled one last thing.

"Farewell everyone."

 **Was inspired by 2 fanfics i read.**

 **Character Bio.**

 **Real Name: N/A**

 **Current Name: Dead Prime.**

 **Age: 14**

 **Date of Birth: AC 185**

 **Hair color: Bone White**

 **Eye color: Red**

 **Height:5.8**

 **Weight : 115 lb**

 **Affiliation: Preventers**

 **Nationality: Space colony (Destroyed.) (Of American decent)**

 **Occupation: Gundam Mobile Suit Pilot (Current) Child Rebel fighter (Former)**

 **Mobile Weapons:**

 **OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon (current)**

 **First time I did a story like this please be gentle. Also Kortax did the things he dead cause Newtypes** **exhibit telepathic abilities or use psychokinesis. Kortax can do this so can Dead to a certain degree. Also they can sense each other. Any way please review. Will try to make longer.**


	2. Universes meet

Universes meet.

 **Here it is now the 2nd chapter tried my best hope you all enjoy. Also who do you think Dead should be paired with was thinking Miriallia but what do you think.**

Dead awoke having somehow fallen asleep. He saw he was in space and head towards the earth.

"This is not good.'' Said Dead as he saw what looked to be a large chunk of what seemed to be a destroyed ship. "That should work.'' Said dead as he fired up Epyon's thrusters and got to it, and hopped on and used it to protect Epyon as they entered the atmosphere.

"Well Epyon where the hell are we?'' Asked Dead as Epyon answered through the zero system as Dead looked at a monitor and saw hour glass like space colonies.

"So we did get sent to another universe.'' Said Dead as they continued to fall till they soon found themselves going through clouds.

"Looks like a desert.'' Said Dead as they neared the ground. Dead hit the thrusters, and Epyon to to the skies to avoid the hitting the ground. And slowly landed on the ground.

Dead noticed a warship rested in the sands near by, Dead felt ot best to get some distance till he knew more.

Meanwhile on the ship.

Sai Argyle frowned as a unknown signal appeared on the radar. "Captain…?"

"What is it?" Murrue Ramius asked as she looked over to him.

"We don't know. a unknown signal just appeared out of nowhere."

"Is it from ZAFT?" Asked Natarle Badgiruel.

"Can't confirm If it is from ZAFT, and they have some sort of cloaking ability, I don't think they'd reappear just inside our radar range." Said Sai.

"They seem to be moving." Murrue glanced over her shoulder as Mwu La Flaga entered the bridge. "Lieutenant, I need your opinion…"

"What is it?" Mwu asked as he walked over to them.

Sai explained the situation again as Mwu thought things through.

"Send out the kid and the Strike. If they're hostile, he can handle them. Remember how he did against those BuCUEs the other day?"

"All right…" Murrue said, glancing at Miriallia. "Send him out."

Miriallia nodded as she touched a button. "Kira Yamato: Report to the Strike hangar immediately."

Kojiro Murdoch was working on the strike when Kira arrived in the hangar.

"What's going on, Murdoch?" Asked Kira.

Murdoch shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is that you're being deployed, so you'd better get moving.

Kira nodded in understanding and ran towards the lift to his mobile suit's cockpit.

As soon as the Strike was activated, Miriallia's voice came from his communication system. _"Kira: Ab unidentified signal has appeared on the radar. They've stopped and seem to be resting, but take no chances. We don't know if they're ZAFT, Earth Forces, or something else entirely. Please be careful out there."_

"I got it." He replied as the Strike was fitted with one of its many different packs.

For the situation they were faced with, the Strike was fitted with its Aile Striker Pack just in case they were indeed facing a hostile situation.

As soon as the Aile Strike was launched, Natarle's voice was heard. _"Ensign Yamato, depending on who they are, you are to capture one of them alive for interrogation. We'll need all the information we can get about what's happening in this region."_

Kira blinked at the thought of having to capture someone for interrogating, but he knew he had no choice as the Aile Strike made its way towards the signal.

He was surprised by the sight that greeted him when he arrived at the area where the signal was coming from: as he did he saw a large crater. He then saw on a mesa a mobile suit.

"This is Kira reporting in. It looks as though it is a mobile suit. It seems to be just standing on a mesa, so I'm going in to take a closer look."

A few moments of silence greeted him before Miriallia's voice came through. _"Understood, but please be careful Kira."_

"I will." He said before cutting off communications and landing his suit near the other. As he got near it the cockpit opened up and to his shocj out came a pilot who looked he was only 14 years old. Kira could not believe it. Someone younger then him in a gundam. Je was wearing a silver sleeveless shirt and light blue pants, and red and white shoes.

"Are you all right?" Asked Kira.

The new boy nodded. "I'll be fine." He said in a icy tone that sent a shiver down Kira's spine.

" _Kira Yamato! Where are you?"_ Natarle's impatient voice was the first thing Kira heard when he looked at the cockpit and turned on the Strike's communication systems.

"I'm sorry I took so long. It turns out it was a mobile suit a pilot. The pilot is alive and unhurt. It seems highly doubtful that he is with ZAFT; His outfit is not exactly what a ZAFT soldier would wear. I've seen and spoke to the pilot, he seems to be a child younger then me."

" _You should learn to be more careful when dealing with an unknown situation!"_ Natarle's angry voice snapped, causing him to wince away from the sound-only screen on the side panel of his monitor.

" _There's nothing that can be done about it now, just be careful. Just because he is not wearing a ZAFT uniform, doesn't mean he is not a ZAFT operative."_

Kira blinked in surprise as Murrue's calm voice replaced Natarle's. "Yes ma'am, I will. If he needs help, and is not from ZAFT, do I have permission to help?" He almost regretted asking that question as he heard a muffled fight break out between Natarle and Murrue.

Silence reigned for a moment before a defeated sigh could be heard, but he couldn't be sure which woman's argument had been defeated.

" _You have permission. We'll have to take extra precautions though. Make absolutely certain he is not from ZAFT before you do anything."_

"I have a feeling if he were from ZAFT, he would have recognized the Strike. However, I'll contact you in half an hour. If you don't hear from me by then, I've been captured by him and he was indeed a ZAFT soldier." He had a feeling Murrue was rolling her eyes in exasperation at his comments, but he couldn't be certain without being able to see her face.

" _Understood… please be careful. We really can't stress that enough."_ Murrue warned.

Kira nodded as he left the Aile Strike to meet with the mysterious newcomer.

"Might want to get back in your mobile suit.'' Said Dead.

"Why?'' Asked Kira.

"Cause we got company heading this way.'' Said Dead directing Kira'a attention to so incoming BuCUEs a whole lot of them.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger just need someway to build suspense and to get you all coming back for more please review.**


	3. The dragon unleashed

The dragon unleashed.

 **Hello here it is now everyone the 3nd chapter tried my best hope you all enjoy the fight in this chapter. Also who do you think Dead should be paired with was thinking Miriallia but what do you think. Let me know in reviews. Anyway lets get on with the story.**

Dead looked on As what seem to be 50 BuCUE's heading for the archangel.

"I feel sorry for who every they are after.'' Said Dead as he got Epyon ready he saw Kira take off.

"May I ask what your plan is?" Asked Dead to Kira over the communicator.

"How did you?'' Asked Kira as he soon got his answer. "I hacked your frequency as you spoke to those people.'' Said Dead.

"I have to stop them, they are heading for the Archangel my friends are on that ship.'' Said Kira.

"You realize against that meany you may not last.'' Said Dead.

"I have to do something.'' Said Kira.

"You are not thinking clearly, against that kind of force you will not last long.'' Said Dead.

"I don't care they need me."Said Kira as he took off.

Dead just shook his head. "How simone that nieve lasted this long I'll never know.'' Said Dead. As Epyon spoke to him through the Zero system.

"I know you want to fight Epyon." Said Dead. "I also want to fight, just not sure this is our fight, I'm thinking we should sit it out.''

The cockpit glowed bright yellow for a bit. As dead gritted his teeth.

"Alright, alright fine. We will go and fight.'' Said Dead.

Kira arrived to see the Archangel getting attacked with Mu trying to old them off in a skygrasper. Also coming from another direction was a Lesseps battleship.

"Kid were you been?" Came Mu's voice over the communicator.

"Sorry I was distracted.'' Said Kira as he joined in.

"Well glad your hear. That Lesseps attacked us as a distractions, while those BuCUE's came at us from another direction.'' Said Mu.

"So it was a 2 pronged attack?'' Asked Kira as a few BuCUE's fired at him, he dodged. As a few others came at him from behind. And fired almost hitting him.

As he was distracted by the new arrivals, 1 of the BuCUE's in front managed to get in close enough to avoid the Aile Strike's long range weapons without there being enough time for it to pull out any of its close ranged weapons.

Kira's eyes widened in horror as he saw the BuCUE's head-mounted beam sabers about to hit the Strike's cockpit.

A powerful long range blast destroyed the incoming BuCUE with ease, along with several others that happened to be nearby.

Kira stared at the strange Gundam that was leading the charge of the new suits. He quickly realized that the Wing Zero was a transforming Gundam, much like the Aegis was.

" _You really are a novice if you let your guard down death battle."Dead_ snapped icily as the Epyon blasted past, putting its twin buster rifle away and taking out its beam saber. And sliced several BuCUE's in half. One tried to tackle him, only to get a beam saber to the torso and explode. Epyon grabbed another by its head and ripped it off, then threw the rest at some in coming BuCUE's knocking them down. Before they could get up he attacked with Epyon's heat rod ending them. He tripped up another, then stepped on it crushing it and the pilot.

" _Don't just stand there looking like a statue or else you'll die! Don't think Im here to protect your hide!"_ Dead yelled in irritation as he used Epyon's theat rod to struck and destroy 4 BuCUEs. Then fired some bullets from the head mounted guns on Epyon's head at some BuCUEs head blinding them as he slashed then each in 2. Then knocked another's head off with a punch. Before slashing it to pieces.

Kira quickly snapped out of it by the explosions and rejoined the fray.

"Come and meet your deaths. _"_ Dead roared as the Epyon destroyed several suits with one swing of its beam saber. Then took out his twin buster rifle and fired a blast that destroyed several suits in one shot.

 _What the hell is he…? Kira wondered to himself._

After a few moments of fighting, he finally realized that the amount of BuCUEs attacking was reduced to a few. Who tried to retreat. _  
_

"Wow don't know who that guy is but glad he stepped in.'' Said Mu.

"Me to.'' Said Kira over the communicator.

"Was he the one who's suit we detected?'' Asked Mu.

"Yep I can patch you through to him, and you can thank him yourself also a little heads up, he's younger then me.'' Said Kira.

"Your Kidding?'' Asked Mu.

"No he is not.'' Came Deads voice over the communicator in a icy tone.

"I see you were Montenegrin us?'' Asked Kira.

"Thanks for the help." said La Flaga as he flew overhead. "Nice work kid. I have never seen anyone do those sorts of moves before. Well except for Kira."

"Its not over yet." said Dead as the turned Epyon toward the enemy ship. And Escaping BuCUEs.

"Whoa kid, we have won. It is time to head back home." said La Flaga as Dead raised his buster rifle and aimed it straight at the center of the enemy ship. "Kid what are you doing?"

"I'm following my orders." Said Dead as a glow gathered on the tip of his rifle.

"What orders?" Asked Kira while looking on in horror.

"The orders given to all Gundam Pilots." said Dead as he pulled the trigger and the rifle fired. A beam straight down the Lesseps. Dead smiled as the ship went up in a huge explosion, Taking out the remaining BuCUEs in the blast. meanwhile high above La Flaga flew stunned at the raw power and coldness of this Gundam and its pilot.

''whomever lays eyes on a Gundam shall not live to tell of it.'' Said Dead.

Hearing that sent a chill up and down Kira's spine. He could not believe anyone could be so cold. Let alone someone this kids age. Were as Mu felt he was going to throw up after hearing what he herd and saw.

"If you have nothing else to say then farewell.'' Said dead as he got ready to leave.

"Wait please dont.'' Said Kira as he got in front of him.

"Move or be moved.'' Said Dead in a intimidating and icy tone that made Kira tremble. He knew from the fight he stood no chance against him but had to try.

"Where are you even heading?'' Asked Mu.

"Anywhere seems better then here.'' Said Dead.

"So your not from around here?'' Asked Mu.

"No.'' Said dead.

"We could use your help. Why not stay?'' Said Kira.

"I doubt your captain would be OK with that.'' Said Dead.

"Leave that us to us.'' said Mu who also wanted this kid to stay as he did not like the idea of someone his age being out in a place like this alone.

As that went on they did not know that they were being watched by Andrew waltfeld. The desert tiger.

"Well this just got interesting.'' Said Waltfeld with a grin.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger everyone I just need someway to build suspense and to get you all coming back for more please review.**


	4. The Dead soldier

The Dead soldier.

 **OK Here it is now the new chapter tried my best hope you all enjoy. Also who do you think Dead should be paired with was thinking Miriallia but what do you think.**

It had been one hell of a night. After Meeting Dead who introduced himself as 00 as his code name. As he did not trust them yet. He and captain ramius worked out a deal, they would allow him on the ship and give him the miens to get parts for his mobile suit, and ammo for his gun and a place to stay and food. If he in turn would help them out. He agreed on the terms they stay away from his suit or he would activate the self destruct and blow them all up. Andd he was allowed to do things his way, thus he was kinda like a mercenary.

Dead was checking over Epyon. Some of the mechanics tried to get a closer look, and Dead shot at them.

He then felt a presence as he

he saw the blond haired mobile armor ace, Mu La Flaga, standing there. "What is it?" Dead asked.

"Well, the newbies on the bridge just finished their shift and are down in the mess hall. I have some time off too, so I figured I'd see if you wanted to join us, get to know your new crew mates."

Dead thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "Why not?" They made they way to the mess hall were Kira and his friends were. As they entered Fllay left with Sai fallowing her.

"Hey there," said Mu, "mind if we join? We're both starving." Dead just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Sure.'' Said Kira, as both of them grabbed plates and loaded up at the nearby serving counter. They sat down at the table.

They were quiet for a while, till Miriallia spoke.

"I'm Miriallia Haw. Thanks for saving us earlier."

"Don't worry about it." Said Dead like it was nothing.

She motioned over at her boyfriend, "And that's Tolle. The black haired guy is Kuzzey, and the blonde guy Sai and thats Flay ."

It was quiet for a few minutes before Tolle spoke up. "So, are you a Coordinator too?"

"Tolle!" said Miriallia, "Try a little tact." She looked over at Dead, "Sorry about that. He's a nice guy, but can be a bit dense at times."

"Hey!" said Tolle.

Dead just sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. And to answer your question, no, I'm not a Coordinator."

All were shocked, although Kira and Mu were not. Kira because of what Dead had told him, and Mu because Dead had actually volunteered a blood sample in the ship's med bay before he had gone to his quarters, which proved that he was, not a Coordinator. Tho his DNA was different and he did not seem like a normal natural the doctor had sent the report to the bridge, where Mu was at with the other senior officers at the time. He kept what he was a secret.

"Wait a minute," said Miriallia, "then how can you pilot a mobile suit?"

Mu stepped in. "Does it really matter? He did save your necks after all."

Miriallia looked somewhat abashed. "You're right, Mr. La Flaga. Sorry."

"It's alright," Dead said. "The truth is, I underwent extremely intensive training. My reaction times were sped up considerably as a result." This was somewhat of an oversimplification of his abilities as a newtype, as well as most of his upbringing and his training in the art of war, but he didn't feel like giving them to meany details. "Im also just naturally gifted.''

"Wait," Asked Tolle, "So you're saying that with enough training, a Natural can pilot a mobile suit?" Dead was unsure how to respond.

Mu spoke up. "Sorry kid," he said, "but I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that."

"Aw, what do you mean?" Tolle asked.

"Look, kid, don't worry about it. The point is, neither you or I will be piloting anything like the Strike or 00's machine any time soon."

The talk died down for a while. "So 00 where are your parents?'' Asked Miriallia.

Dead said Nothing he just got up and left.

"I think you said something you should not have.'' Said Kuzzy.

Later that night most aboard the Archangel was asleep however on a sand dune stood two men. One was drinking coffee while another watched the ship with a pair of goggles.

"Sir, should we order the attack?" asked the second man as his commander sipped some coffee.

"Yes, I suppose we should launch the attack." said Andrew Waltfeld also known as the Desert Tiger sipped his coffee. Slowly he turned around and slid down the sand dune drinking his coffee as he went. When he stopped he walked toward the group of BuCUEs and attack helicopters. "Alright everyone listen up our mission is to test the fighting capabilities of the new mobile suit on that ship and to take the ship down if possible.."

"Can we destroy it, sir?" Asked one of the pilots

"We can cross that bridge if we come to that, but remember the 8th fleet gave their lives to bring that ship to Earth and the Le Creuset team couldn't bring them down." said Andrew "Now man your mobile suits."

Meanwhile onboard the Archangel Mu La Flaga was working on his Skygrasper fighter with the head engineer. "Do you think this thing can be mad\e to go faster?"

"I think so, but we will not know for sure until we get it into the air again." said the mechanic

"How is that kid doing?" asked La Flaga as he looked up at Epyon only to see Dead sitting at the controls and looking at a computer screen.

"I have never seen a kid work so hard on a machine. He has been work around the clock, don't know on what." Said the Mechanic.

"So the anomaly that brought me here opens and closes every now and then.'' said Dead as he looked over the early computer readings of the anomaly.

Epyon's eyes flashed as Dead lowered his head before turning off the computer.

"I know Epyon, the odds of us getting home are one in a trillion but we have to try." Said Dead. "And we still need to find Kortax and his base.''

"All hands to level two battle station!" yelled a voice over the loud speakers as the ship's anti-air batteries opened up. "Kira Yamato, 00 and Mu La Flaga man your machines."

"They think they can order us around Epyon." said Dead as the ship rocked from a missile hit. "However no sense letting a chance to fight go to waste. Don't you agree Epyon?"

Epyon's eyes flashed as the cockpit door closed. "Understood Epyon, we will go when you feel it is right." Said Dead.

Meanwhile on the bridge the captain had just sat in her chair. "Report!"

"We are under attack, by how many we have no idea. They are using the dunes to hide their numbers and movements." Reported Sai

"Is Kira ready?" asked Ramius as Kira's face appeared on a screen.

"The Strike is ready, where is the enemy I will take care of them." said Kira

"We still don't know." said Badgiruel as the Strike entered the catapult system.

"It Dose not matter I will take care of them." snapped Kira

"Well Captain?" asked Badgiruel

"I don't like his attitude but it can't be helped. Fine" said the captain.

"I'll take the Launcher." Said Kira as the parts where then added to the Strike's body and the heavy cannon was picked up.

"I wouldn't recommend that match up Kira." Said a voice as Dead appeared on the screen. "It is most likely Baucus based on the terrain, you will need the ability to move."

"There is no sign of enemy Baucus." said Badgiruel as she sat in the control section of the bridge.

"Alright I am leaving." Said Kira as the Strike shot out the Archangels launch bay. The moment it landed it slid to its knees in the shifting sand.

"Well looks like it has finally come out." said the desert tiger "Alright send in the BuCUE."

"Captain enemy mobile suits coming in at high speeds." said Miriallia

"they are BuCUEs." Said Sai as Dead grinned and Kira tried to hit one but he couldn't

"What are the statues on Epyon and the Skygrasper?" asked Ramius.

"00 bring your mobile suit to the launcher." Ordered Badgiruel

"Too late, he has already launched." said Miriallia

"How, we didn't use the catapult?" asked Badgiruel.

"This is bad." thought Kira as he jumped from asand dune to sand dune firing but hitting nothing. He landed on top of one of the many tall dunes and once again the Strike started to slide.

"Time to die!" yelled a BuCUEs pilots over the radio as he jumped at the Strike. There was nothing Kira could do to stop this attack, it was to near and his machine couldn't move. Suddenly a blur even to him flew by and right though the enemy BuCUE right before it went up in a explosion. When the light died there stood .

"Its the unknown mobile suit from before. Interesting." said the Desert Tiger.

"I told you they would use BuCUEs." stated Dead. "also you need to adjust your computers to deal with the sand. That will allow you to stand."

"Thanks." said Kira as he started to work the math into the computer.

"I'll handle them." said Dead as he turned Epyon toward some attack copters as his twin guns appeared on its head fired.

"So the second pilot has adjusted his machine for the desert sand. Interesting." said the Desert Tiger before turning to his radio man. "Relay this to our new Lesseps, and fire main cannon at the enemy vessel."

"Yes, sir." said the officer as he picked up his radio as an explosion happened. The desert Tiger looked at the explosion just in time to see his attack copters go down. He followed several of their mobile suits.

"So that new suit has chain guns hidden on its head." said the . Miles away half way hidden inside a dune sat the Zaft new Lesseps battleship brought in to replace the first one dead destroyed, its main cannon turned toward the Archangel and fired.

"Heat source detected." said Sai "its cannon 30 miles south west."

"Evade." Ordered Ramius

"There is no time." Said Sai as the ship rocked from the explosion and the takeoff.

"Kira, you protect the ship. I'll take care of the enemy ship." Said Dead as Epyon flew off. Next thing anyone saw as strangle looking jet fly out of the sand toward the enemy war ship.

"So that suit can transform into a flight mode interesting." said Andrew Waltfeld.

"Sir, it's heading toward the new Lesseps." said the officer

"Alright then tell them to launch all remaining BuCUEs and to shoot that mobile suit out of the sky not gonna loose another ship. Meanwhile this one should almost be out of power." said the Tiger as the Archangel launcher opened up again.

"Mu La Flaga launching in Skygrasper 1." said La Flaga as the jet rocketed out of the Archangel.

"That was not on the report." said Andrew as the sound of a huge explosions to the southwest ripped right through the air.

"Commander, the Lesseps is calling!" called the soldier as he handed the radio to his commander.

"This is Waltfeld speak."

"Commander, we are under attack. A mobile suit is tearing us apart, that monsters already taken down the BuCUEs and the main gun is destroyed." Said the captain of the 2nd Lesseps as smoke filled the bridge. "Sir, we have to pull back oh god its coming." The transmission went fuzzy as an explosion happened were the ship was.

"My God." said La Flaga as he watched from above as Epyon destroyed another enemy battleship.

"Message from La Flaga." said Miriallia as Badgiruel and Ramius looked at her. "Epyon has destroyed the 2nd Lesseps."

"The Lesseps?" asked Ramius

"the Strike's power level has falling." said Miriallia

Kira looked at the screens and saw that he was surrounded, with his armor down to such a low power a single hit would kill him and Epyon was to far away. Suddenly out of nowhere an exposition hit one of the copters. Kira looked in the direction the fire came from only to see four small trucks shooting at them. One of them came to a stop next to the Strike and fired a small transmitter onto the mobile suit.

"Listen up pilot of this mobile suit, if you want to live do exactly what I tell you." Came a female voice as a map with a red dot appeared on Kira's screen. "Here is a trap we set for Zaft. Bring the BuCUEs there."

"Freedom fighters?" asked Badgiruel

"So it would seem." said Ramius the Strike started toward the location on the map, the BuCUEs in hot pursuit.

the Tiger looked at the explosion. "Order our withdraw."

"Sir, message from the Lesseps." said the officer.

"What is it?"

"It's the automatic SOS. Sir, the Lesseps has been destroyed."

"Alright fall back to HQ." ordered the Tiger as the sun started to rise over the desert.

 **Well thats it for now hope you all enjoyed, please review.**


	5. New friends

New friends.

 **Well here is now the latest Chapter hope you all enjoy it. Also still thinking who to pair Dead with Miriallia or Cagalli or someone else what do you think.**

"So Captain, should we go out there?" asked Badgiruel as the captain stood on the bridge looking outside.

"Yes, the rest of you remain here." said Ramius as she made her way toward the ground level and a meeting with the freedom fighters. As La Flaga in his skygrasper landed in the hanger bay. As Epyon came to a stop outside of the ship across from Strike.

"Interesting resistance fighters." said Dead as he took shots of the people before running them across some stolen Archangel's database.

In the Strike Kira recognized one of the resistance members. "It's her…the girl from Heliopolis." said Kira as the blonde girl stared up at the Strike before looking at Epyon. Meanwhile inside the Archangel La Flaga finally met up with the captain as she was about to open the hatch with three armed soldiers beside her.

" let's go meet our rescuers." said Ramius as she and La Flaga walked out leaving the soldiers behind waiting for anything to happen and hoping that it doesn't.

"Thank you, for all your help. I am captain Ramius of the Archangel of the 8th fleet." said Ramius as she looked at a built man with a black beard who stood apart.

"We didn't do it for you, we just happen to be Zaft enemies as well." said the man "I am Sahib Ashman"

"Well thank you anyhow." said La Flaga as the man turned to look at him.

"I've seen you before, but I am not sure where." Said Sahib

"My name is Mu La Flaga and I don't really know a soul in these parts." said La Flaga as the man smiled.

"Well I never thought I would meet the Hawk of Endymion in a place like this." said the man before looking at the Strike and Epyon "However I would really like to know about those two machines."

"That one is the Earth Alliance's new mobile suit the Strike." said the blonde girl "But I don't know about the other."

"That is because it isn't with the Earth Forces." said La Flaga "It just appeared as we fell from orbit."

"Interesting is it from Zaft?" asked one of the men.

"Not that we can tell, I known it will sound crazy but we don't know where it came from, we just met the pilot a 2 days ago.'' said Ramius.

"That is a Gundam as its pilot calls it, it uses some type of metal that is stronger than even phase shift armor." said La Flaga as the blonde woman's eyes widened.

"What nothing is stronger than phase shift armor?" She yelled.

"Wow what a mouth for such a small girl." Said La Flaga "Also you should know that mobile suit brought down 2 Lesseps."

"What the Lesseps are down?" asked Sahib

"Saw it myself." said Mu La Flaga

"I would like to meet those pilots." said the girl.

"Well we can get the strikes pilot out here.'' Said Mu.

"But Epyon's pilot no.'' Said Marrue.

"What do you mien?'' Asked Sahib.

"He is kinda a mercenary, and well we help him out he helps us but he dose not take orders from us.'' Said Mu.

"Ensign Yamato come down here. 00 if you want would you join us." Everyone watched as Kira still in his blue space suit as he grabbed onto the rope and lowered himself to the ground. Meanwhile Dead sat for a bit before deciding no. He looked out to see that blonde hair girl yelling at Kira.

"What are you doing in that machine!" yelled the woman

"I am protecting the ones I care about." answered Kira. As Epyon's cockpit opened up, but Dead stayed were he was.

"Shut up Cagalli." said Dead flatly as the girl's eyes widened before she turned toward him.

"How did you my name?" asked Cagalli.

"I have my ways.'' Said Dead as had fed Cagalli's photo Epyon and found out who she was thanks to the stolen data from the archangel he closed the cockpit and Epyon headed back to archangel.

"Hey get back here you bastard, how did you know my name?'' Yelled Cagalli as Epyon stopped and turned towards her, she grinned thinking she won\\. But her grin faded when she saw what came next. Epyon's right hand rose up into a fist and up came the middle finger. Right at Cagalli.

"Oh no, no he didn't.'' Said Mu as he tried not to laught while holding his sides as Epyon then returned to the ship.

meanwhile at a ZAFT base. Dearka and Yzak had arrived. And contacted Rau Le Creuset.

"So we are stuck on the ground now?'' Asked Dearka.

"So it would seem, Dearka." said Creuset "We got a report from the Desert Tiger, an unknown mobile suit linked up with the legged ship."

"Who cares we will take it down along with the Strike." Said Yzak.

"Yes, we will but this new mobile suit is troubling." said Rau Le Creuset as an image of Epyon fighting, then in dragon mode before stopping at an image of it standing next to the Strike and the Archangel. "This is a photo of the mobile suit; we have code named Delta One. As you can see it never powered down even after it took down the 2 Lesseps."

"But it should be out of power." Stated Dearka

"Yes, it should but it isn't. We have no idea what this thing's power is like but as you can see from the video, it moves faster than the Strike. Add that on to the fact it seems to be a flight mobile suit means it can go anywhere very fast. That is why I am sending Nicol and Athrun down at once. I have business to do in the Plants so you four are to link with the Desert Tiger and take the Legged ship and Strike down and if possible you are to capture Delta One and is pilot. In my stead Athrun shall be team leader"

"We understand." said Dearka

"Good, meet them at Victoria space port tomorrow night." said Creuset as the single broke off.

With Creuset.

He sat in his chair as he saw he had an incoming transmission. He hit a button and Kortax appeared on the screen.

"Is everything taken care of?'' Asked Kortax.

"Yes I have ordered them to capture the moblie suit and its pilot, and when they are delivered i trust we will get what we agreed on.'' Said Creuset.

"Yes you shall get it so long as the rest of our plan goes well.'' Said Kortax.

"Don't worry things will go as we planned.'' Said Creuset.

"You best be sure of yourself.'' Said Kortax as he narrowed his eyes, and Creuset started to gasp for air as if he were being choked. "You have been carless a few times and clumsy other times. And I am not someone you want angry at you.'' Said Kortax as he then stopped as Creuset regained his breath.

"Are we clear?'' Asked Kortax.

"Yes eternal power to Kortax.'' Said Creuset.

Meanwhile in the desert the Archangel had settled into a small valley just big enough for them to fit through. The Strike was pulling over camouflage coverings to hide the Archangel from above.

As that went on Dead was working on Epyon.

"Shouldn't you be out there with the kid?" asked Murdoch as he walked down the gangway toward Epyon's cockpit.

"I have work to do." answered Dead flatly as Murdoch leaned into his machine.

"I guess your crew can reload the guns." said Dead as he pushed a button and small holes opened up near the face guns.

"We can do that, but what about the power source, you will need a recharge." said Murdoch.

"No need, Epyon is powered by a cold fusion reactor with Gundanium at its heart. It produces all the power I will ever need.''

"Now I am busy running battle simulations based on the different Zaft mobile suits."

"Well we don't know everything about Zaft mobile suits you would have to access a Zaft computer database to get that." said Murdoch.

"I see." said Dead as the screen changed to a map of the local area. As a second map appeared next to it. The two maps merged into one. They seemed the same but some of the names where off. "So Lake Victoria is a space port here but it is controlled by the South African Union, so the nearest Zaft base is Gibraltar."

"Gibraltar, kid that is impossible, no single person can get into Gibraltar I don't care how good you are, that is impossible." said Murdoch.

"You are right the odds of me getting in and out with the information I need, even with Epyon, is low but I have no choice." said Dead as he stepped out of the cockpit. Kojiro Murdoch watched as his Gundam closed itself up. Heero walked outside into the camp of refugees and into the command center where the head officers where in a meeting with the resistance.

"Only three short days ago, Zaft took over the Victoria space port and since then they have greatly expanded their control." Said Sahib

"Tell me do they have their computer system up yet?" asked Dead as the three Archangel leaders turned to look at him.

"Yes, they do they have an uplink with the Plants, not that it matters." said Sahib

"But it does." said."Tell me if I would remove Victoria from the map would you help them get to Alaska?"

"Yes." Said Sahib

"Ok I will leave at once." said Dead.

"Wait, you can't take down Victoria, by yourself. You would need an army and an army is something we don't have." said Badgiruel

"No You would need an army I need only Epyon and a few things from around here. I've done it before." said Dead as he walked out.

"He can't be serious." said Cagalli as she ran after him only to find him gone.

Dead was walking to get what he needed. When he ran into Kira.

Something bothering you?" Asked Dead.

"Huh oh hey 00. Sorry just thinking." Said Kira.

"About what?" Asked Dead tho he did not care.

"I just don't know how much longer I can keep doing this." Said Kira. "Killing people and fighting, I just don't know what to do how do you handle it?"

Dead just sighed"I have been doing this for years. Fighting and killing come easy to me. Unlike you I lost all my innocence years ago, but right now the best advice I can give you is some advice one of the pilots who trained me often said." Said Dead.

"And what was that?" Asked Kira.

"The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions." Said Dead as he left. Leaving Kira to process what he herd.

Cagalli ran toward the Archangel only to find that Dead wasn't there either instead the mechanics where loading his machine with fresh bullets. "Maybe he is somewhere inside the camp." She thought as she ran outside.

"I can't believe we're in a rebel camp." said Sai as he looked around at the rebels preparing their meals as the sun started to set.

"If I had known we would have ended up in the desert I wouldn't have joined the military. I would have taken the shuttle down to earth." said Kuzzey.

"But then you would be dead." said Miriallia.

"This is war and in war people die." said a cold voice as they turned to see Dead with a backpack and an assault rifle.

"Where are you going?" asked Tolle. As Dead walked past the group.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Sai as Dead kept walking toward the Archangel.

"Is he still mad?." Asked Miriallia.

"Still did you see his mobile suit and fighting style it wasamazing." said Tolle as Cagalli ran up to them.

"Have you seen the pilot of Epyon?" asked Cagalli

"Ya, he was…" started Sai as they herd the Archangel's hanger opening that made everyone in the camp turn toward the ship.

"No…I am too late." Said Cagalli as Epyon came rocketing out and before it even touched the sand below turned into its jet mode and flew off into the setting sun.

"Where is he going?" asked Tolle

"He is going to attack the Victoria Space Port." said Cagalli "By himself."

"What thats crazy.'' Said Sai.

 **Well Thats it for now please review and let me know what you think also the other After colony pilots will be arriving soon.** **Also still thinking who to pair Dead with Miriallia or Cagalli or someone else what do you think.**


	6. Friends arrive

Friends arrive.

 **Hey everyone Here it is the newest chapter hope you enjoy. Also the Gundam pilots appear and The pilots will be piloting gundams like the ones in Gundam wing endless waltz.**

In the After colony universe a 5 mobile suits drifted through space. Duo Maxwell yawned in boredom before he double-checked some systems . Once he was finished making sure he was still on course, he checked his radar. Five other signals were visible on it, but they were quickly dismissed as he leaned back against his seat. "Is it me or dose this seem like the craziest thing we ever have done?" He asked into the air.

" _Duo, we agreed to help noin and Zechs find Dead."_ The cold voice of Heero Yuy echoed in his cockpit.

Duo rolled his eyes as he looked at his visual monitor to see a new Wing Zero hovering near him.

"Also _remember Duo: we do not know where this will lead, and besides never leave a gundam behind."_ Trowa Barton's voice cautioned. A new Heavyarms flew behind him.

"Yeah, yeah… I know. I still have the right to complain!"

Quatre Raberba Winner's laughter came through. _"_ Well would you rather face Noin, I mien ever since she and Zechs took Dead in. He has been like a son to them, and you wanna tell her your not interested in helping?." He asked As the new Sandrock flew ahead.

Duo chuckled in amusement.. "By the way, who thought we would be back to doing this? We used to change allegiances real fast back in the day. You could never really be certain whose side eother of us was on."

 _"I wish all of you would shut up so we can do this or we might get attacked while you guys are chattin!"_ Chang Wufei yelled. As the new Altron was visible from above them.

"Don't worry, Wufei, we are ready… we're just chatting to pass the time." Duo said as he glanced anomaly that Dead and Kortax and his forces vanished in.

"Lets just hope Dead is not in to much trouble.'' Said Heero. As they got closer.

"You kidding he is a gundam pilot, trouble is what we do.'' Said Duo as they felt the anomaly draw them to it, and soon they were going through it.

Meanwhile in the cosmic era universe.

in the Victoria Space Port. Night had fallen and most had all turned in for another quite night with only the sounds of constant repairs that the Zaft forces where doing.

"Nothing but sand, why did the naturals build a space port in the middle of the desert?" asked the Zaft guard unaware of the small hole in fence just yards away.

"Don't ask me." responded the man at the end of the line "Station four, report."

"So Yzak when are they do to arrive?" asked Dearka as he and Yzak waited in a small lobby looking out over the repairs their fellow coordinators where doing to the base.

"In about 10 minutes." said Yzak as he noticed another who was standing by the far window. Like them he had a red pilot uniform. "Hey you."

"Yes, sir." said the man as he turned toward the two of them.

"What is your name?" asked Yzak

"Ensign Heero Yuy sir, of the 7th desert attack force." said Dead, He decided to use Heero's name as a cover.

"Why aren't you asleep like most sane people are at this time at night?" asked Dearka with a grin.

"I could ask you the same. Sirs" said Dead

"We happen to be waiting on our teammates to come down from the Planets." said Dearka

"I see. The repairs where keeping me up. What is your mission down here sir?" Asked Dead.

"Our mission is to crush Natural ship into dust along with its mobile suit the Strike." said Yzak

"I wish you the best of luck, Sirs. Now if you excuse me I best try to get some sleep." said Dead as he snapped to attention.

"Dismissed." said Yzak as Dead walked out the door.

"Well he seems interesting." said Dearka unaware of what was happening just down the hall in one of the control rooms. Everyone was on the ground With Dead the only one awake as he began copying all the files Zaft had onto the hard drives he had brought with him.

"Looks like they finally arrived." said Dearka as a ship landed and the two stolen G weapons walked out. They waited for a bit as their two comrades walked up to them.

"Welcome to the dirt ball." said Dearka

"I kind of like the Earth." said Nicol

"So you like crawling around in the dirt?" asked Yzak

"Yzak, we are here to do a mission and that is what we will do." said Athrun "Now did you two read the report?"

"Yeah some of it, we haven't gotten though it all but most." said Dearka "Besides its simple destroy the enemy."

"Not so easy this new mobile suit destroyed the 2 Lesseps and the entire 7th desert attack force." said Athrun as Dearka and Yzak's eyes widened. "What?"

"The entire 7th desert attack force?" asked Dearka.

"Yes why?." Asked Athrun.

"Sound the alarm!" yelled Yzak as he ran to the wall and pushed the alarm button as sirens started to go off all over the base.

"So they finally found out about me. Took long enough" said Dead as the last bit of data went into the drive.

"What is going on?" asked Athrun.

"We have a spy." said Yzak as they walked out of the room "This kid Heero Yuy introduced himself to us as a member of the 7th."

As they walked down the hall suddenly the door in front of them opened up and to Yzak and Dearka's surprise there stood Dead he was still in a Zaft Uniform. Also on his hip was a pistol and in his hand was an assault rifle. And a bag on his back.

"YOU!" yelled Yzak as he pulled his own gun, all the other pilots pulled their own guns as Dead looked at them for a bit.

"He's just a kid.'' Said Athrun.

"So this is the La Creuset team. The G-weapons pilots." said Dead.

"We are the best of Zaft and we caught us a natural spy." said Yzak. "Now give up you cant win, we are coordinators."

"Really then care to prove it.'' Said Dead.

"Come again?'' Asked Yzak.

"You say your the best but you look like a bunch or little whores to me.'' Said Dead.

"What did you say?'' Said a pissed Yzak.

"What you as def as you are ugly, I mien honestly you got a face even a mother would have a hard time loving.'' Said Dead as he grinned.

"That's it you bastard.'' Yelled Yzak as he put his gun away and charged at Dead with a punch, which he caught with ease.

"WGAT.'' Said Yzak as Dead shook his head.

"That is a good way to loose a hand.'' Said Dead as he squeezed on Yzak's hand almost breaking it.

"Aaaauuuggghhh.'' Screamed Yzak as he dropped to his knees. Dead kneed him in the face then punched him.

"OK which of you sorry excuses for superior beings is next?'' Asked Dead.

"Buddy you are dead.'' Said Dearka as he charged at Dead who threw his bag at Dearka who caught it.

"Sap.'' Said Dead as he jumped up and delivered a powerful kick to Dearka's face knocking him down.

"2 weaklings down and 2 left.'' Said dead as he looked at Athrun and Nicol.

"Hold it.'' Said Athrun as he aimed his Gun at Dead.

"Look kid I don't want to hurt you.'' Said Athrun. "Just give up.''

"Sorry but no.' Said Dead as he narrowed his eyes, and Athrun and Nicol both started gasping for air as they dropped their guns.

"Never fails.'' Saod Dead as he karate chopped them both in the back of the neck knocking them down and out.

"If these are the best they got, not sure i wanna see the worst.'' Said Dead.

"This is not over Said Yzak as he and Dearka got up.

"Fraid it is.'' Said Dead as he held out his hand and Dearka and Yzak weer sent flying into a wall by some unseen force. As they tried to get up, Dead kicked them in the face knocking them out.

"Better set off the bombs just encase.'' Said dead as he pushed a button on a detonator and several explosions happened around the Base.

"Time to bail.'' Said Dead as he left the Base and headed for Epyon.

As he left Yzak and the others woke up.

"Anybody see which way the jackhammer that hit me went.'' Said Dearka.

"For a little kid he hits real hard.'' Said Athrun.

"Yeah.'' Said Nicol.

"Stop talking and let's go after him." said Yzak as they ran out toward their mobile suits which were not touched. In an instant all four members of the Le Creuset team where in their mobile suits. "Damn where is he?"

"If I was him, I would of left." said Nicol before an alarm went off. "Heat source detected! From above!"

Athrun turned his suit just in time to see an energy blast hit the base destroying a good ¾ of it. "Mission accomplished." said Dead.

"Is that Delta One?" asked Yzak as suddenly an image appeared on his and all the Le Creuset team. It was of Dead.

"This is Dead prime of Epyon." said Dead.

"That kidis Delta One's pilot." said Athrun.

"I will give you this one warning I do not wish to fight you. If you leave me and the Archangel alone I will not kill any of you but if cross me I will kill you. Take my offer" said Dead before he cut the signal. After which he took off.

"After him.'' Yelled Yzak as he gave chase.

"Yzak wait.'' Dearka. As he Athrun and Nicol fallowed.

The Duel fired some missiles at Epyon that hit their target.

"Yes got him.'' Said Yzak but his joy soon turned sower as he saw Epyon fly out of the smoke unharmed and punched the Duel in the chest, with enough force to send it flying to the ground.

"Man what's that thing made of?'' Asked Dearka as he Saw Epyon look at him.

"Oh no, you are not getting me.'' Said Dearka as the Buster's missile pod opened and fired.

Epyon took them each out with its head rod.

"Pathetic.'' Said Dead as he charged at the Buster.

"OK try this.'' Said Dearka as he combined both guns into the Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle, and fired a beam at Epyon.

Epyon just took out its beam Saber and to everyones shock, it blocked the beam while also slicing through it, as he kept charging at him till knocking the Buster down with a punch to the face.

"Dearka hold on.'' Said Nicol as he went to help him. Epyon threw the buster at him, he cought the buster but as left open for Epyon who flew up, and delivered a kick to them sending them to the ground.

"3 down 1 left.'' Said Dead as he looked at The Aegis.

Epyon's thrusters ignited and charged at the Aegis.

"No you don't.'' Said Athrun as he charged aswell both taking out their beam sabers. When the sabers hit, the Aegis was pushed back.

"Damn it.'' Said Athrun.

"You fight worse then Kira in the strike.'' Said Dead.

"Kira.'' Said Athrun who got distracted by that.

Epyon wrapped its heat rod around the Aegis.

"Your trapped now.'' Said Dead as he pulled the Aegis to him, then grabbed it by the head, and threw him at the Duel.

"Get of me.'' Yzak as he and Athrun got.

"Should have stayed down.'' Said Dead as he landed in front of them, then grabbed them by the heads and slammed them into each other. Then slammed them into the ground.

"Yzak, Athrun hold on.'' Came Nicol's voice as he fired the Blitz Gleipnir at Epyon who caught it and pulled on it, pulling the Blitz to him.

"Can none of you fight.'' Said Dead as he grabbed the Blitz and started to crush it by its Torso.

"Help me.'' Screamed Nicol as the cockpit of the blitz started to spark up.

"Hold on.'' Said Dearka as he charged in. Epyon used the blitz as a blunt object to knock the buster down.

"Die you Bastard.'' Yelled Yzak as he fired his beam rifle at Epyon, but it did nothing.

"What is this thing made of?'' Asked Yzak as Epyon got in front of him and punched the Duel in the chest leaving a massive dent while knocking it down. Then throwing him at the Aegis as it got up.

The Buster and the Blitz got up, and each threw a punch that Epyon caught with ease, then threw them aside.

The Aegis threw a kick that that Epyon blocked. Then grabbed it by the leg and used it as blunt object to knock down the Duel as it came at Dead with it Beam saber.

"Might want to give up.'' Said Dead as his cock pit glowed.

"Are you serious Epyon?'' Asked Dead. As the cockpit glowed again.

"We are not surrendering.'' Said Yzak.

"You cant win, unlike you I'm piloting a real gundam.'' Said Dead. "Also you got no bond with your machines.''

"What do you mien a bond?'' Asked Dearka.

"Like me and Epyon we always want the same right big dude.'' Said Dead as Epyon's eyes glowed.

"You are making no sense'' Said Yzak.

"I am you are just to thick to get it.'' said dead. "Also you best gve up and leave now.'' Said Dead.

"Why would we do that.'' Said Yzak as his systems went off.

"In coming 5 heat sources.'' Said Nicol.

"From above.'' Said Athrun.

They all looked up to see what seemed to be 5 fire balls but soon out of them came five new gundams.

"Hey Dead.'' Said Duo over a transmission.

"What took all you so long?'' Asked Dead.

"Sorry it took us a while to get our Gundams ready.'' Said Quatre. As they landed. And Dead flew over to them.

"What no more of them.'' Said Dearka.

"I don't believe it.'' Complained Yzak.

"So who are these guys?'' Asked Trowa.

"Enemy pilots.'' Said Dead. "Take them down but don't kill them yet, I'll tell you way. later.''

"Not kill them.'' Said Wufei.

"Just do as he says.'' Said Heero as they got ready.

 **Well thats it for now. Sorry for the Cliffhanger just need to get you all coming back for more. Please review. Next time the 6 gundams from After colony universe vs the cosmic era gundams well 4 of them.**


	7. The Six Gods of War

**The Six Gods of War**.

 **Hey everyone Here it is the newest chapter hope you enjoy. Also please review so I know to keep going. Any way on with the story.**

The After colony pilots and thir gundam stood before the Zaft pilots in their gundams.

"You get one chance.'' Said dead to the zaft pilots leave now, or stay and run the risk of dying.'' Said Dead to the pilots.

"OK is it to late to be on their side?'' Asked Dearka.

"Shut up Dearka.'' Yelled Yzak. "We will not surrender to Natural scum.''

"Not very smart are you?'' Asked Duo. "You couldn't handle Dead, what chance do you have against him and uus.''

"Especially since we are just as good as he is.'' Said Heero. "And our Gundams as powerful as his.

Hearing that sent shivers up the zaft pilots spines.

"I think we should retreat.'' said Nicol.

"Agreed.'' Said Athrun.

"Never Im gonna kill them all, starting with that punk.'' Said Yzak. As the Duels thrusters ignited and he flew at Epyon with a left punch.

"Bad choice.'' Said dead as Epyon threw a punch back. And when the 2 fist met, Epyons fist smashed the duels to pieces.

"WHAT.'' Said a shocked Yzak as Epyon grabbed the Duel by its other arm. Then grabbed the head and ripped it off.

"Should have left when you had the chance.'' Said Duo as Deathscythe hell Flew at the Blitz. "Nighty night kid.''

Nicol saw the double beam scythe coming and tried to block it, but it sliced threw the Blitz shield.

"What no.'' Said a frightened Nicol as the Deathscythe hell grabbed the Blitz and threw him aside.

"Nicol.'' Yelled Athrun as the Aegis became wrapped in one of Altron's Dragon fangs.

"Might want to worry about yourself.'' Said Wufei as Altron's grip tightened, the Aegis started to crack and short circuit as parts of the cockpit started to spark and little explosions happened.

"Athrun hold on.'' Saod Deark as he moved to help but Sandrock Kai heat shotels at the Buster immobilizing it.

"Guys hold on.'' Said Nicol as the Blitz got up only for Wing zero and Heavyarms Kai to take him down. Wing Zero sliced off one leg with its beam saber while Heavyarms kai shot the other off. And the Blitz Fell.

"Looks like you guys loose.'' Said Duo with the Deathscythes hell double beam scythe aimed at the Blitz cockpit.

"No this cant be.'' said Athrun.

"Of but it is, this is what happens when the weak make the mistake of fighting the strong.'' Said Wufei as he aimed the beam canons on the scorpion like tail on Altrons back at the Aegis head and blasted it off, then threw it aside after crushing its limbs.

"Well thats it.'' Said Trowa.

"Yep we won.'' Said Quatre. "Sorry about your suits.''

"Well what now should we kill them or do as Dead said and let them live?'' Asked Heero.

"Weaklings like them are not worth killing.'' Said Wufei.

"Yeah I kinda feel bad for them.'' Said Duo.

"Lets let them live.'' said Quatre.

"It makes no difference to me.'' Said Trowa.

"Ah man I really wanted to kill something.'' Complained Duo.

"Epyon says let them live for now.'' Said Dead. "But if you want their are some enemy mobile suits in whats left of that base and some soldiers alive you can kill.'' Said Dead pounting to the mostly destroyed base.

"Kid you just made my day.'' Said Duo as they saw a few BuCUEs leaving the Base.

"Lets have a little fun.'' said dead as they went to fight.

Meanwhile with archangel.

"Any word from 00?" asked Ramius as the sun started to rise

"No." said Miriallia "Wait, I've got something coming in low and fast."

"Archangel this is Epyon. Request permission to land." said Dead. "Also I have a few others with me who will also coming aboard.''

"What he say?'' Asked Sai as Epyon appeared on the main monitor along with Wing Zero, Deathscythe hell, Heavyarms kai, Sandrock Kai and Altron.

"No way.'' Said Mu not believing what he saw.

"Stand down they are with me, avoid attacking them or they be the end of you.'' Said Dead.

"Captain.'' Said Sai.

"Let them in.'' Said Murrue.

"Captain, are you sure about this?" asked Badgiruel.

"Yes I am.'' Said Murrue.

"Plus did you see those suits, chances are if we said no they would tear this ship and us apart.'' Said Mu. "Besides the kid trust them thats good enough for me.''

In the hanger they found several soldiers on the ground in pain.

"What happened?'' Asked Murrue.

"Your brainless soldiers tried to take my allies on, and got beaten.'' Said dead as Murrue, Mu and and Badgiruel looked to see the other five pilots. Badgiruel reatched for her gun only for Dead to use his to shoot it from her hand.

"Be grateful I'm letting you live.'' Said Dead as Badgiruel glared at him.

"00 your back.'' Came Kira's voice as he and his friends came to see him. "Are you alright?''

"Mission accomplished." said Dead as he stepped out of his Gundam.

"OK now thats that is taken care of who are your pals?'' Asked Mu.

Dead looked at them as they looked at him. He nodded and they did the same.

Heero spoke.''Heero yuy pilot of Wing Zero.'' Said Geero in a icy tone.

Duo gave them all a broad smile. "Name's Duo Maxwell. That baby I use is the Gundam Deathscythe hell."

"I'm Trowa Barton," said Trowa, not smiling like Duo, "My mobile suit is the Gundam Heavyarms Kai."

Quatre gave the group a warm smile. "My name is Quatre Reberba Winner. I'm the pilot of the Gundam Sandrock Kai. It's nice to meet you all."

They turned to Wufei. "Chang Wufei. Nataku… I mean, Gundam Altron's pilot."

"Great to meet you guys.'' Said Mu.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Murrue.

"Captain is this a good idea.'' Asked Bafhiruel.

"Encase you have forgotten, your resources are greatly lacking, and Zaft holds most the aces you will need all the help you can get at least with them and me your chances have greatly increased.'' Said Dead.

"He has you there.'' Said Mu.''Lets face it its a miracle we lasted this long better to have them with us then against us.''

"Yes but lets make this clear.'' Said Heero. "We do not fight for the alliance nor do we fight for the earth or the plants.''

"We fly no flag, serve no leader, defend no homeland.'' Said Wufei.

"Our reasons for fighting are our own.'' Said Heero before they could ask any questions.

"If thats then why are you fighting?'' Asked Kira.''If your not protecting anything then why are you fighting?''

"Like we said we have our reasons.'' Said Wufei. "One of them being we are gundam pilots.''

"Only a fool tries to look for a just cause to justify fighting.'' said Heero.

"We're far more powerful than anything you're packing right now," said Wufei, "Allying with us would be wise… unless you want to take your chances, from what we herd you barley made it this far.''

''Easy, Wufei," said Quatre before turning to the other group, "I apologize for any offense, but I'm afraid my friend is right. Your ship is in rough shape.''

"I know you're unfamiliar with my fellow pilots," said Dead, "But you're familiar with _my_ capabilities."

"Yeah thats for sure.'' Said Mu.

Dead nodded. "Then let me put it this way for you, Captain. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei… individually, they are each _my_ equal."

For her part the Murrue and everyone seemed almost at a loss for words. "You… you _cannot_ be serious…"

"I would not joke about something like this," Dead replied, "Trust me when I say that we are a force unlike any other in the Cosmic Era."

"IF thats true captain then we would be better off with them on our side.'' Said Mu.

"Agreed I would welcome your help.'' Said Murrue.

"How ever their are conditions.'' Said Trowa.

"First," said Heero firmly, "under no circumstances is anyone to approach our machines without our . I'm sure you can understand when I say that the secrets of our Gundams are not ones that we want falling into the wrong hands."

"Of course," said Captain Murrrue, "If you need any assistance with maintenance or rearmament feel free to coordinate with our Crew Chief."

"Second," said Heero, "we'll need provisions. and Ammo. ''Since we're helping you I'd say that is a small price to pay. Wouldn't you?"

"Quite a bargain." said Mu with a smirk.

"I'm not finished yet," said Heero.

"Please, continue," said the Captain.

"We are not part of the alliance or earth forces nor do we wish to, we will help but we do it our way.'' Said Heero.

"Very well welcome.'' said Murrue as she shook Heero's hand sealing the deal.

"So Dead who your new pals?'' Asked Duo.

"Dead who's dead?'' Asked Kuzzy.

"The dude you called 00. His name is dead.'' said Duo pointing to Dead.

The archangel crew were surprised to learn that was Dead's real name.

"Wait your name is Dead?'' Asked Miriallia.

"Yes Dead prime, why do you have a problem with that?'' Asked Dead in a kind of irked tone.

"No its cool man.'' Said Tolle.

"Yeah its a cool name.'' said Kuzzy.

"Bet you had fun parents.'' Said Flay.

"I did unlike the pathetic pair that had the shame of having you.'' said Dead.

"What did you say.'' Yelled Flay.

You herd me, I have been putting up with you and your shit since getting here and I'm simply having enough.'' Said Dead."So unless you want to wind up getting killed like your worthless father I suggest you be silent or be silenced.'' Said Dead.

"You Bastard.'' Yelled Flay as she charged at Dead who in the blink of an eye knocked Flay aside with a jump kick. Then pinned her down with a knife to her neck.

"Flay.'' Yelled Kira as Dead aimed his Gun at him.

"Try it again and I will end your worthless life nice and slow.'' Said Dead as he knocked Flay out with a punch.

"You Bastard.'' said Sai who tried to strike Dead who ducked under it and stabbed him in the side, while Kneeing him in the gut.

"Be grateful I'm letting you live.'' said Dead as he walked over to the others.

"Man never thought you had that kind of brutal.'' Said Duo.

"That was me simply getting a point across.'' Said Dead.

"OK but someone needs to get them to the med bay.'' said Mu.

"You can do that we have work to do on our Gundams.'' said Wufei.

 **Well thats it for now sorry if it felt a bit rushed just wanted to get this done as fast as I could. please review so I know to keep going. Until next time.**


	8. The tigers den

The tigers Den.

 **Hey there everyone Here it is the newest chapter hope you enjoy. Tried to make this a longer one. Hope you like it.**

Quatre sighed in exhaustion as the Gundams stood amidst the a debris of many BuCUEs that were littered around the battlefield. Zaft had launched a attack the day they arrived.

"What's the score? I got about ten of them." Trowa said as the Heavyarms ran a systems check to ensure that there was no damage sustained in the battle.

"I only managed to get about 10 of them." Quatre said. He was torn between being amused and wondering whether they needed a mental institution for the twisted game they had created.

"I managed to get 20 ." Duo said, frowning over at the Altron and the Wing Zero as he wondered how many they got each.

"25 is my score." Wufei said casually.

"He must have cheated…" Duo muttered under his breath.

"…Forty." Said Heero.

"Now I know he cheated…" Duo said as he glanced at the Wing Zero, which had been picking off the fleeing BuCUEs from the air as they tried to retreat.

"50.'' Said Dead, like it was nothing.

"Why does it not surprise me that Dead is the winner?" Trowa asked in amusement.

"Hey kid, how many did you get?" Duo asked Kira .

Kira had been listening to their conversation and was kinda disturbed at how lightly they seemed to take killing the people who had been piloting the suits they so mercilessly destroyed.

"I… don't keep track of something like that…" Kira said.

Trowa frowned as he caught the tone of Kira's voice. "Kid; don't get the wrong idea. We only did this 'game' so we could make it out of this battle alive. We haven't been on a field of battle a while. If we were rusty, this would have proven it, but no matter what condition we were in: we couldn't allow ourselves to die here." Trowa explained coolly.

"Are you guys afraid of dying?" Kira asked in shock. He didn't expect them to be afraid of something they seemed to deal out so easily.

Laughter suddenly broke out from the pilots, causing him to wonder if he said something wrong.

"Sorry, we lost that fear when we became Gundam pilots.'' Said Trowa. ''Sacrifice is an unwritten part of the job description. If you want an example, you're looking right at them: Heero self destructed one of his Gundams while he was still on it and, as you know now, Duo is the self-proclaimed God of Death. No, … we're not afraid of Death… we're just afraid of dying here, where nobody we care for would know… So I guess you could say we're more frightened of the prospect of leaving our friends and family with the torment of wondering whether we're dead or alive." Trowa replied.

"If anyone and that includes you and the archangel threatens our lives, we will not hesitate to Kill them. Don't forget that… we absolutely refuse to die here." Heero warned, causing Kira to go slightly pale.

It was apparent that the warning for him and the crew of the Archangel was real.

"All right, let's head back." Quatre said as the Sandrock turned back towards the Archangel.

A few moments passed before the others followed him.

After returning they saw Kira walk off with Flay.

"She's using him. It's easy to see that." Trowa said worriedly.

"I've heard her say it herself: she hates Coordinators. And she blames Kira for an incident that happened in space, so she's trying to use his feelings for her against him in hopes that he'll get killed in battle…" Said Dead as everyone stared over at him.

"That would make sense… he'd be taking his fellow Coordinators with him, and nobody would be on the hook for murder." Wufei said as he closed his eyes.

"If that's true… then that girl is one sick chick…" Duo said.

"Regardless it is none of our business.'' Said Heero.

Later at night.

Dead was putting some things away and walking towards Epyon. He glanced behind him as he realized he was being followed.

Flay stood behind him, glaring dangerously at him.

"What do you want?" He asked icily as he turned to face her.

She walked up to him and tried to slap him, but he dodged it and tripped her and punched her to the ground.

"May I ask what this is about?'' Asked dead tho he knew the answer.

"Don't you dare talk to Kira ever again… or else I'll…" She hissed. As Dead delivered a jump kick to her face knocking her aside.

"Do what? You can't do anything to us." Heero said reavealing himself as the others did to.

"You one crazy bitch you know that.'' Said Duo.

"Shut up.'' Yelled Flay as Duo responded by sticking his tongue at her.

She seemed to balk at his actions before lunging forward at him. Duo dodged as Flay turned around she found a sword blade at her cheek. She saw it was Wufei as some blood dripped from her cheek.

"Unlike that weak fool we see through you.'' Said Wufei.

"And soon he will to.'' Said Trowa.

"And unless you want us to kill you, you best leave now.'' Said Dead.

Flay did as she was told.

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out.'' Said Duo laughing.

The next day.

"Report back here in four hours." said a disguised Badgiruel as Dead, Kira and Cagalli where dropped off in a market place.

"No problem we just have to get some things." said Kira as the car drove off.

"How I let you talk me into this I'll never know.'' Said Dead.

"You need to get out more.'' Said Cagalli.

"A boy your age needs to have some fun now come on.'' Said Cagalli as she took Deads hand and lead him like a child.

"Im not a baby, i can walk on my own.'' Said Dead.

Meanwhile back on the Archangel most of Kira's friends sat around a table in the dining eating.

"So Dead and his friends sure have been a big help." Said Kuzzy. AsFlay walked in.

"Morning Flay." said Sai in an attempted to talk to his former arranged bride but she just kept walking.

"Don't worry Sai I am sure it will work out in the end. She is just dealing with the loss of her father." said Miriallia but like her everyone knew it was a lie.

"Hey, how long has Flay had that cut on her cheek?" asked Tolle as Sai looked up and noticed a straight cut that ran down the far edge of Flay's cheek. In an instant Sai was at her side.

"Flay what happened?" asked Sai "who hurt you?"

"It was one of those pilots, the chinese one I asked for something he whips out a sword and threatens to kill me." said Flay as anger built up in Sai.

"Where is he?" demanded Sai.

"Right here.'' Came Wufei's voice as they saw him leaning in the door way. "You have something to say to me, you say it to my face.''

"You son of a bitch.'' Said Sai as he lunged at Wufei, but in mear seconds Sai was on the ground after getting a kick to the gut.

"Pathetic, may I ask what that was about?'' Asked Wufei.

"Why did you attack Flay.?" Asked Sai wgile grunting.

"She attacked us, I did what I did in self defense, honestly do you believe everything she says, any way why do you care?;'' Asked Wufei.

"She and I are arranged to get married that is why I care and her father just died in battle so she needs time to think without someone trying to kill her." Snapped Sai as Wufei grinned at the new information.

"Wow, so she is supposed to marry you. Now I know why she sleeps with the strikes pilot." Said Wufei as Sai's eyes opened wide along with the others.

"Flay really sleeps with Kira?" asked Sai

"Yep I herd them go at it once a while ago, congrats your engaged to a slut.'' Said Wufei. As he turned and left.

Meanwhile in town Dead, Cagalli and Kira sat down at a small food stand. "All we have left is that girl's Flay stuff. How are we supposed to get these things, like these lotions, there are like five different types, how many does one girl need?"

"People like her just like to obsess over their looks thats all.'' Said Dead.

"Yeah guess you right.'' Said Cagalli.

"Hey thats my girlfriend your talking about.'' Said Kira.

"Be silent you.'' Said Dead as Kira did as he was told, as their food arrived.

"You should really try this with chili sauce." said Cagalli.

"No you should really try it with Yogurt sauce." said a man as he placed a bottle in front of them. All 3 teens looked up to see a tall man with brown hair under his hat and with dark shades.

"Yogurt is horrible on this." stated Cagalli. Forget that and worry about them.'' Said Dead directing them towards some people hiding. "Good eye.'' He said. Across the street a man stood up with an RPG in his hands. He took aim at the small stand and the group of three people sitting there.

"Say goodbye Tiger." He said as he pulled the trigger. The moment the rocket fired the group reacted. The man with shades threw the small table over forming a small shield from the blast as the rocket hit next to them. Kira jumped in the air to try to protect Cagalli but chili sauce got all over Cagalli. When the smoke started to clear four men ran out of a building across the road firing guns. Dead Cagalli, Kira and the stranger ducked behind the table as bullets ripped through the air.

"For the preservation of our pure and blue world!" Yelled a few of the men firing at them as the man they meet pulled a gun from his waist line.

"Those people are from Blue Cosmos." said Cagalli "Yep now stay down.'' Said Dead as he got up, took out his gun and started shooting the men started to go down from from getting shot. One of the men fell to the ground causing his gun to skid across the ground stopping at Kira's side. Kira looked toward the side of a building and saw another man aiming a gun at the man's back. Kira grabbed the gun next to him and threw it at the man. Causing the man to fall back dropping the gun. Kira ran toward the man kicking him in the head causing him to fall to the ground. That is when the gun fire stopped and a Zaft soldier ran up to man who they had been talking to.

"Your suppose to shoot people with guns, not throw them.'' Said Dead as he walked up to the fallen man and shot him in the head.

"Sir, are you ok?" Asked the soldier.

"I'm fine thanks to this kid." said the man as he tilted his head toward Kira before taking off the hat and glasses showing his brown hair and a huge smile.

"So we have been talking to Andrew Waltfield, the Desert Tiger." said Cagalli as her sauce covered hair stuck to her face.

"Well how can I ever thank you my boy." Said Andrew "I know I can get your girlfriend cleaned up from the battle. Bring the car around."

"Yes, sir."

The three arrived and entered the home of the desert tiger as Kira and Cagalli looked around, admiring the magnificence of the home. Dead looked back seeing how many suits and guards there were. He sighed inwardly and stood by the two. In front of them stood a woman with blue hair dressed in a blue outfit. Her hair had a streak of orange on the sides. "Is this the girl you were talking about Andy?" she asked.

"Yea, she managed to get yogurt and chili sauce on her hair and clothes" Andrew replied. Dead and Kira watched as Cagalli was led away. Dead looked to face Andrew as he entered the room. Dead looked around the room; the smell of freshly brewed coffee entered his nose with each breath he took in. Kira entered shortly, noticing three cups of coffee.

Andrew turned around smiling at them. "I'm quite confident that the coffee I made is first rate. Come on, have a seat, make yourself at home." He said. Dead took a seat. He had his eyes closed as he thought about the situation and contemplated over a strategy to escape with all three of them alive. Kira stopped and glanced at the small rock piece on the mantle. "Huh.." Kira stepped closer toward the piece and looked at it carefully, noticing the deep impressions on the rock. "A fossil?"

"Evidence 01" Andrew said. As Kira turned around seeing Andrew putting a cup in front of Dead before offering a cup to him. "I have no idea why they call this a whale stone." He commented. Dead looked at the coffee for a moment ignoring the conversation. He seemed to be deep in some kind of preoccupied thought. "Hmm…" Dead took a sip of the coffee and kept the taste in his mouth for a moment letting the flavor sink in before he swallowed. He glanced up, looking at Andrew sitting in front of him.

"Well whatever that thing is, it's problematic." Andrew said. Kira was confused by his statement. "Problematic? Why?" he questioned.

Dead looked at Andrew. "You don't agree? It's only because they found this thing that this hope was suddenly opened up. Or you might call it a possibility. It's the possibility that human beings have the potential to go much further." Andrew said taking a sip of his coffee. "How about you what do you think of this?" he asked Dead. Dead looked at him with an indifferent demeanor. "Humans will evolve in whatever way they choose; it's not my say in how they will do it. Free will and emotions are what makes us humans. "he said. Dead still had an alert personality emanating from his body, yet there were signs that he calmed down and didn't seem to look at Andrew as much of a serious threat.

"Thoe it's that kind of hope that started this war…" He said As Dead looked up at him, finding this interesting. "Perspective on this war through the eyes of its soldiers from the enemy side…" He thought.

Before Andrew continued on about what started this war, the blue haired woman knocked on the door. "Hey Andy…" she called out. The door opened as the two women walked in. "Well, well, well." Andrew said looking at the two. Kira turned around, surprised at what he saw. Cagalli was wearing a light green dress. The dress was complimented by jewelry on her neck and wrists. She wore a light green hair pin that looked like a heart scale. Cagalli stood in front of them, blushing. She honestly hated dress like these. It reminded her too much of where she came from and where she ran away from.

Kira stared at her with his eyes wide open. "You're…you're a girl!" he said aloud. Insulted by his worlds she leaned in holding a fist up in anger. "Gr…what did you think!" she yelled. Kira raised his hands in defense. He shook his head apologetically. "No! I was just saying that this dress reminds me that you are a girl!"

"That amounts to the same thing, Jackass!" She retorted. Andrew and the blue haired girl broke out in laughter. Dead simply shook his head annoyed at everything that was going on.

Cagalli soon joined the two and sat down. Andrew looked at her and smiled. "That dress looks very flattering on you." He complimented. "From the looks of it, it seems you're accustomed to dressing up in fine clothing like that." He added.

Cagalli picked her cup of coffee up, bring it to her lips. "Say what you want." Andrew smiled finding her personality such a contrast to how she looked. "The perfect little lady until you speak." He said.

Cagalli replied quickly in response. "Well, your one to talk. I still can't believe that you're the Desert Tiger. Why spend your valuable time dressing people up? Is it to get your kicks?" she questioned.

"Well, Aisha was the one who selected that ensemble. What do you mean by getting my kicks?"

"Taking a trip into the city while wearing some disguise? Or have residence evacuate their town before burning it. That's what I mean."

Andrew was about to speak when Dead interrupted. "Calm down." He said. "There's no point in getting worked up. You will only succeed in getting yourself killed." Everyone looked at Dead as Andrew smiled. "Well seems like one of you doesn't want to die." He turned his attention to Dead. "What's your name? You're a very skilled pilot from what I've seen, and here you show the wisdom of a veteran." Andrew said smiling.

Dead thought for a moment. He thought about if he should give his name to this person. He thought back to when he first got his name, Dead prime.

 ***flashback***

He suddenly remembered how when he was just 7 years old he lost his both parents and little brother when the space coloney they were all born on was attacked. He joined a rebel group were he took the name Dead cause he looked like he was void of life, and chose the sure name prime cause he liked the word. Then one day fate led him to Epyon. And he met the others, and was adopted by Zechs and Noin thoe mostly noin.

 ***end flashback***

"My name is Dead prime."

"Wait your name is dead?'' Asked Andrew as he raised a eyebrow.

"Its the one I've taken.'' Said Dead.

"Well then, Dead. What do you think about all this?" he questioned. "What do you think needs to be done in order for this war to finally end? Give me your opinion as mobile suit pilots!" Andrew said in a demanding tone. "Unlike sports; War has no set time limit or points. So how do you determine who is the winner. At what point do we put an end to it?" Cagalli hid behind Kira worried that something bad would happen. She hoped that he would be able to protect her. Kira's eyes showed confusion as he repeated Andrew's words "At...What…point?"

"When every one of your enemies has been destroyed?" Andrew questioned as he pulled out a pistol. Dead stood up and pulled his pistol out aiming it at Andrew in response. Andrew smiled at the speed Dead stood up and pulled his handgun out. He looked over toward him. "So Dead, are you a Coordinator? Only a Coordinator would have that kind of reflexes." Andrew questioned. This question surprised the two as they glanced at Dead. Cagalli looked at him as she couldn't imagine Dead being a Coordinator. "It can't be…"

Dead answered without pause. "No, I'm not." He said. "What…?" was all Andrew could utter.

"It's difficult to explain…." Dead said calmly. He didn't really wish to go into detail about how much training he had to go through to get where he stood or that he was a newtype a evolved human today. "Endless hours…constant…" he thought to himself. Dead slipped for a moment while he thought of his past as Andrew noticed his eyes changed slightly.

Meanwhile In the Archangel's hangar, Sai stood in front of the Strike as he thought about how everyone relied on Kira and thought how he was the best. He thought of how Flay moved on to Kira and left him behind. Duo stood by Deathscythe hell guarding Epyon looking around. He glanced over to Sai. "Huh?"

He noticed the look in his eyes. Anger, sadness, and envy. He narrowed his eyes. His gut told him something was going to happen, but he didn't know what. All Duo knew was it would involve that kid.

Sai got into the Strike assuming that no one had seen him. Duo looked up noticing the boy climbing into the cockpit. "What's that kid doing?" Duo rushed toward the machine, hoping to convince the kid to get out. "He has no experience in a mobile suit and he's intending on piloting that!"

Sai booted up the Strikes system. Nervousness coursed through his veins. The thought of being caught, the thought of actually piloting this machine pushed his adrenaline rush to the maximum. His heart pounded like a battering ram, hitting his chest with full force. He watched as the machine came to life. He looked through the main screen seeing the end of the hangar. The Strike's eyes glowed a bright yellow. The machine started moving out of its holder. The mechanics moved out of the way

"Hey! What the hell?" Murdock shouted. Duo looked up at the suit seeing it moving. He was worried for a slight moment, assuming there was more than one person able to pilot the suit. He calmed down, noticing the suits wobbly movements.

The Strike continued to move as the mechanics and officers gathered in the Hangar. "Will someone please tell me what's going on? The kid hasn't returned from his trip yet, has he?" he questioned

Duo walked up next to Murdock fallowed by the others, and looked at the Strike. "It's another kid, I think his name was Sai?" he asked wondering if Murdock knew the name.

"Who's inside it?" Mu questioned.

"What? I don't understand this at all" Miriallia said.

Sai tried his best to pilot the machine. He narrowed his eyes in anger. "But why!" he questioned. "It's not fair!" Sai stepped on the lower pads that controlled the suits leg movement and balance. The suit was still connected to the ship by the cable line.

"Hey stop!" Murdock yelled.

Sai struggled to keep the Strike on its feet. The suit fell down on its knees. The system beeped, signaling some kind of error. Sai cried out holding onto the controls tightly. He kept thinking why. Why did Flay go to Kira? Why did Kira let that happen? Why did this have to happen to him?

Flay knew why Sai would such a thing. She didn't want to be the center of everyone's judgment and left the hangar. "Dummy…" She thought. Tears ran down her eyes as she ran.

Meanwhile.

Andrew kept his look on Dead, puzzled and at the same time, fascinated that such a person existed. "This kid must have gone through one hell of a training program or something" He assumed. He caught a glimpse of Kira's eye movements. He kept his gun pointed at the two. "I'd advise you not to try anything stupid. Even if you have berserker capabilities, you still wouldn't be able to escape out of here with any degree of success. Even if you had this guy helping you, its three kids versus a military strong hold." Andrew said.

Kira looked at Andrew questioningly. "Did you say Berserker?"

"Everyone in here is a Coordinator, just like you. There's no way you could overpower us all." Andrew warned. Surprised by the allegation made by Andrew, Cagalli looked at Kira confusingly. "Huh..! But wait…"

"Even if you aren't a Coordinator, Dead; I have a strong feeling that this boy is one, and by the look he's giving me, my hunch is right." He said. "I saw you in battle on two separate occasions. Take your adjustments for contact pressure on the sand and the heat convection parameters. I would say someone like you would be considered a first rate specimen."

Andrew kept his gun aimed at them as he looked at Dead once again. "It's difficult for me to believe that a Natural could pilot such a machine. Then again, the mobile suit itself isn't registered as an Earth Alliance mobile suit." Dead looked at him calmly listening to his words. Andrew stared into his eyes. There were definitely signs of a cold soldier, yet there was something else inside. "So let me ask you again Dead, what will it take to end this war?"

Dead found this question easy to answer. "A battle ends when all enemies are eliminated. Humans will always fight; it's a part of who we are. It does not matter if we're Coordinators or Naturals. All humans are weak. We're so weak…we can't even fight without weapons. save for those who have evolved" He said coldly. Andrew and Dead looked into the barrel of each other's guns as Andrew was surprised by his words. He smiled at Dead, realizing something. "Sounds like you understand. How many battles have you been in?" he asks Dead. "I've been fighting for as long as I can remember. So much so I cant remember what havinga normal life was like" Dead replied.

Andrew smiled, understanding Dead a bit better, even if he had minimal information on the pilot. He felt that his goal for this escapade was nearly complete. What he wanted out of this was a sense of understanding and to gain something that would peak his curiosity. Although he felt conflicted with everything he learned today, he still felt satisfied with the results. He turned his attention looking at Kira.

"If rumors started circulating around that it's actually a Natural who's the pilot of that mobile suit, I'm not one who'd believe it without question. But considering your actions on the battlefield, there's no doubt about it. I have no idea what your reasons are for fighting against your own people, but as long as you remain the pilot of that Earth's forces mobile suit, you and I are destined to be sworn enemies; even if we both are Coordinators."

He relaxed his hold on his pistol as the two teens let their guard down. Dead lowered his gun but he kept it in his hand. "Makes you wonder if there's any other way besides for one of us to be killed in battle." Andrew said casually. Kira and Cagalli looked at him confused while Dead remained calm and seemly indifferent.

Andrew's personality changed. He seemed more relaxed, like he was before. "Well the fact is you all saved my life today. And this time, we aren't meeting on the battlefield." Andrew opened puts the gun back and stored it away. He pushed a button on the device sitting on the drawer.

The door opened as the three glanced at Aisha standing by the door. "You're all free to go. I enjoyed talking with you today; although, I can't determine if it was beneficial or not." He said. Kira put his hand on Cagalli's shoulder as they headed to the door, leaving.

"I'll see you on the battlefield." Andrew said. Kira glanced back at Andrew and thought about everything they went through. The two left with a dejected look on their faces. Dead was the last to leave. "I'll see you on the battlefield as well, Dead?" he questioned. Dead looked at him for a moment. Andrew was still astonished that throughout this whole ordeal, Dead's demeanor never changed at all.

"You should watch yourself, commander. You're kindness will only lead to heartbreak." Dead glanced at Aisha before he left. Andrew was left with the most unprecedented look of confusion.

Well thats it for now please review. Was thinking of putting Dead, Miriallia and Cagalli in a love triangle any thoughts.


	9. The Victor

The Victor.

 **Hello here it is now everyone the new chapter tried my best hope you all enjoy the fight in this chapter. Also Deciding either Cagalli or Miriallia for Dead but what do you think. Let me know in reviews. Anyway lets get on with the story.**

Returning to the Archangel was not great for Kira. He learned that Sai, one of his closest friends, attempted to pilot the Strike.

In an attempt to forget what he did in the past, Kira tried to do whatever he thought was best and hoped that his friendship with Sai would not end up as it did with Athrun. He followed Kuzzey to a room. Sai was placed under solitary confinement for what he did. Kuzzey stopped at the door and looked at Kira. "Kira, it would probably be better if he didn't see you. When I open the door, keep out of sight." Kuzzey suggested. Kira looked at him confused, wondering why he would make such a request.

"We don't want Sai to go nuts again." Kuzzey turned around and opened the door. The room was dark as if the lights haven't been turned on for a long time. Kira leaned on the wall, taking Kuzzey's suggestion to heart. He figured that it would be for the best. He couldn't help but see his friend's condition with his own eyes. He leaned over looking in.

"I'm fine…" Sai said in a sad tone. "One week might feel like an eternity but since it's a rule, there's not much we can do" Kuzzey said. Sai smiled at him. "I know…don't worry. I'll be alright" Sai said. Kuzzey stood up preparing to leave. Kira took it as his cue to stop spying as he leaned back on the wall. He noticed someone at the other end of the hall that he and Kuzzey came from. The person attempted to hide, but moved too slow. Kira noticed the pink uniform and the strawberry red hair. "Hmm…"

In the hanger.

Dead was working on Epyon. When the coast was clear the the others came and spoke with.

"We herd about what happened in town.'' Said Quatre.

"Yeah herd you did pretty well.'' Said Duo.

"And showed no mercy, well done.'' Said Wufei.

"And also herd about the desert tiger.'' Said Trowa.

"Did anything happen we should know?'' Asked Heero.

"Personal the desert tiger kinda reminded me of each of you in certain ways.'' Said Dead.

"Say what?'' Said Duo.

Before they could say more, they noticed Cagalli. Hiding behind a crate.

"Anything we can help you wit ?'' Asked Quatre as Cagalli came out.

"Ah sorry its just that.'' Said Cagalli.

"Want to more about our gundams.'' Said Heero.

"Yes mainly Epyon.'' Said Cagalli as she looked at the six gundams, but the one that she looked at most was Epyon.

"We told you all we plan to.''' Said Wufei, as he went back to Altron.

"I just want to know about your machines. It's just they are so different from the Strike and yet, they seem similar at the same time." She said. She tried to hide something and Duo noticed it.

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to get out of all of this, but the less you know about that forsaken machine, the better." Duo advised. "Trust me."

Cagalli looked at him questioningly. "Forsaken? What do you mean? Have you piloted it before?"

"No the only ones here who have are Dead and Heero.'' said Duo.

"You are saying to much.'' said Heero as he and the others returned to their gundams.

"Cagalli its best you not try to find out anymore.'' Said Dead, who was returning to Epyon.

Outside, Murrue, Mu, and Badgiruel met Sahib once again to discuss their battle plan. "This area is full of caves from abandoned mines." Sahib points to a marked location on the map. "And this location has mines that we've set. If we were going to use any place for a battlefield, it would be this one. The enemy is probably thinking the same thing. It would be a waste not to put our land mines to good use."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Mu questioned. "Putting us aside, if you consider how well you're equipped, you can expect heavy casualties"

Sahib sighed. "We could do as the tiger says, give up and work for those guys. It's a very tempting offer since we would be promised a most peaceful life; much like in Banadiya. In fact, a great number of the women have asked us to consider it. However, a rulers hand can be unpredictable and brutal. I believe our families suffered for centuries because of this."

Mu sighed heavily understanding the people's want for freedom under their own will.

"We will not rule, and will not be ruled. That is all we wish for. If we could reclaim all of the mining area that the tiger took over in the east." Sahib sighed heavily. "Of course we'll be taking advantage of your power for our purpose too, that should make it even. That should set your mind at ease."

Seeing a proper course in action, Mu saw that the plan was pretty good; it could be pulled off. He supported it fully. "Alright then, I'm with you." He said. He glanced over toward Murrue seeing if the Captain agreed with this battle plan or not. "Uh Captain?"

Seeing the look on Mu's face, it was tough not to agree to the condition of assisting the Desert Dawn members. "Then it's settled. We will be glad to accept your cooperation with us in this plan.." Sahib nodded approvingly.

Meanwhile.

Dead and Epyon were just above some small cliffs. Dead noticed Cagalli behind some rocks. "Come out Cagalli i know your there.'' Said Dead.

Cagalli came out of hiding.

''Still want to know more about Epyon?'' Asked Dead as Cagalli nodded. "Is it to do with were you are from?'' Asked dead who knew Cagalli was from Orb.

"Yes I come from the neutral nation Orb. It's where the G-weapons, like the Strike were manufactured. That's how I know so much about it." Cagalli continued to explain her role but left out details of how important she was. Cagalli found a sense of trust she could give with Dead. It was like she could see a bright light of hope in his eyes.

"Cagalli you don't know what you are trying to get into.'' Said Dead.

"What do you Mien?'' Asked Cagalli as Epyons head moved a bit as its eyes flashed. Cagalli backed away a bit.

"Epyon is no ordinary mobile suit, even by Gundam standards.'' Said Dead as he looked at Epyon.

"Epyon is a monster, thats all you need to know and if you wanted to try and make more like him princess then that would be unwise.'' Said Dead shocking Cagalli.

"yep I know who you really are, I also know that monsters can not be controlled.'' Said dead.

"What do you mien?'' Asked Cagalli still confused.

"Do you truly wish to know.?'' Asked Dead as Cagalli nodded.

"Then come over here.'' Said Dead as Cagalli stood Beside Dead as he grabbed hold of the zip line and placed a arm around Cagalli who blushed as they went up. And got inside the cockpit.

"Still want to do this believe me what will happen can not be undone.'' Said Dead.

"Just do it.'' Said Cagalli.

"Alright, you herd her Epyon do your thing.'' Said Dead as the cockpit glowed Yellow and the zero system started to effect Cagalli. Who started to scream till the glowing faded and Dead got them out. And back on the ground.

''What was that?'' Asked a scared Cagalli.

"The reason why you should stop trying to find out more about Epyon.'' Said Dead.'' As I said Epyon is a monster and can not be controlled and if you try to make othes like him you will only create more monsters.''

"Then why do you keep piloting it?'' Asked Cagalli who started to cry.

"Cause he is my friend and like him I'm also a monster, I only feel at home on the battlefield and only feel alive when I'm fighting. And I feel nothing when I kill people regardless who they are.'' Said Dead.

"Please stop.'' Said Cagalli as she placed her hands on Dead's shoulders."You need to stop piloting that thing.''

"Im the only one who can fight against his control, anyone else would not last long.'' Said Dead.

Cagalli just grabbed Dead in a hug which caused them to fall down, with Cagalli on top. Cagalli looked at Dead their eyes meeting. Cagalli did not know what she was doing she just leaned in and pressed her lips against Dead's. When they parted Dead was about to say something till Cagalli put a finger on his lips as she removed her shirt then his. Then their pants.

Meanwhile back at the Archangel.

Kira lied in bed thinking about everything he had gone through. His small mechanical pet jumped around and moved about in the room. He had his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. He heard the alert buzzing that indicated someone was about to enter. "Kira?"

He sat up. Glancing at the opened door he noticed Flay walk in. "What are you doing here in the dark?" she questioned. Flay turned on the lights illuminating the dark room. Kira sighed when he glanced at Flay. She was the last person he wanted to see. "What was all that about earlier?" he questioned her, wondering why she spied on him. "You were there weren't you, where Sai is."

Flay ignored his question and sat down next to him. There was a brief moment of silence. Flay sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "That Sai, he's so misguided." She said. Her tone was that of an evil manipulative bitch. "There's no way a guy like him could compete against someone like you." She said, trying to build up Kira's confidence and in turn her own control over him. "The boy is such a fool" she said bluntly.

"Uh...Flay?" Kira questioned. He found it so difficult that she could say such callous things about her ex. He sighed wondering if he had caused all of this trouble by giving into his male urges that night. _"If only that night had not happened…everything would be fine now!"_ he thought. Flay looked at Kira concerned. "Kira?"

Flay tried to move closer to him, but Kira kept inching away. "Kira?" She asked once more. Kira sighed looking down on the floor. She assumed he was confused again and went on the attack. "You know it's going to be okay. I'm always here for you…" She leaned in and tried to kiss him, trying to get him aroused. She attempted to use her body to control him.

Kira was in no mood for intercourse. He pushed Flay back. "F-Flay!" Flay didn't listen and tried to grinds her body on his. Kira pushed Flay off and stood up. "Stop it already." Taken back by his action she looked at him confusingly. "Kira?"

"Sorry" Kira said before leaving his room. Flay sat on the bed her arm reached out. "Kira!" she cried. She lowered her head in defeat sighing softly. Kira ran down the hall finding a small opening. He walked in and sat down hiding in the dark area.

The next day, a large vessel that resembled a black Lesseps was delivered along with several Vulphau transport planes unloaded mobile suits for Commander Waltfeld's use. The ships unloaded an orange mobile suit. It seemed similar to Zaft's Ginn unit, but it had the capability to transforming into a tank form. Inside their new base, Andrew slammed a file down on his desk. "What is up with those guys at Gibraltar? Why are they sending us these? Are they all out of Bucues?"

A solider stood in front of his commander reporting what the base's commanding officers told him. "Well, they said they couldn't provide us with any more of them. Perhaps they think they're doing us a favor by sending those 2 guys. They're here to assist with the mobile suit that joined the Earth Forces. They've labeled the unit, Delta One"

"Their pilot's battle experience is limited to space. I can't help but think they'll only get in the way. I'd only imagine that they'd waste their lives fighting against _that_ pilot." Andrew thought back to what Dead said, in regards to him being too kind. _"Maybe kindness is what's needed to change the course of war….but maybe I'm just too knee deep in a foolish dream."_

"They are from an elite unit."

"I don't like the fact that they're from the Le Creuset team. I can never stand that guy." Andrew commented.

Outside the suits were unloaded as the Vulphau transport planes left the area. Dearka and Yzak disembarked their units and stood out in the sand, waiting for the Commander. The wind blew, picking the sand up and pushing it toward their faces. "What are we doing in a place like this!" Dearka questioned.

"They say you can only really appreciate the desert when you've lived here. So welcome. I'm Andrew Waltfeld, the commanding officer here." Andrew commented. The two saluted the commander and stated their name and team. "Yzak Joule, of the Le Creuset team."

"Dearka Elsman, also of the Le Creuset team"

Andrew and Decosta saluted the soldiers in return. "It must have been tough getting down here. We appreciate you coming, I herd the other 2's suits are being repaired still glad your here"

"Thank you, sir." Yzak said calmly.

Andrew smiled noticing the scar on his face. "When one doesn't have a scar removed, some might think it's a symbol of your commitment." Yzak turned his head away, not wanting to discuss the matter behind his scar. "Or since you've turned your head away, maybe it's a symbol of your humiliation." Andrew said.

"Why don't you just tell us where the Legged ship is?"

"Currently it's at a resistance base approximately a hundred and eighty kilometers southeast of here. We sent out reconnaissance drone. You want to see the pictures?" Andrew looked at the two G-weapon units. "Yep, I see they're the same of machine as that other one." He commented.

"Speaking of mobile suits, where's Delta One is it still with them? What about the alliances' mobile suit commander? What can you tell us about your engagement with it?" Dearka asked.

Andrew thought back to the battle and remembered how Kira dominated the battle near the end. He sighed, "Yea…well. We did as best as the Le Creuset team. As for the Delta One unit, I haven't engaged it in battle at all, or those other suits."

Back at the Desert Dawn's base, the Archangel and resistance group gathered their weapons ready for their attack on the Desert Tiger. The soldiers gathered all of their materials. "Bring all of it, we can't afford to leave anything behind!" someone shouted. Kisaka ordered.

The Archangel's thrusters ignited as it moved. The ship ascended high above the sand. The jeeps set off ahead of the ship. "Let's move out!" Sahib ordered. The civilians watched as their husbands, brothers, siblings and other family members left to fight this battle for their freedom. Kisaka sat in one of the jeeps next to Cagalli. She seemed to have something on her mind.

"You Ok there?'' He asked.

"Huh yeah sorry.'' Said Cagalli who was thinking about what she and dead did last night.

"cagalli yula athha what hell did you do.'' She said to herself.

Meanwhile with Zaft.

The Buster and Duel stood on top of the black Lesseps as Yzak and Dearka followed a soldier and Commander Waltfeld. The group entered the ship. "Tell me the enemy's position."

"Yes sir" Andrew and the others gathered behind the small screen. "They're moving north to northwest from their previous location." The soldier said.

"It's the Legged Ship."

"They're headed for the remains of the Talbadia factory district. Well, I couldn't say I wouldn't do the same thing. If I was their commander I would try to blow right through us."

"What do we do sir?" a soldier asked.

"I hoped that they would have waited a little bit longer, can't change that"

"Aren't we attacking?" Yzak asked

"We are. Listen up! We're moving out, Code 02. Notify the Petrie and Henry Carter immediately!"

Inside the Archangel's mess hall, Kira looked down at his food tray as he sighed depressingly.

"What's taking you so long, hurry up and eat." Mu said. "Here." Mu placed one of his extra sandwiches onto Kira's tray. Kira watched Mu eating. He had already eaten the standard amount given on the food trays. "Uh Commander, haven't you had enough to eat?" he questioned. Mu smiled at him and replied. "Listen kid, we're getting ready to go into a big battle here. If we don't eat, we won't have any strength." He held up a condiment bottle that had a faded blue top. "Try this; it tastes great with yogurt sauce."

Kira looked at the body as his eyes widened. He remembered Andrew's words from their last encounter. Mu looked at him oddly. "Huh?"

"It's just the Tiger said the same thing. It tastes great with yogurt sauce."

"Ah, you don't say. That man knows his food." Mu said. "I'll tell you. It's a lot easier fighting an enemy you don't personally know. Just forget him!" Kira looked at him confusingly; his adolescent mind unable to comprehend the importance of war. "Huh?"

"When you're fighting for your life against an opponent you know personally, it's just that much harder to face him."

Kira was shocked by his words. He was reminded of his friend Athrun, who was practically like a brother to him. He sighed looking down sadly. Suddenly an explosion sounded around the ship. Mu and Kira stood up looking around. "What was that?" an officer questioned.

"Commander La Flaga and Ensign Yamato, please report to your machines." Miriallia's voice called out on the intercom.

The two headed out and went straight to the hangar.

Inside the hangar Heero sat in Wing Zero's cockpit. He hacked into the Archangel's sensors and linked it with his and the others suits, giving him and them a greater radius of detection. "Hmm…." Heero looked at in the incoming cruisers. "Land based ships." Heero continued looking at the situation of the inevitable battle. "I'll have to fight…" he concluded. He closed his eyes thinking of what kind of strategic maneuver the enemy would attempt to do. He had to be one step ahead of his opponent. He didn't want to use the Zero System just yet. He felt that he had enough experience to read an enemy's intentions on his own without Zero. He and the others soon launched after Kira arrived.

"Hey Dead you OK in their?'' Asked Duo.

"Yep. Said Dead in a tone that made then not believe him.

"You were gone for a while yesterday.'' Said Trowa.

"I hope you did nothing foolish.'' Said Heero.

"What ever is on your mind get it out, we are heading into battle.'' Said Wufei.

The Skygrasper entered the launch bay and stopped behind the indicator. "La Flaga, Skygrasper 1, prepare for takeoff." Miriallia informed over the intercom. The rear door closed as everything was set. Mu watched the indicator waiting for a clear. The light blue color glowed as the Skygrasper launched into the battle.

The Strike was next. The suit got on the launch pad as the foot holders secured their grip. The suit was outfitted with the Aile Striker pack

"Are you sure you're okay with just the Aile?" Murdock questioned.

"Yes, against Bucues, I need the mobility."

The pack connected to the suits back while it grabbed a hold of the shield and rifle. Once the Aile Strike was completely equipped the indicator turned light blue, giving Kira the OK to launch.

"Kira Yamato, taking off!"

The Strike launched out into the fray. One of the choppers fired its weapons on the Strike right when it launched out. The Strike moved its shield in front of its face to block the rounds and waited for the firing to end. Once the shots ceased, the Strike returned fire as a volley of rounds launched toward the chopper destroying it.

"So they've launched…" Andrew said. He seemed pleased to see both the Strike and the other 6 gundams out on the battlefield. He looked toward a soldier in the rear. "Decosta's in charge. I'm headed out. Get my Lagowe ready!" he ordered. Yzak barged in and looked at the screen. His first glance was toward the Strike. He ignored Delta One as his attention was fixated on the Strike. His rage grew as he saw the Strik. "I will get you! I swear I will shoot you down!" he yelled.

"Yzak! Come over here!" Dearka yelled out. Yzak looked over at Dearka. "What!" he questioned angrily. Dearka pointed at the screen where the images displayed Epyon and the other gundams decimating their forces. "How can those suits destroy our units so easily?" Yzak asked. Dearka grew concerned seeing how they moved and fought. "I don't know, but I know a way we can find out…" He shot a smile at Yzak.

Yzak grinned knowing what he meant. "Let's got then!" he said. Yzak and Dearka rushed out to the hangar.

Inside the hangar an orange mobile suit that seemed kinda like a Bucue stood with its zip line lowered. Andrew stood by Aisha. His pilot suit was black and orange; the orange areas had stripes similar to a tigers. His suit truly reflected his nickname. Aisha's suit was similar to those of all the other solders, but the color was an offset faded pink or violet. Andrew was about to board his machine when he glanced over to see Yzak and Dearka approaching him.

"Commander, what the hell is going on around here? Why are we stuck here?" Yzak questioned. Andrew found the boy's question humorous in some ways. "Oh my, do all members of the La Creuset team object orders given to them by their superior officers? Or are you just extra special" Andrew asked.

"No however we've more experience battling that Legged ship." Yzak replied ready to defend his name as a soldier.

"Losing experience doesn't count as experience. And did you forget we're not just facing the Strike and Legged ship, we're also facing those other units." Aisha teased.

"What?" Yzak yelled shocked that someone would say such a thing to him.

Andrew glanced over toward her. "Aisha…"

"Sorry"

He looked at Yzak seriously. He knew that the two pilots were like any other skilled red coat. He couldn't imagine them facing off against the Strike or anyone. They didn't display of promising qualities that he thought was needed to face the Strike or Delta One Pilot. _"There experience is limited. They're not ready."_ He tried to save the boy from more humiliation. "You're suits are designed for artillery battle. You won't be able to move as fast as the Bucues." He stopped, thinking for a moment. "Although if you're so determined to go out to battle, I could let you try your hand at taking down Delta One."

Yzak gritted his teeth. He wanted to face the Strike, But part of him also wanted to face Dead and those other suits. Dearka stepped forward and held him back, trying to calm him down. "That's enough Yzak, we have our orders." The two saluted the commander and left. "Don't worry, as soon as we take down this Delta One; they'll be plenty of chances to attack them." Dearka commented quietly.

Andrew held onto the zip line watching the two leave. "Can you believe that kid's attitude? He's in for a rude awakening with that kind of mouthy insolence."

Aisha smiled chuckling slightly. "That's true; especially when you've sent them to attack the Delta One unit. From what you've told me Andy, I don't think there'd be anyone less fitting for the job besides that pilot." Aisha got onto the Lagowe. The hatch opened. "Alright Decosta, I'm leaving you in charge."

"Yes sir,"

Andrew looked down at the second seat as Dead's words repeated in his mind. He shook his head trying to focus on the battle. "Waltfeld, Lagowe, heading out!" The suit jumped onto the sand .The suit had a completely different design from the Bucue and was outfitted with beam cannons on its back. The suit's foot track slid on the sand as it headed into battle.

Dead continued to battle the Bucues. As did the others who were off attacking the enemy ships. The sensors blared as he looked over seeing two new mobile suits coming toward him. "Hmm…they're 2 of the G-weapons. The ones stolen by Zaft…" Dead watched seeing the pilots using their suits thrusters to keep their suits off the sand. "They haven't accounted for the sand…"

The Duel Assault Shroud flew up and landed down and flew up once more, trying to 'jump' to get into Epyon's range. "Damn it. What's going on? Why won't it move on this crummy sand?" Yzak yelled. Dearka grunted landing his suit. He tried to focus and see what alterations were needed to adapt the suit to this particular environment. He pulled out the keyboard and began typing rapidly. Yzak was too blindly focused by anger and determination to calm down and make any changes.

After a brief moment Dearka's unit, the Buster, stood upright. "Ok, that's better. Yzak!" he yelled. Yzak had his sights on Epyon. "There you are, hurry up and fall so I can get to the Strike!" Yzak yelled. He fired his rifle and the rail gun mounted on the right shoulder.

Dead maneuvered the Epyon back and forth dodging the shots with ease. The Vulcan cannons fired at the Duel. The Due raised its shield blocking the rounds. Yzak grunted and moved the Duel closer toward Epyon. The Duel stopped in front of the gundam and moved the shield out of the way, pulling out its saber. The Duel slashed down at the suit. Dead read his movements like an open book. He moved Epyon back as it got up in the air. Yzak looked up and lost control of the Duel's stability on the sand. It fell having slipped on the sand.

Dead saw his chance. The suit flew down and stopped. It aimed the twin buster rifle at point blank. Yzak looked down at the barrel in horror. He watched helplessly as the energy built up. He prepared to fire the weapon when Dead heard the sensors' warning of an incoming heat source. The suit pulled away as the shots passed through the two suits.

"I won't let you!" Dearka yelled. The Buster combined its rifles into one of the two configurations as the beam charged. Dearka aimed at Epyon. "I doubt you can dodge this!" Dearka pulled the trigger and the Buster fired its weapon. The beam shot out and burst. The shot spread out into many smaller beams that headed toward Epyon.

Dead narrowed his eyes pushing the control handles forward. The Epyon's thrusters ignited, it twirled and moved about elegantly, it raised its Beam saber up using it to block shots that it could not dodge. Dearka watched in amazement as this pilot was able to dodge nearly all of the shots. "What the hell?" he yelled.

"Hey dumbass, wanna try taking me on.'' Came Duo's voice as the Deathscythe's Beam scythe's blades appeared infront of the Buster's head.

"How the hell did he get behind me?'' Said Dearka in panic.

Yzak tried to get the Duel up when he found it caught by Altron's left dragon fang. First wrapping around the arms then torso then legs.

"And your suppose to be the best ZAFT has.'' Said Wufei as he started to crush parts of The duel.

"Let me go you bastard.'' Said Yzak.

Elsewhere the Strike destroyed one Bucue after another. The Strike landed and Kira noticed one unit rushing towards him. The Strike moved quickly and threw its saber at the Bucue. The saber pierced its head and destroyed the mono-eye. The Strike pulled out its rifle and fired at the suit, destroying it.

The Strike dashed toward anothe. And kicked the head off; Kira then turned around and fired the rifle at its torso. The suit blew up instantly. Kira breathed heavily. He was growing tired of fighting. He remembered what Andrew said. He shook his head trying to focus on the battle. His sensors blared when he looked at the radar, seeing the Archangel under attack. As the The Lagowe attacked.

The Lagowe fired its beam cannons at the Strike. The Strike held up its shield defensively as the Lagowe circled the unit. Kira moved out the way and returned fire, but the Lagowe's movement was too swift for a direct hit. "That isn't a Bucue…the command unit! Is it his?" Kira questioned. Kira looked over noticing the Lagowe charging at him once more.

The Lagowe fired its cannons, but the beams were deflected by the Strike's shield. Aisha smiled in the cockpit when she noticed the Strike's maneuver. "Oh my, he is good." She commented.

"Told you, he was even better the other day when his intensity was turned up." Andrew said. Aisha heard Andrew's tone. She knew him for a long time and knew that tone. "You're taking this well…" she said. Andrew didn't say anything; he didn't want to admit that he didn't want to fight this kid. "This is difficult for you, isn't it?" She asked. "I can tell...you're very fond of him…"

"Think he'd surrender?" Andrew asked.

"Not a chance."

The two suits took to the sky. Kira attempted to shoot the unit down, assuming that the unit couldn't do much in the sky. The Strike fired its rifle. The beam headed straight for the Lagowe. Andrew maneuvered the suit to the side, dodging the blast. The Lagowe charged at the Strike, hitting it head on. Kira yelled as the suit fell to the sand. The thrusters on the Aile pack ignited saving him from a hard landing. The alarm sounded, alerting Kira of the low battery level.

Meanwhile.

Dead and the others had destroyed all other enemy mobile suits save for the Duel and Buster who they let go.

"Man wisj we could just kill them.'' Said Wufei.

"Epyon and Zero both say they must live for now so they live.'' Said Heero.

"Besides they are fun to Beat up.'' Said Duo.

"That damned Legged ship, if those other suits were not here." Andrew said angrily.

"This isn't good Andy…" Aisha said worriedly.

The Lagowe and Strike were the few remaining suits that were still battling. The Strike held the rifle with both hands as Kira hoped to get a more direct shot. The Strike jumped up and fired a shot at the Lagowe. The Lagowe was hit and its right front leg was destroyed in the process.

"Watch out!" Aisha warned.

"I know…!"

The Lagowe returned fire. One of the shots hits the rifle, forcing the Strike to drop it. The Lagowe chashed at the Strike. Kira countered with the Strike's saber. The two suits slashed at one another cutting off one of their respective stabilizer wings.

The two suits stared at each other, their sabers ignited. Andrew took this brief moment to contact Decosta. "Decosta?"

"Yes sir?"

"Take all the remaining forces and retreat. Head to Banadiya and tell Gibraltar." He ordered. Decosta complied with the order and disconnected the communication line. Andrew looked down at Aisha. "You go to." He suggested, there was a tone in his voice that seemed different when he spoke to her about leaving.

She smiled at him. "I'd rather go down fighting." She said. She deeply loved him, and would rather die by his side rather than live without him. Andrew looked at her seriously as Heero's words sunk into his mind and heart. "I can't allow that Aisha." He said. He pushed some of the controls as the Lagowe's cockpit opened. "Go" he said in a demanding voice.

"But, Andy!"

"I'd rather see you live than risk your life. Go!" he ordered. Aisha saw the look on his face and knew there was no way of winning this argument. She lowered herself down. Kira watched confused by this event, wondering what was going on. "Are they finally surrendering?" he questioned. He glanced at the pilot on the sand near the Lagowe's foot. Aisha heard Andrew requesting someone to pick her up. Once the zip line returned the cockpit closed.

Kira looked as the Lagowe dashed at him. The Strike took a defensive position. "Please stop! You've already lost." He reasoned. Andrew gritted his teeth and yelled back. "I'm not done yet"

The Lagowe and strike exchanged blows as Kira managed to further damage the suit. The front cockpit began to smoke and explode. Andrew felt thankful that he ordered his loved one to leave. "There are no clear rules on how war is won."

"Don't do it, Waltfeld!" Kira glance at the battery level as it reached red. The beam saber dispersed and the Phase Shift deactivated automatically. The Lagowe's cockpit sparked, indicating it was going to explode. Andrew knew he would have only one shot left at taking the kid down. "I won't quit. This is the only way! I won't stop until one of us is dead!" he yelled out. The Lagowe dashed ahead giving one final strike.

Angered over the situation and in desperate need of power, Kira's eyes dilated. He jettisoned the Aile Pack and dropped the shield. The Strike grabbed one of the Armor Schneider knives. The Lagowe tackled the Strike, hitting its torso. Kira acted instinctively for survival and stabbed the core that sparked. The Strike was knocked back onto the sand. Kira watched as the Lagowe sparked wildly. Andrew knew this was the end. He looked up, not even attempting to escape the inevitable explosion. "Good bye…Aisha…"

The suit and cockpit exploded leaving only a cloud of smoke and destroyed parts. Kira cried. He cried out for his enemy. "I…I…it didn't have to end like this!" he cried out. Aisha watched from one of the carriers as she cried. "Andy…Andy!" She broke down into tears, covering her face.

The Archangel wasn't moving for some time as they had to repair the damage to the ship and collect the damaged SkyGrasper.

Dead asked Kira to leave the cockpit so they could talk.

five The other Gundams joined them as they stood near the Archangel. Kira was finding it hard to fight back the tears as he stood with the older pilots. "Does it get any easier?" He asked.

The others glanced at each other. Dead, Heero, Wufei, Duo, Trowa and Quatre shook their heads. "If it ever does, then get as far away from fighting as you can." Quatre said grimly.

"For some It only becomes easier to ignore the pain, that's all. Only a few ever get used to it Even some of us who've been fighting since we could hold a gun know it's impossible not to feel something for the people you kill." Trowa admitted.

"Only Dead feels nothing from killing people.'' Said Heero.

"But he can not leave the battlefield anymore then we can stop breathing.'' Said Trowa.

To Kira's surprise, Dead nodded in agreement with Trowa.

"The tons and tons of blood on our hands ain't coming off no matter what we would try to do and we can not wash it off now." Duo said with a half-hearted shrug.

"The only thing you can do is hope the war ends before the body count you've racked up becomes too high." Wufei said coolly.

"But I-!" Kira began before Heero raised a hand to silence him.

"What's done is done. All you can do is praise his skill in battle, and then move on. There will be more to come before the war ends, and you can't grieve for every person you kill." Heero's icy tone made Kira want to punch him again, until Quatre spoke.

"I hate to say it, but Heero is right. For pilots who are as skilled as Mr. Waltfeld was, all you can do is praise his skills, and then get ready for the next battle. You will face a lot more opponents; some of them may even be more even skilled than he was, unless you run away from the battle."

"I can't-!" Said Kira.

"Then take our advice. We have been doing this for a long time; admittedly some of us have been on a field of battle for almost as long as you've been alive. If you want to continue to fight to protect your friends, and keep your sanity, you'll learn to take the advice of those who've been fighting longer than you have." Trowa said sternly.

"If not then you will Die.'' Said Wufei.

Kira dropped his gaze to avoid looking at their grim expressions. After a few moments of silence, he nodded before sullenly returning to the Strike. As the Strike left, the others sighed.

"Man, I hate doing the whole 'tough love' approach." Duo grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck to ease the tension that had settled there.

"We had to do it though. I just hope he takes the advice to heart. It'll be hard, but it'll keep him from doing anything stupid." Quatre said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Trowa shook his head. "Deciding to counter that Flay girl's influence."

"At least he doesn't suspect that's what we're doing. Plus, the advice we gave him is correct: all you can do is ignore the pain of what you've done until all the battles are fought. Or learn to live with it. What you decide to do after that is completely up to you." Wufei admitted.

The others nodded in agreement before returning to their Gundams. They may have defeated the Desert Tiger, but the forces that had retreated were still out there, and could regroup and attack before they could get out to the ocean…

 **Well thats it for now. And Yes Dead and Cagalli did do it. All night long, could not resist but ut dose not mien they will be paired together things may change please review.**


	10. To the Sea

To the Sea.

 **Hey there everyone Here it is now the newest chapter I hope you enjoy. Tried to make this a long one but came up as is. Hope you like it.**

At the desert Dawn's base Everyone drank and celebrated. Earth alliance soldiers and rebels joined hand in hand in a drunken mess of happiness over their well-earned victory.

Inside the cave Sahib celebrated with the Captain and Lieutenants. He raised his cup into the air and shouted happily. "To a new Desert Dawn"

Murrue raised her cup meeting his. "To a victorious future!" she celebrated.

"Yea, I'll drink to that." Mu said. The four raised their cups high and drank. Badgiruel couldn't hold down the heavy drink and coughed. Mu placed his cup down and looked at Sahib. "Things aren't going to be easy for you guys around here. The Tiger may be gone, but you still have to deal with Zaft…" he said worriedly. "I don't think they'll stop until they take back those mines. They'll regroup and come back"

"And when they do, we'll be ready to fight them. We will fight until our last man." He said holding up a gun. A young boy came into the cave and spoke to Sahib. "Father! The Chief wants us to honor our fallen warriors."

Inside the Hangar, Dead sat in Epyon's cockpit going over the battle plans and maneuvers he witness in the previous battle. Dead went on and checked everything in the vicinity. He found it odd that the supplies would be in such a deserted location. "Hmm…"

Duo stood by Deathscythe hell's foot bored out of his mind. "I should have gone to the party."

"We are not here to make friends.'' Said Wufei from Altron.

Quatre sighed ''Guys can we please not fight right now.'' He said.

In the hanger.

Dead was guarding the gundams.

Mu sighed as he stared at the Gundams.

Those guys… We still don't know anything about them… the only thing we do know is that they're obviously more skilled than anyone were. Any of them can take on Kira and held their own…

An involuntary shudder ran through him.

How is it that 6 boys, so vastly different in personality and views, be able to fight together so well? It's almost impossible to comprehend it. Hell, even a seasoned fighter like me would have problems on the battlefield with somebody I don't agree with off the battlefield…

He shook his head.

I just can't figure any them out. I don't know if that's how they want it or if it's just because they're just that different from us…

"All we can hope is that they don't turn against us…" He muttered.

"You're right about that. Or at least we get to see what makes their Gundams function like they do without a battery pack before they leave." Murdoch replied as he stood beside Mu.

Mu smiled in amusement at the mechanic. "I should have known you'd wanna know about them."

"I tried asking them, but they all refused.''

Mu chuckled. "You should know better. A pilot charged with something like these would never allow anyone else to see how they were engineered. It prevents them from enhancing their own weaponry."

Murdoch shrugged in defeat. "True… come on; the SkyGraspers are repaired and ready to get back into the action."

"Great! It's about time!" Mu said happily as Murdoch lead the way to where the SkyGraspers were. Mu took one last glance back at the Gundams.

on the bridge.

Murrue watched the Wing Zero fly around with irritation. She had told him it was an unnecessary waste of energy, but he ignored her and had begun patrolling the ship.

Is there anyone who can control that boy? She thought in frustration.

Then again, they all seem to have a problem with authority… even the nice ones.

Natarle stood beside her. "Are you all right, Captain?"

Murrue nodded. "I'm fine, Natarle. How are you?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, ma'am."

Murrue chuckled. "I worry about all of my crew. You know that."

"So what do you intend to do about them?" Natarle asked with a frown as the Wing Zero flew by again.

"Honestly? I want them to stay." Murrue raised a hand to silence Natarle, who about to protest. "In our situation, we can use all the help we can get… even if it is from trouble makers like them."

Natarle knew she couldn't argue with that logic. Before she could say anything, Heero notified them he was returning.

"Understood." Murrue said as she ordered the hangar wing opened. "We'll decide what will happen when the time comes." Murrue said.

Meanwhile.

On the Vosgulov class submarine _Cousteau_ , Le Creuset's voice could be heard. "I was quite shocked to hear about Commander Waltfeld's death. I feel partly responsible, as I should have never let the Legged ship land on Earth. His death is a tremendous loss."

"In short time, I shall arrive on Earth for Operation Spitbreak. This Legged ship and its crew are formidable adversaries. The new units accompanying them makes this task much more difficult. I trust that I can rely on your assistance when the time comes Commander Morassim." Morassim hit the panel on the screen causing the pre-recorded message to end. "That punk Le Creuset! That man's got some serious nerve sending me such a condescending message like that." He glanced over at the map mounted on the wall. "But it really doesn't matter…I'll go along with his plans, but I'll be the one who fails this so called, Legged ship."

Meanwhile.

Creuset was talking to Kortax over a monitor.

"I see you have not yet killed that boy.'' Said A angry Kortax.

"He and his friends are ftom what I have herd are no ordinary souls, neither are their suits.'' Said Le Creuset's.

"I could not care less, As long as they are alive our plans are in danger.'' Yelled Kortax as his eyes narrowed and he used his powers to send Le Creuset flying from his chair into a wall. "This little failing streak of yours best end, otherwise you know what will happen.'' Said Kortax.

Meanwhile.

The next morning the Archangel set out to the Red Sea. They packed the ship with the items and equipment they purchased from Al Jiri. And with them was Cagalli and her bodyguard.

The Archangel made its way out of the desert and soon they came in view of the ocean. "Captain we're approaching the Red Sea." Arthur said. Clear blue waters, birds and wildlife all around them. It was a sight to behold. They had been in the desert for too long. "I'm allowing off duty members to take turns above deck." Murrue said. "Please relay that message." she adds. Everyone smiled as it was time to relax and not have to worry about being in combat. It was truly a moment to savor.

The Archangel soared low over the waters of the Ocean, causing waves to form around the prow of the ship. They were heading towards Alaska, the home of the Earth Forces. With the threat of ZAFT hopefully long behind them, everyone aboard the ship took some time to think about things that were important to them, the thoughts that had been pushed aside because of the conflict with ZAFT, Andrew Waltfeld and each other…

Up on the top deck the soldiers and crew members shouted in joy, enjoying the fresh ocean breeze. Miriallia stopped by the railing and looked out to the ocean. She had her uniform unbuttoned, letting the breeze flow right through her. "Wow, this feels wonderful!" she shouted. Tolle and Kuzzey stood by her as the three friends looked out to the ocean. Tolle took off his uniform top while Kuzzey opted to remain in uniform, finding the sea to be a highly unusual place.

Kuzzey looked out and saw how the clouds and oceans were, but he felt seasick. "Sure is beautiful, but I'm feeling dizzy." He said. Tolle looked over toward him and smiled. "Oh yea, that's right, this is your first time on the ocean." Kuzzey nodded. "Weren't you born on Heliopolis?" Tolle asked.

"Yea and I thought the desert was scary. This place really freaks me out. It gets really deep in some parts, doesn't it?"

"Yep"

Miriallia saw an opportunity to prey on her friends fears. "Yea and there's monsters too" she teased.

"Hey cut it out.'' Said Kuzzy.

Duo allowed a yawn to escape from him as he lay on one of the balconies, enjoying the ocean breeze. It was a much needed change from the desert air they had been forced to endure for such a long time. He sat up to watch the ocean disappear beneath the Archangel's hull.

 _I wonder if we've been considered dead back home yet… Damn… this must be killing Hilde…_

He sighed and shook his head.

 _All we can do for now is hope we can survive this war long enough to find a way to return home. I just hope the situation there hasn't deteriorated beyond our aid by then…_

He stood and went over to the railing, leaning on it to watch a few small uninhabited islands speed by.

The roar of thrusters caught his attention just as the Wing Zero, flew by.

"Damnit Heero, you're always doing that!" He yelled at Wing Zero as it turned and vanished from view.

He braced himself as the wind currents generated by the Wing Zero's speed blew past. Once it died down, he sighed.

"Glad to know some things haven't changed." He said sarcastically as he decided to go inside before the Wing Zero came around the ship again.

"Somethings will never change.'' Said Trowa as he joined Duo. Fallowed by Quatre. Who like Duo was thinking of home.

 _Rashid and the others must be so worried… I hope they're holding together well. They've probably already activated the contingency plan I had set up just in case something happened to me. It's going to be hell to retake the company if they have…_

A little chuckle of amusement escaped him as he shook his head.

 _''Things have been… interesting… to say the least… We've been so busy lately; it's nice to be able to relax, even if it's only for a short time.'' Thought Trowa._

 _I wonder how the circus is managing without me…_

Wufei stared down at his katana. He then began to practice.

 _The others are probably wishing we could just find and Kill Kortax and then go home… but honestly: I missed this. The thrill of battle isn't something one can easily forget. The Gundams are essentially useless in our universe without someone to fight. Our skills are going to waste as we wait for something to happen. Here, at least, our skills are being put to good use. We can't keep fighting forever. Our time for being soldiers is limited because our bodies can only take so much. I want to keep fighting until that day comes, so long as the cause is right…_

 _"Hey Wufei wanna go get Dead, I think he could use the fresh air.'' Said_ Quatre.

"Very well I do not like the idea of being away from Nataku to long.'' Said Wufei as he left.

Heero took it upon himself to patrol the region around the Archangel just in case something got past its radars. He was also wondering where Kortax was. And why he had not made a move yet.

"Archangel, I'm returning." He said simply before the Wing Zero began to dive towards the hangar wing.

Cagalli sighed as she stood on another of the Archangel's balconies.

 _Things have been getting so out of hand lately. Like sex with Dead those new suits._

She glanced behind her as she heard footsteps.

"Oh, it's just you…"

"Hmph… Are you in a bad mood today, Cagalli?" Ledonir Kisaka, a fellow rebel and her guard, asked as he approached.

She shook her head. "No… I've just been thinking about everything that's been going on. Things have been so chaotic ever since we joined up with the Archangel."

Ledonir nodded. "What do you think Uzumi would say about this situation?"

Cagalli frowned. "He's the last person I want to think about right now. We just have to worry about what the Archangel is going to do next."

He chuckled. "That's fine. If the Archangel should run into trouble, will you step in?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… I guess it depends on where we are if it runs into trouble." She sighed as she shook her head. "I'm going back in." She said before walking past him and back into the ship.

Kisaka sighed as he watched a few sea birds fly past.

 _She's as headstrong as her father is…_

He smiled in amusement.

Cagalli was walking the hallways, not really knowing where she wanted to go, when she saw Dead.

"Dead.'' Called out Cagalli as the boy saw her.

"Cagalli.'' Said Dead.

"Look I know we have not talked since that night.'' Said Cagalli blushing remembering how they made love like animals.

"If your afraid I told any, don't worry I don't tell people things like that.'' Said Dead.

"I'm sorry i forced myself on you.'' Said Cagalli who tried not to cry as she was feeling like a slut.

"You shouldn't cry it dose not suit you.'' Said Dead as he gently wiped away her Tears. As he did Cagalli felt his touch, it was warm. She placed her hands on his enjoying his touch, and soon she looked at Dead in the eyes and like in the Desert she leaned in and kissed him, and soon it heated up with their cloths on the floor. As they did they did not notice Wufei was watching them. Wufei gave a angry look as he returned to the others.

"We have a problem.'' Said Wufei.

Later at night.

Dead was putting some tools away when he sensed someone with hustle intentions, come at him from behind. He dodged to the side barley dodging a sword that cut his left arm a bit. As he placed a hand over the bleeding wound, he saw his attacker was Wufei.

"You are slipping.'' Said Wufei as he attacked again. This time Dead stopped the attack by grabbing the blade. He stopped it but his left hand which he used got badly injured as he punched Wufei the gut. as Wufei punched him in the face. Both fell to the floor. As the others showed up.

"Whats this about?'' Asked dead.

"To see if that woman had made you soft.'' Said Wufei as Dead looked at him.

"I saw the 2 of you kissing and making love.'' said Wufei.

"And i can't believe you scored such a babe.'' Said Duo as Heero slapped him upside the head.

"Don't make me kill you.'' said Heero.

Quatre sighed ''Guys can we please stay focused.'' Said Quatre.

"Yes that is wise.'' Said Trowa ass he looked at Dead.

"Dead I trust you did not tell her anything?'' Asked Trowa as Dead shook his head.

"We trust you have not forgotten our mission?'' Asked Heero.

"No.'' Said dead.

"And that is.'' Asked Wufei.

"Find and stop Kortax and return home.'' Said Dead.

"Which we can not do if you go letting a woman pollute your mind.'' Said Wufei.

"Wufei.'' Said Quatre.

"No Wufei is right.'' Said Heero. "If we get attached to people it will make leaving hard.''

"I know.'' Said Dead.

"Oh please that woman is taming you.'' said Wufei. "You are a gundam pilot a warrior and neither is to ever let love enter their minds.'' said Wufei.

"I am not weak.'' Yelled Dead as he narrowed his eyes and his powers caused a crate to become crushed.

"OK lets calm down.'' said Duo.

"No this pup is no longer fit to fight.'' said Wufei.

"Yes I am.'' Said Dead.

"A warrior who makes the mistake of losing their heart looses their warrior spirit and looses their life.'' Said Wufei. "I fallowed you and did as you say this long despite how i felt, even when you said foolish things like let some of our enemies go. Now I see that woman has polluted your mind.''

"No she has not.'' Yelled Dead.

"Yes she has your emotions are showing you are becoming weak.'' Said Wufei.

"I'll show you who is weak.'' Said dead who did admit he was acting out of character.

"Enough.'' Said Heero. "You are Gundam pilots, you will settle this like Gunndam pilots.''

"What do you have in mind Heero?'' Asked Trowa.

"A gundam battle.'' said Heero.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?'' Asked Quatre.

"Yeah lets not go crazy.'' said Duo.

"No I will do it.'' Said dead.

"I will as well under 2 conditions.'' Said Wufei.

"I don't think I'm gonna like this.'' said Duo.

"Me either.'' said Quatre.

"The winner becomes the new leader and decides the fate of the loser.'' Said Wufei.

"By which you mien if you win you wish to kill me?'' Asked dead who knew the answer.

"A weakling has no right to lead if you loose it will prove you are weak and are not fit to lead and have no right to live.'' Said Wufei.

"Very well there is an island near here we will fight their.'' Said Heero.

Dead and Wufei looked at each other like they wanted to kill the other. As they headed to their gundams. As did the others

 **Well thats it for now. Also as for Dead leading the others decided to do so as he had been in that universe longer and new their allies longer and other reasons figured he should lead. But now Wufei is challenge that who will win find out next time.**


	11. Duel of the Dragons

Duel of the Dragons.

 **Hey there everyone Here it is for you all now the newest chapter of my story I hope you enjoy. Tried to make this a long one but came up as is. Hope you like it. The fights not the best but I tried hope you all enjoy.**

Night had fallen on the Archangel as it soared just above the ocean. Most of the crew had all gone to bed or were on the bridge, watching the ocean for any enemies.

In the darkness of the hanger the pilots got in their gundams.

"Are you sure about this…?" Duo's voice was heard as they opened up the hanger door for their gundams.

"Yeah… Let's go…" Heero said as the door opened and the pilots took off.

The sound of the thrusters starting up awoke Kira, who had been sleeping in the Strike. "Captain… they're leaving…" He said quietly as the Wing Zero and the others made their way to the launch wing.

" _I expected as much… try to stop them at all costs, but be careful. Don't do too much damage to the Strike in the process."_

Kira nodded and switched over to the line he knew they were using as the Wing Zero took off. _"This is the Strike, please stop now. I don't want to have to use force to stop you."_ Kira said warily.

Duo shook his head as the Deathscythe Hell looked back at the Strike as it stepped towards them. _"Don't try and stop us, kid. It's suicide."_ He warned as the Heavyarms and Altron left.

" _The Captain wants you to stay until we reach Alaska, so you can be commended for your services to the ship!"_

Duo laughted at that, as it could be heard as the Sandrock took off. _"The only thing that will happen to us is we'll end up in a loony bin, or prison and our suits will land in the hands of greedy politicians who would use them to create weapons that this universe doesn't need. Forget it kid. Also we are planning on leacing but right now we are just going out for some fun."_ He said as the Deathscythe Hell finally left the catapult region.

Kira muttered under his breath as the Strike followed. All 7 suits arrived at the Island that was near the ship. It was big enough that they had lots of room to fight and no one around to get hurt.

"OK here are the rules.'' Said Heero. As he told them how things would go.

"This is a one on one fight, the winner becomes leader, and who ever wins decides the fate of the who loses, the fight continues till one either gives up or is killed.''

"What are you guys serious?'' Asked Kira not believing what he herd. Wern't they friends.

"Enough talk.'' Said Wufei as Altron's beam trident activated and charged at Epyon who charged back Beam saber ready both weapons clashed. Altron took a swing at Epyon who caught it, then threw it and Altrin aside. But Altron landed on its feet as Epyon charged at it. Knocking Altron down with a elbow jab. As Altron sent Epyon flying back with a kick, then got back up and charged. As Epyon charged back.

"You are going to lose this fight then your life.'' Said Wufei.

"Not this day.'' Said Dead as they clashed weapons again.

"They are really do this? their fighting.'' Said Kira not believing it as he activated the thrusters. And went to try and stop them.

"Stop it, stop it now before you kill each other.'' Yelled Kira as the strike got knocked aside. When Kira got up he saw it was Wing zero that knocked him down. Its beams saber pointed at him.

" _Tsk. Kid, please don't try and stop us. Seriously, it's a death wish!"_ Duo warned again. Hoping kira would listen.

" _It's six experienced pilots against one novice pilot. You'll be dead before you even realize what happened."_ Trowa snapped in irritation.

" _I'm sorry. I have to follow my Captain's orders."_ Kira said quietly as he nervously stared down the other Gundams.

" _Even we don't follow unreasonable orders that'll get us killed!"_ Quatre said worriedly.

The Wing Zero suddenly stepped forward. _"Let me handle this…"_ Heero said icily.

"Try to go easy on the little pinhead. _"_ Duo said. As the other Gundams warily backed off.

Kira's eyes narrowed. The resolve that had wavered when the others tried to convince him to stop had suddenly hardened. _"I'm sorry. I can't."_ He said simply as he brought out his beam saber.

Curious mutters could be heard from the other pilots before the beam activated.

Quatre spoke. _"Heero try not to kill him!"_

" _Stand down, Kira. The Wing Zero on its own is enough to destroy the Strike. Unlike the others, I won't hold back if you don't stand down."_ Heero warned.

"No I wont.'' Said Kira as he Saw Epyon knock Altron down with a punch, then wrap its heat rod around Altrons legs and spin it around before thrown it to the ground, as the scorpion like tail on Altron's back fired at Epyon blasting it but did little damage.

"Guys stop it.'' Yelled kira as he tried to stop it again, only to get knocked down again, as Wing Zero grabbed the strike by the head and threw it aside.

 _"I'll ask one more time, Kira: stand down." Said Heero._

" _And I'll say it one more time: I can't."_ Kira replied as the two Gundams shifted into a ready stance.

As they talked Dead and Wufei kept trying to kill the other.

Meanwhile.

On Kortax ship.

Kortax sat in his chair, as he watched mobile dolls be made.

"Lord Kortax I have found the gundams.'' Said A soldier near a monitor.

"Show me.'' Said Kortax as the Image of the gundams appeared on a large screen, what really caught his interest was the fight between Altron and Epyon.

"Well this is interesting.'' Said Kirtax with a evil grin as he stood up. "That fool Creuset has had his chance, now I will settle this"Said Kortax. "Ready an attack force. And where is General Arak?'' Asked Kortax as Arak entered.

"I am here my lord.'' Said Arak. "I was just making sure that the rebuilt Mercurius and Vayeate.''

"Excellent, I trust you have the pilots chosen?'' Asked Kortax.

"Yes my lord, and a good number of mobile dolls ready, this time we shall not fail.'' Said Arak.

"For your sake Arak you best not.'' Said Kortax which caused Arak to sweat a bit in fear.

Meanwhile on Earth.

Epyon and Altron were still fighting, this time hand to hand.

Altron threw a punch Epyon blocked then head butted Altron who kicked Epyon forward as he fell. As Altron got up Altron was grabbed by the legs by Epyon who threw Altron into some rock. As Epyon charged at Altron. Altron sent out obe of it Dragon fangs and wrapped it around Epyon.

"Got you.'' Said Wufei as he started to smash Epyon into the ground.

"Not for long.'' Said Dead as Altron lifted Epyon up. Deaad hit the thrusters and took to the Air taking Epyon with it. Then flew into some cliffs that caused Altron to let go, and hit the ground hard. As Altron got up Wufei saw Epyon fly at him. And deliver a powerful punch to Altrons chest knocking it for a loop. Before regaining its Balance and hit the thrusters and flew at Epyon. Both threw a punch that hit the other in the chest knocking them down. But soon both were on their feet again trading blows.

"Give it up.'' Said Wufei.

"You first.'' Said Dead.

Epyon tried to Wrap Altron with it heat rod. But Altron grabbed it and pulled Epyon forward as both threw a punch hitting the other. Both took to the air a bit while firing their head mounted guns at the other. Then landed and charged at each other again.

As that went on Kira was trying to avoid getting killed by Heero.

"Please Heero we have to stop this. Dead and Wufei are gonna kill each other.'' Said Kira.

"Im sorry Kira but this is how it must be.'' Said Heero. As their beam sabers clashed.

"But why? I dont understand.'' Said Kira. Who could not understand how they can all be so OK with this.

"And I pray you never have to understand this.'' Said Heero who hoped Kira would never find himself in something like this again as he disarmed the strike. The others restrained him.

"Sorry Kid but this is how it has to be.'' Said Duo.

"How can you all be OK with this?'' Asked Kira.

"This is how it must be.'' Said Quatre.

"It is the way of the gundam.'' Said Trowa.

"Combat.'' Said Quatre. As they watched the fight go on.

Altron threw a punch. Epyon ducked under it, grabbed Altron by the arm and flim it. Then started to punch Altron in the chest till being grabbed by the shoulders and thrown into some rock.

"This ends here.'' Said Wufei as he aimed the lasers on Altrons scorpion like tail and started blasting Epyon, who just barley dodged it. And flew at Altron sending it into some rocks with a punch. Then as Altron got up. Epyon wrapped its heat rod around Altrons body. then pointed its buster rifle just inches away from the cockpit.

"You loose.'' Said Dead.

"NO.'' Yelled Wufei who tried to get free but soon realized he could not. "I yield.'' Said Wufei.''Do as you wish.''

"You will live.'' Said Dead as he threw Altron aside. "I am the leader, and as agreed I decide your fate, and your fate is you will live but from now on you will listen and stop causing trouble like a child.''

"Yes I know I remember what we agreed.'' Said Wufei.

"Well glad that is over.'' said Quatre as they let Kira go.

"Now we just got to explain this tho the captain.'' Said Duo looking back at the archangel.

"Fraid we got other problems.'' Said Heero.''Look at your radars.'' As he said that they all looked and saw several lights heading for them.

"Looks like ZAFT is here to play..'' Said Trowa.

"Its not zaft.'' Said Dead. as they saw several mobile doll carrier ships heading for them.

"Looks like Kortax sent some of his goons after us at last.'' Said Duo.

"I trust you can still fight?'' Asked Dead.

"I'm not a weakling like that fool who tried to stop our fight.'' Said Wufei.

The ships opened up and what seemed to be 90 mobile dolls come out.

"90 mobile dolls.'' Said Heero.

"So thats 15 each, I like them odds.'' Said Duo.

"That still leaves those 2 on one of the ships.'' Said Dead as the others saw on one of the ships was Mercurius and Vayeate.

"Not good Kira get back to the Archangel.'' Ordered Heero.

"What, but i cant leave you guys.'' Said Kira.

"You will only get in our way.'' Said Dead. "Now get going or I'll kill yo0u myself and then while I'm at it I'll sink the archangel.''' Threatened Heero as he aimed his beam saber at te strike and his buster riffle at the archangel.

Kira did not like it, but he did as he was told as he knew one shot from Wing zero's buster rifle would destroy the archangel. And the strike would be no match for him.

"Alright gundams, let send them to the scrapheap.'' Said Dead.

 **Well thats it for now sorry for the cliffhanger need to keep you all on your toes, hope you all liked it please review so i know to keep going.**


	12. Gods vs Dolls

**Gods vs Dolls.**

 **Hey Everyone here is now the newest chapter of my story hope everyone likes it sorry for the wait anyway on with the story.**

The gundams all now stood ready to face several mobile dolls.

"we need to gather as meany of them together as possible.'' Said Dead.

"What, what good would that do?'' Asked Wufei.

"The buster rifles are the only thing that can pierce their shields, and the more they are together the more we can wipe out.'' Said dead.

"So we round them up, and you and Heero have all the fun huh?'' Asked Duo.

"No if you can destroy some do so. But we need to get rid of these as fast as we can.'' Said Dead.

"Dead is right.'' Said Quatre. "We need to take these dolls out fast.''

"Yes, the sooner we destroy them all the better.'' Said Trowa. Agreeing with his friend.

"Then lets do it.'' Said Heero. As he fired up his thrusters.

"Hey were did the Mercurius and Vayeate go?'' Asked Duo. As he noticed the 2 suits were missing.

"They are heading for the Archangel.'' Said Quatre.

"Hope Kira can handle them.'' Said Duo.

"Worry about that later.'' Said Dead as he sliced 3 mobile dolls in half.

"First thing you said I agree with all day.'' Said Wufei as Altron ran its beam trident through several mobile dolls at once.''

"Mobile doll shish kabob.'' Said Duo seeing what Wufei did as he swung Deathcythes beam sythe around deflecting some laser fire from some mobile dolls before slicing them in half.

"Trowa some are heading for the Archangel.'' Said Heero as he sliced a few mobile dolls with Wing zero's beam saber. As Trowa saw 10 mobile dolls heading for the Archangel.

"That what they think.'' Said Trowa as he unleashed a barrage of missiles scrapping them all.

"Things are heating up.'' Said Quatre as Sandrock kai sliced a few mobile dolls in half. Then impaled 2 more that came up behind him.

"Keep fighting.'' Said Dead as laser fire from the mobile dolls rained down like rain, the gundams tried to dodge it.

"This is a fight yes sur.'' Said Duo enjoying himself as he took out some more mobile dolls.

"Ah guys those ships look like they are about to pen fire.' Said Quatre as parts of the carrier ships opened up, and out came laser fire and missiles.

"This just keeps getting worse.'' Said Heero as he blocked some of it with Zero's shield. Those who had shields or something else did the same.

Kira made it back to archangel as the Mercurius and Vayeate were close. Along with some mobile dolls.

Kira looked to see them.

"Kira move.'' Came Miriallias voice over the com as Kira saw the Archangels cannons fire at the 2 suits the Strike moved aside. The Mercurius activated its Planet Defensors and raised a shield that blocked the attack. It was also backed up by the mobile dolls.

The Vayeate then aimed and fired on the archangel disabling its main cannons as the mobile dolls did the rest.

"No.'' Yelled Kira as he saw the Mercurius come at him.

The strike took out its beam saber as the Mercurius made its beam saber come out it shield which took Kira by surprise. The strike got knocked down, as the Mercurius grabbed the strike by the leg and threw it and Kira into the pcean.

"Kira come in.'' Came Sai over the come.

"Sai, Miriallia anyone help me.'' Said Kira as he saw the Mercurius come in after him, with its beam saber still working.

"How can it still work under water?'' Asked Kira as the Mercurius took out its blaster and fired at Kira who was also shocked its blaster also worked under water.

Kira dodged it. But the Mercurius was to fast and charged at the strike knocking it down again. The strike got up and took out its knives and charged but to Kira's added shock the Mercurius was able to activate its Planet Defensors and raised a shield and the blades snapped. And the Strike got a punch to face. Fallowed by getting its left arm sliced off.

"Kira come in.'' Came Murrues voice over the come.

"Help me, someone help anybody.'' Cried out Kira who was barley holding his own against the Mercurius.

With the others.

They managed to gather the mobile dolls into 2 large groups.

"OK Dead lets finish them.'' Said Heero as Wing zero and Epyon aimed and fired their Buster rifles and destroyed them. Along with most of the mobile doll carriers.

"Well thats that.'' Said Duo.

"The archangel and Kira are still in danger.'' Said Quatre.

"Heero you go help Kira the rest of us will help the ship.'' Said Dead as Heero did as he was told.

Wing zero dove into the water and soon spotted the Strike beaten half to scrap.

"Hold on Kira.'' Said Heero as he charged in beam saber ready.

"Heero.'' Said A happy Kira as he saw the Wing Zero and the Mercurius clash beam sabers, the Wing zero activated its thrusters and used them to help push the Mercurius away from Kira.

Meanwhile the others destroyed the mobile dolls leaving just the Vayeate.

Wing Zero soon came out of the water with a badly damaged strike. Both landed on the arch angel. They were soon fallowed by the Mercurius which they threw the Vayeate at as the red suit caught the blue suit.

Before either side could do anything the archangel was hit by some missiles and they saw a few ZAfT ships along with meany mobile suits including the stolen G heading for them. As that went on the Mercurius and Vayeate slipped away to a reaming mobile Doll carrier. And left.

"Great just what we need.'' Said Duo sarcastically.

"I got this.'' Said Trowa as all of Heavy arms kai's pannels opened up and unleashed a massive barrage of missiles that took out most of the zaft forces attacking them.

"Alright trowa.'' Said Quatre.

"There are still some heading our way.'' Said Wufei.

"Just a few they are no threat.'' Said Heero.

Before they could do anything a few more ships appeared and opened fire on the Zaft forces.

"Its the orb fleet.'' Said Cagalli from the bridge. "We must be near Orb.''

* * *

The Orb fleet stopped and opened an open channel to all forces. "This is a warning to Earth forces ship and all fighting forces in the vicinity."

Everyone stopped for a brief moment as they listened to the announcement.

"You are currently approaching Orb Union Territory. Alter your course at once! In defense of our Neutrality, we strictly prohibit all armed ships, aircraft, and mobile suits from entering our waters. Turn your forces at once!"

Cagalli's decided to use the open channel hailing the fleet. "Let the Archangel through! After everything we've been through you have the audacity to go and turn your backs on us?" she questioned angrily.

A soldier on the other line picked up and replied to her request. "I can't just do what you ask of me! Who are you? Why would an Earth Alliance pilot order me around?"

Cagalli tightened her fists in anger. "If you can't recognize my voice then connect me to your superior. Connect me to my father, Uzumi Nara Athha!" Tears began to form as she continued "My name…my name is Cagalli Yula Athha!"

The Orb soldier took a firm hold on the speaker and responded to Cagalli's declaration. Seeing no sign that either side was stopping their battle and no attempts at leaving their border, the Orb soldier did not believe a word of Cagalli's plea. "I'm in no mood for jokes. There's no way the princess would be in an Earth Alliance ship. You've wasted our time…"

The cannons took aim at Cagalli's unit. Cagalli's eyes widened, realizing that they were actually going to shoot her down. _"Don't they recognize me?"_

Inside one of the rear ships of the Orb fleet a soldier stood ready at the cannon. He was the only one in the room, and as such, the only one operating the cannon. The soldier sighed quietly looking around the room with boredom plaguing his mind. The soldier began coughing loudly. He covered his mouth, and looked at what covered his hand. He swallowed and sighed heavily. "Just a bit longer…" he commented quietly. The soldier smirked, waiting patiently.

"There is only one way to prove it.'' Said Dead over the come.

Epyon then gently tor a hole in the bridge.

"Dead what are you doing?'' Asked Sai.

"We need to show them that Cagalli is who she says.'' Said Dead as Epyon held out a hand.

"Cagalli get in Epyons hand.'' Said Dead.

Catching on to what Dead's plan was Cagalli did as she was told and climbed on. Epyon then flew towards the Fleet.

They saw Epyon and were about to fire but the soldier in charge saw and recognized Cagalli.

"Hold your fire that suit has the princess.'' The Commanding officer grunted angrily. How could this have happened? He sighed heavily and shifted focus. Whatever happened, it had to wait now that the culprit got a way. "Begin escorting the Archangel…" he ordered.

The Archangel followed a ship toward the decided bay.. Cagalli grew nervous as they neared her home.

"Dock the ship as instructed." An Orb officer stated.

Kira meanwhile had gotten out of the strike and was wondering if Athrun had died in that barrage of Missiles Trowa fired. He hope he was still alive.

Kira went straight to his room after he put the strike back into its standard position on the ship. Some of the soldiers and mechanics in the hangar cheered his name, congratulating him for destroying one of the enemies. Kira ignored their words. Heero lowered himself down to the ground. He kept an eye on Kira, noticing the young man's saddened state. Heero closed his eyes ignoring Kira, knowing that what Kira had to go through now, he had to go through it alone.

Kira didn't think about anything. He didn't think about his friends, he didn't think about Flay, he didn't think about anyone. All Kira thought about was the last moments before his attack. Kira thought it was all a dream. He walked by Flay as he headed to his room.

"Hey Kira…"

Kira ignored her like without any hesitation. Flay froze when he ignored her. Kira walked into his room and closed the door, locking Flay outside. He just wanted to be alone. This was something he couldn't reveal to anyone.

Kira looked at his hands. He turned and faced the wall as he lied in his bed. He hugged his legs close, taking the fetal position. Kira closed his eyes as tears ran down his face like drops of rain.

Dead and Cagalli returned to the Archangel. And stood beside each other and Epyon. Cagalli was still nervous about going home. Dead placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked at him she calmed down and placed a hand on his and held it tight.

"Things will be Alright.'' Said dead. As the others stood near them.p.

As they neared Orb they did not notice 4 mobile suits which were the G weapons being fished out of the water each badly damaged and loaded on a zaft ship. All 4 pilots got out tho each were in rough shape.

 **Well thats it for now. Hope you all enjoyed it tried to make it as long as I could hope you all enjoyed it. please review so i know to keep going. Next chapter The Gundams get to see what orb is like while Cagalli meets her father what will happen have to wait and see.**


	13. Welcome to Orb

**Welcome to Orb.**

 **Hello there everyone here is now the newest chapter of my story really so much action here . Also there will be a lemon scene in this chapter sorry was not able to help doing it anyway on with the story.**

Inside a large room, Mu, Murrue, and Badgiruel sat across from Uzumi Nara Athha the leader if Orb. The room was quiet. It was clear that the Alliance officers didn't want to be in this room in front of this man. Uzumi looked at them and closed his eyes before speaking.

"As you know, our nation of Orb is neutral."

"Yes, we know" Murrue confirmed.

"Therefore, the official line is our forces chased your ship from our territorial waters."

"I see…" said Murrue.

"You didn't save us just because we had your daughter on board, did you? Or was it because Dead saved your daughter?" Said Mu.

Uzumi sighed and remained calm, even when reminded of what happened to his daughter. "Do you honestly believe that I would risk the fate of an entire nation and its people, just for a spoiled little girl? No, the world isn't simple enough for something like that to happen…" Uzumi wished for a world where the only thing that mattered was his daughter and family. He sighed as he thought about this pilot, Dead. Thinking about him reminded Uzumi of his true goal. He didn't wish to waste their time, and more importantly, his.

"I'm sorry if I implied that, sir." Mu apologized.

"I am left wondering if it would have been wiser for me to protect the nation's people and just let that ship and those mobile suits fend for themselves? Even now I wonder if I made the right decision."

Badgiruel narrowed her eyes slightly finding it disgusting that he'd thought of leaving them for dead.

"So much has occurred during their time on the ship. The children of Orb who were forced to volunteer and become soldiers, the encounter of those 6 new mobile weapons piloted by 6 children, who themselves must have been a tragedy of war." Uzumi concluded.

"I'm deeply sorry for what happened to the children, Lord Uzumi…" Murrue apologized.

"No…it's quite alright. I believe that we are all share blame for what's happened."

The three sat silently, thinking about what they've done in the war and thought about what they've caused so far.

"Let me explain the real reason why we didn't let your ship be destroyed. We would like all available combat data on the Strike and its' pilot, the coordinator, Kira Yamato for technical cooperation with Morgenroete." He explained bluntly.

Murrue, Mu, and Badgiruel glanced at each other carefully. It wasn't a request to take lightly.

"We're also willing to offer you and ship extensive assistance, if you agree."

Murrue stood up. She couldn't believe they were given an ultimatum. "Lord Uzumi, but that is…!"

Uzumi closed his eyes. "You may think it over tonight if you wish, but I'd like an answer before the morning…"

The three stood up and left the room.

The Gundam pilots stood by the door watching the three walk by briefly before they entered.

Uzumi stood up and greeted them. "I see you waste no time." He sat back down as he looked at the two across the table. "Please, sit down." He invited. The 6 boys sat down as they remained silent. They each knew what Uzumi wanted.

"I don't want to waste your time any more than I already have, so let me get to the point. I am willing to allow you to use Orb and our resources in exchange for combat data from your suits and your cooperation."

There was a eerie silence in the room as Uzumi waited for the pilots reply. He looked at Dead. He had not forgotten that Dead was the one that saved his daughter. Sitting in the room alone with the pilots didn't give him any time to relax. It seemed like there was a more serious presence that emanated from their bodies compared to the Alliance soldiers. Looking into Dead's eyes Uzumi knew that he was the source of this discomforting feeling.

"If you'd like, you can think about the decision overnight…" he suggested.

Dead responded quickly. "No. While I will agree to help you with what you need, I will not give you the battle data of my suit. I won't explain why. Also the others will not either"

Uzumi sighed, expecting such a stipulation from one of them. "Fine. You did save my daughter, and for that I am in your debt. I know you didn't have to save her, but I am glad you chose to. I do wonder where she got such an idea to fly into our forces in an Earth Alliance craft."

"He knows more then he lets on." Each of them thought.

Dead then stood up and headed for the door. Uzumi watched as he wondered if Dead would answer his question or not. Dead stopped at the door and looked at him. "I can't give you a clear answer as to why I did it. I do what I feel I must. It would have been my fault if she died."

Uzumi smiled "Sounds like you did give me an answer."

Dead looked at Uzumi, wondering what he was smiling about. He ignored his smile and left. the others stood up and rushed after him.

"So what is our next move?'' Asked Duo.

"For now we watch our backs and our gundams, be ready for anything.'' Said Dead.

That night, Mu, Murrue, and Badgiruel were discussing whether or not to let the Strike and Kira fall into Orb's hands.

"I'm against it, this country is dangerous." Said Mu.

"Of course it is. But what do you suggest we do now? Leave, get shot down, and then swim to Alaska?" Asked Badgiruel.

"Of course not! I just think it's better if we pay for the parts we used for the repairs."Said Mu.

"I do understand your point, but…" Mu turned around looking at the Captain.

"That wouldn't be the end of it. He didn't mention anything to us, but I'm sure that he's under a lot of pressure from Zaft. Yet they still chose to protect us. You do realize why, don't you?"

Badgiruel was angered with where this argument. "Whatever you say Captain, seeing as how I don't have the authority to do anything about it. As far as this case is concerned I will certainly make a point about bringing it up once we do make it to Alaska." Badgiruel left, leaving the Commander and Captain alone.

Mu watched her leave. It never ceased to surprise him when it came to Badgiruel's anal loyalty to the Alliance. "She's got a list, right?" He turned and looked at the Captain. "You know… I hate doing this to the kid again. I heard that he hasn't left his room since the fight ended."

Murrue sighed worriedly wondering what happened during the battle.

The next morning the Strike followed a jeep toward Morgenroete. The Jeep stopped in front of large wall. The wall opened revealing an entrance to the base. The mobile suit followed the Jeep one by one as they were lowered into the compound. Murrue, Mu and Dead were in the Jeep. Dead offerd to Go to gather info on what was going on.

A final set of doors opened as they looked into an open area. Down below a group of mechanics and engineers stood by a woman dressed in a red jacket. Her light brown hair was tied back, leaving a bundle near her eyes. She watched as the mobile suit docked. She led the pilots, giving them a tour of the compound. Kira looked around. He was shocked that such a compound was down here. "What is this place?" he questioned.

"Well we can do complete repairs on your Strike now, because in a matter of speaking, I guess I it was born here."

She turned around and looked at Dead. "I've been told of your conditions. We won't touch your suits if you don't allow it. Although I do wish I could pull your machines apart just to see what makes them so intriguing. From what I've heard all the feats you and the others pulled off in those units, it's just unbelievable that a suit could do such things."

To her, Heero Duo Trowa Quatre Wufeu and Dead's machines were something they could only hope to achieve to bring out in their units. The G-Weapons series and other units were limited with what they could use to build mobile suits at the time due to physical and political limitations. She gave a glance toward Dead seeing no change in his posture since he arrived.

Dead followed Erica along with the others. He kept his opinions to himself having nothing good to say about their situation. Glancing around the compound he noticed various tools and areas where he could use to repair and maintain his suit. His mind recorded each area they passed, calculating which places were useful, which places to avoid, or which places worth checking out. He stopped and looked ahead as Erica led them toward another room.

"There's something I want to show you…." Erica said.

Doors opened as the group walked in. After just a few steps into the room lights sounded as the room brightened.

Looking up, Kira was shocked to see the room filled with mobile suits. He looked around finding it hard to believe. "What the hell…? How in the…?" Kira looked around, speechless. He stared at the head units seeing each and every one of them containing the trademark design and looks of a gundam.

"Now hold on there! There's a good re—"

"What's their status?" Dead interrupted. It didn't take him long to put the pieces of the puzzles together. He already figured out why they were brought here the moment they step foot in this room. He looked at Erica waiting for a reply staring at her with serious, yet calm eyes.

Erica looked at Dead surprised to hear him speak for the first time since he arrived. She was taken by surprise by his question. It took her a moment to get out of her blank daze as she replied. "What was that?"

"Can they be used for battle?" He asked.

Erica looked at him seeing Dead wasn't the type that had time to waste. She explained the entire situation. "This is the M1 Astray, constructed by Morgenroete for the ORB military." She turned facing the three.

"Everything on the suits is completed, but we don't have a proper OS for the suits for the pilots to use them properly. Come, follow me, I'll show you…"

Leading them to another room, they noticed three units standing side by side. The room had rows of computers occupied by multiple workers. The area was busy and alive. Words spread out like chatter in a lunchroom. Erica led the three to the large window at the end that allowed a full close up view of the training ground for the pilots and mobile suit.

Erica spoke, ordering the pilots in the machines to begin their drills. Dead and Kira watched as the three pilots began to move their suits, succeeding in nothing more than a few steps and very slow movements.

Dead looked at Erika. "Is this the best they can do, if so they will not last long.'' Said Dead.

"Hey who was that?" a female voice yelled out from the machine closest to the window. She stopped, looking over at the window seeing someone standing there ignoring all of the difficult maneuvers she had to perform just to get the suit to move.

"A girl?" Kira questioned.

"A girl?" the female repeated angrily. "What's that supposed to mean? Girls can't pilot suits?" she yelled. As they had trouble moving the suit.

Erica looked at Dead and Kira. "You see why we need your help. The controls right now are extremely difficult for our pilots to operate. We were hoping that with your help, we could get them along the same lines of your Strike's capabilities and with your aid, Dead; we hoped to find some way to strengthen the units. We need your technical cooperation. We want you two to develop a supporting OS for us" she concluded.

Kira looked down disappointedly.

Dead looked at Erica and then looked at the machines. His mind knew the consequences of denying the request and his heart and emotions pulled at him. If he chose to deny then there was the possible chance that with nothing to protect this peaceful nation, the lives of many would inadvertently be caused by his choice, his hands. If he chose to assist, he ran the possible risk of more data about his and the others suits being leaked.

After a long moment of considering their options, Kira and Dead agreed to assist.

Meanwhile at Orbs Beaches.

Athrun, Dearka, Yzak and Nicol arrived have swum in. They met some Zaft Agents who helped them enter Orb. They were sent by their superiors to gather information.

Meanwhile at the Archangel.

Inside the ship, Murrue called all of the young teens for a short meeting, informing them that they would soon be allowed to disembark the ship to see their parents. Most of the teens were anxious and delighted to leave the ship and see their parents. All of the teens were, except for one. While the others continued in cheering and showing happiness at the thought of seeing their parents after such a long time, Flay sighed and left the group, keep her saddened emotions to herself.

Flay walked down the hallway thinking about how every was able to see their parents, but in the end she couldn't. Her father was lost to her; she couldn't see him no matter how much she prayed for it. Reminiscing about the past, she thought of Kira.

Inside the mobile suits factory, the mechanics worked tirelessly while they repaired the Strike to a hundred percent. Inside the cockpit the sound of key's being hit filled the small space with frequent noise. Inside Kira worked on his suit. His mind was set on his machine, and nothing more.

"Wow, I can't believe how fast you're typing." Cagalli commented.

Kira looked up seeing Cagalli staring down at him from above.

"I thought you were a princess. What are you doing here?" Kira's choked slightly as he held in his urge to tear up and cry about what had happened. He sighed, his breath shuttering like a child trying to calm down after a long period of crying.

Cagalli noticed his actions and heard the sound of his shuttering sighs. "Kira?" she asked worriedly.

Kira sighed heavily as he held in his tears and emotions. He looked at her, his eyes clearly wet and ready to pour. Cagalli could see the tears just waiting to fall on the side of his cheeks.

"Look, if you don't have any else to say then could you leave? I got to finish this up before…" Kira quickly paused finding it difficult to continue "…Dead sends me the OS to finalize?"

Cagalli scoffed but looked at Kira with concerning eyes as she left. She hated being brushed off but knew whatever Kira was going through, it really ate at him. Cagalli looked around seeing all the mechanics working on the Strike. She noticed a group standing around doing little to nothing by another room. "Hey, what's that…?"

Cagalli looked at one of the mechanics questioning him about the room.

"That's the room Erica lent Dead he said he wished to work alone.''

Cagalli sighed, heading toward the room determined to see what Heero and Duo were up to.

Inside the room, Dead worked on the tasks independently. Dead sat at a large computer set up. He typed away accessing files as he worked on the operating system for the astray units. Dead knew from his knowledge of the suits here in the Cosmic Era that the operating systems were essentially more complex than the typical systems back home. Dead opened a laptop he had. He glanced back and forth from his laptop and the other computer. He reviewed the files he had downloaded from the G-weapons while he was on the Archangel, building a template for the OS and designing a majority of how it would operate.

"Almost done. Once it's finished I'll send it to Kira to finalize."

Cagalli Tried to open the door but it was locked and she did not have the code.

"Erica, open the door!" Cagalli demanded pointing at the keypad.

Erica sighed and looked at Cagalli. "I can't. He requested to be left alone unless it was important."

"This is important.'' said Cagalli.

Now are you going to open that door or not?"

Erica chuckled finding her angered state amusing. "All you had to do was ask nicely," Erica punched in the code opening the doors. Cagalli stopped, standing by Erica for a moment. She looked down shamefully. "Thanks…"

Cagalli entered the room and the doors shut behind her soon afterwards.

Cagalli saw Dead at the end near a large computer. She slowly approached him seeing the multitude of tools they had in the room.

"Can I help you with anything Cagalli?'' Asked dead causing Cagalli to jump a little.

Dead glanced over at her seeing her approach him, but didn't stop typing. "What are you doing here?"

Cagalli looked at him. "What's with giving me the third degree too?" She questioned annoyingly.

Dead looked at her noticing her eyes. "I didn't question you because you came in. You came in because you had something to say, so say it." He said.

Cagalli looked at Dead seeing his calm, serious eyes. She was silent for the brief moment as she was lost in the gleam of his eyes. She calmed down and approached him. The calmness she felt gave way to a stranger nervousness the closer she walked toward him. She stopped standing next to the device on his right. "I wanted to thank you for saving me. I didn't get a chance to when we docked, and then with all of meetings and what not."

Dead stopped typing after he finished what he was doing and sent the info and looked at Cagalli. "There's no need for you to thank me. I did what I had to."

"Yes there is.'' Said Cagalli as she walked towards him. . "Why shouldn't I? You're pretty much the best pilot I've met! Why can't you just take a simple thank you?" Asked Cagalli as Dead stood up and walked towards her, she blushed as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Im sorry much has happened and a lot is going on.'' Said dead which left Cagalli shocked. She never thought he would talk like this.

"Also the others know about us having Sex. Wufei saw us and told the others.'' Said Dead hearing that made Cagalli go pale.

"Calm down they have told no one. Nore will they tho i cant blame you for being scared.'' Said Dead. "A princess getting sexually involved with a monster like me. I'm sorry I should have been more careful or should have stopped it before it got this far.'' Said Dead as Cagalli grabbed him in a hug as she kissed him. While pinning his back against a wall.

"No I'm the one who should say Sorry i pushed this on you, but I cant help how I feel.'' Said Cagalli as she cried a bit.''Your not a monster Dead, i know act like it but i know that in you is a kind innocent gentle person that wants to come out.''

"Please dont cry.'' Said Dead as he whipped Cahalli's tears.

"Dead please kiss me, I need your strength.'' Said Cagalli.

"Alright Cagalli.'' Said Dead as he leaned in and kissed her.

Things escalated quickly from there with one of them, the individual remaining anonymous stealthily sneaking an article of clothing off the other. From there it skyrocketed. Shirts were thrown off, pants pulled down, undergarments discarded, and other things left on the ground as they reveled in their lust.

 **LEMON START**

Some way, some how things kicked off with Cagalli lying on top of Dead. They lay in a reversal position, commonly referred to as the "69 position". He had begun to lick Cagalli's wetness while Cagalli had followed suit by licking and sucking Dead's manhood.

Dead poked and prodded Cagalli's womanhood with his tongue while his hands caressed and grasped her ass. Pleasure exploded in their young bodies, blossoming out from their loins to every part of their beings. Both of their young hearts were beating faster and faster as they anticipated the main event of the night.

Dead continued with his action, eating out his lover as she gave moans and mewls. Nothing, but pleasurable sounds came from the blond haired girl.

Suddenly, Cagalli began to gasp as her womanhood tightened, clenching as her breaths hitched and rapidly increased in rate before she squealed out, "D-Dead! Oh! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ah!Ah! More do me more."

She shamefully came, squirting out her love juices onto his face. Slowly, she rotated back around to lay on top of him, now their chests at the same level and their respective sex organs next to each other that only increased the tightening of their innards.

"Look at that you naughty boy," she flirtatiously spoke, whispering with a seductive tone into his ear. A rather naughty grin had appeared on her face as her hot breath sprayed onto his ear. "You made me come first and I made your face so sticky."

Her tongue came out and licked up a bit of her essence off of his countenance. She continued to clean him up until he grabbed her in a kiss. The foreplay went on like this for some time, both of them indulging in their fantasies until finally Cagalli positioned herself above Dead. She was ready now, she was sure of it and so grasped his hardness with one hand and placed it beneath her womanhood.

"Now this time you're going to come with me," she declared as lowered her hips, till her womanhood was just touching Dead's manhood.

She stayed there though and cooed at the pleasurable feeling. Dead groaned at the contact, but failed to make her do finish the job. Suddenly, the blond haired girl began to rub the tip of his rod across her folds. She was playing a game, and she was playing it well.

He came with a gasp and a groan, white goo spurting out and splattering against her nether regions. Of course, this would not do anything to impregnate her, but it was a very sexual display that turned her on even further. It had a greater effect on Dead, however as he grabbed Cagalli by her hips and thrusted deep into her.

"Cagalli," he gasped as they breathed in deeply.

"S-Sorry, Cagalli. I don't know why but my body just reacted," said Dead as Cagalli looked at him with a pained, but understanding expression.

"It's okay," she whispered calmly, starting to calm down. "I knew it would happen... I'm just glad that you're inside me again." She said as she kissed him quick on the lips.

However, a sadistic grin seemingly appeared on her countenance out of nowhere.

"But, you're a bad boy Dead and you know what they say about bad boys," she whispered with sick intent. "They need to be punished."

Dead moaned as well as her hips began to move. The pained expression she wore increased in intensity as she made him thrust into her, dominating his form as he writhed beneath her. Her wetness combined with the life fluids she leaked coated his cock neatly. Pleasure overcame her again and her hips rose up faster, and then came down harder.

"Yes! Yes! Ye- Wha!" she screamed, but was cut off as Dead pushed her back, having her on the floor and him over her.

"My turn," he proclaimed and thrust into her, striking a sweet spot within her love canal.

"Hope your enjoying this.'' Said Dead as he thrusted in more while playing with her titties.

"Yes! Give it to me!" Said Cagalli.

"Are you sure?" Asked Dead.

"Please! fuck me hard like I was a whore" Said Cagalli.

Dead smiled and thrusted again, striking the general area where the spot was.

"Like this?" asked Dead as he brought Cagalli's legs over his shoulder and started to thrust into her harder.

"Yes that is, more baby fuck me hard.'' Said Cagalli. As Dead sped up a bit. "Yeah fuck that pussy with your cock.''

"Alright here it comes.'' Saod Dead as he fucked Cagalli harder. She pulled him in for a kiss as they locked lips.

Her moans grew louder and her body began to jerk. Her hands clawed at the sheets or at her ass, trying to gain a hold of reality as her mind slipped into a lustful plane of existence. Cagalli's mind became clouded as she came again, her womanhood clamping down on his rod, but he persisted. Dead's thrusts made loud slaps of wet skin against skin as he made love to his love.

Suddenly, Dead grabbed her again and twisted Cagalli around. She spun on his rod and he loved the feeling, but loved the feeling of domination even more as he pushed her bosom into the bed. Now he was thrusted into her from behind in the "doggy style" position, going even deeper into her depths. His hands came around as Cagalli let out a lust filled moan due to Dead grabbing a hold of Cagalli's breasts and squeezed.

His hot breath seemingly burned the back of her neck as they made love. Their positions changed many times, more than they could count in their hazy states of mind. In the end, they had apparently settled for missionary with both of them mathcing their motions with each other to feel the full effects of the pleasure. A pressure that had build in his loins was growing to much for him to bear, so he began to move faster as they both let out louder moans of pleasure.

Dead spoke through short breaths in a worried voice, "I-I don't think I can hold on for much longer!"

Cagalli nervously grinned, grinding against his cock as she rubbed her clit with a her fingers.

"I don't know how long I can keep up! oh god baby I-I'm cumming!" Said Cagalli

He grinned, "Me too!" Said Dead

"F..FUUUUuuuck" Cagalli moaned out as he pushed into her womb with a one great thrust. "O-Oh yeah, baby yeah! Y-Yes! Ah! Oh, Yes! D-DON'T STOP... OOH DEAD, DON'T STOP! DON'T YOU DARE STOP NOW FUCK ME HARD FUCK ME.!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAh!" screamed Cagalli as Dead thrusted it in harder.

Cagalli screamed in pure ecstasy as Dead picked up the pace and thrusted into Cagalli faster using all his strength.

"DEAD!" Cagalli exclaimed

"CAGALLI!" Dead cried out as he mustered all of his might into one final thrust.

"Dead!" Cagalli squealed, as she reached her greatest climax of the day.

Her whole body shook and quaked, her womanhood and his crotch connected as they came in unison. Her vagina clamped down on his rod as he pumped his seed into her depths. The feeling was overwhelming as she continually squirted and moaned in sync. Their bodies reacted accordingly as her finger nails dug into his back and her chest was pressed against his.

"S-So warm- N-No, it's hot!" she cried out as she grinded a bit more on his cock and let out a final squirt as he let loose one last torrent of his spunk into her womb.

 **LEMON END.**

He pulled out after a while and watched her inner thighs, gleaming with sex juices and sweat as globs of white began to seep out of her flower. She blushed heavily, but he did not mind as he rose up to take her lips into another kiss.

"Hey is everything fine in there.'' Came Erika's voice.

"Yes everything is fine.'' Said Dead and Cagalli.

"OK if you say so.'' Said Erika.

"That was close.'' Said Dead.

"Yes it was.'' Said Cagalli. "Ah Dead there is something I need to tell you.''

"Yes.'' Asked Dead.

"I think I-I think I love you.'' Said Cagalli. Who blushed up a storm.

"I know as do I.'' Said Dead as he claimed Cagalli's lips with his. Cagalli was taken back a bit but soon leaned nto it.

"I do not know if it is love.'' Said Dead to himself as he and Cagalli held each other as they kissed, but being with Cagalli made him feel alive.

 **Well thats it for now hope you all liked it. Please review so i know to keep going. Hope the Lemon was OK tried but could not help it also wanted to change the rating so i could get more violent.**


	14. The attack on ORB

The attack on Orb.

 **Hello everyone Here it is now the newest chapter of my story. Also should point out Athrun and Cagalli met in a off screen moment in my story when they meet again they will already know each other just a little heads up as I forgot to do that before, Also the Gundams will be choosing to remain orb for a bit.**

Up in the PLANTs, Patrick Zala sat behind his desk, staring into the eyes of none other then lord Kortax. He looked down at the paper work on his desks given to him by Rau Le Creuset for a few moments. Patrick glanced back and forth between Kortax and the reports. Patrick finally put the papers down and looked at Kortax. To Patrick, Kortax was more than a strange man. It seemed like a huge risk. Though there was the chance that he could get what he wanted out of the man and pave his way into becoming the Chairman, there lied the risk of what if? What if this man didn't pay off? What if he was just some idiot that would end up wasting his time? Patrick never felt so much discomfort in his life. He had "bought" the man's word on an impulse, due his trust of Rau Le Creuset and due to his distraught demeanor at the time upon learning of his son's constent defeat.

Patrick sighed putting the papers aside, trying to calm down. He glanced up at Kortax, staring at him with half doubtful eyes.

"Since you're now working for me, I want all of the information you have on those new units, the Deltas. From what you have said when we met, you seem like your well acquainted with those blasted new machines."

Kortax smiled as he grinned evilly at Patrick. He sighed and pulled something out. He revealed the object to be a small microchip. "If you'd please, Councilman."

Patrick looked at the chip and looked up at Kortax curiously. Patrick was unsure of what was in the chip but it had to be something pertaining to the machines in some way or another. Moving aside he allowed Kortax access to his computer.

Kortax stood behind the desk and inserted the chip into Patrick's computer. The screens changed rapidly as Kortax opened up multiple files. Glancing over toward the large monitor at mounted on the wall to the far right, he smiled sending the computer's display to the monitor.

"Is this all the Data on those new suit?'' Asked Patrick Zala.

"Indeed it is also there is one other thing.'' Said Kortax as he narrowed his eyes and Patrick started gasping for air as Kortax raised a hand and Patrick rose up into the air and was then sent into a wall.

"I do not work for you, you work for me.'' Said Kortax as he used his powers to bring Patrick closer then pinned him to the floor. Then took out a high tech syringe that seemed to have something moving in it and injected it into Patrick who started to hurt all over.

"What did you inject into me?'' Asked Patrick.

"Nano-mites a special type I had made.'' Said Kortax. As he took out a remote control and pressed a button and Patrick's body started to move on its one.

"What have you done to me.'' Demanded Patrick as Kortax pressed another button and Patrick fell to the floor in pain.

"Thanks to those Nano-mites I have control over your body, including your organs.'' Said Kortax as he pushed another Button and Patrick Felt his heart strat to stop, he also could barley breath.

"Im having them slow down your heart and lungs.'' Said Kortax as he pressed another button and Patricks heart and lungs started working normal again.

Kortax then narrowed his eyes and Patrick started gasping for air again as Kortax raised a hand and Patrick rose up into the air again.

"From now on you work for me, you do nothing without my approval. Is that clear?'' Asked Kortax as Patrick nodded his head in fear.

"You are my property Zala along with everyone else on this PLANT and the others and should you try anything I need only push a button and your life will come to a slow and painful end.'' Said Kortax. "I shall help you become chairman but you will be a puppet ruler under my control and to ensure you never forget that you will wear this.'' Said Kortax as he took out a mask like the one Rau Le Creuset wore only black and made of metal they eye pieces were red. And when he put it on 2 metal cable came out and locked the mask on Patrick's face.

"Your life and everything else that was once yours, belongs to me now, and this shall be a symbol of your servitude and should anyone ask you will say it is a gift Rau Le Creuset gave you.'' Said Kortax. "And from now on you will address me as Lord Kortax.''

"Yes lord Kortax.'' Said Patrick in defeat.

"Now to try and get rid of those Gundams I believe they are in Orb. Perfect place to launch an attack.'' Said Kortax. As he laughed and his body glowed red and electric like energy started to come out of his body.

 **Meanwhile on Earth.**

The Gundams were talking about what to do. They took their gundams out and were trying to decide their next move.

"Well what should we do now?'' Asked Quatre.

"Yeah I mean if we go to Alaska those assholes will try to take our gundam buddies and who knows what they will do to us.'' Said Duo.

"Yes and who knows what they would do to Dead.'' Said Trowa worried what would happen if they learned that Dead was a newtpye.

"Also we still have to find and kill Kortax.'' Said Wufei.

"We remember Wufei.'' Said Heero.

"I think the best choice would be orb.'' Said Dead.

"Sure its not cause your girlfriends here?'' Joked Duo.

"Don't make me kill you.'' Said Dead aiming his hand gun at Duo.

"Hey im joking man you are sounding like Heero.'' Said Duo as he sweat dropped.

"Why do I find what you said insulting.'' Said Heero.

"I think Dead is right.'' Said Trowa.

"Yes Cagalli's father seems like a good man, and this may be the only country we could be safe in.' Said Quatre.

"Personal this place reminds me to much of the Sanc Kingdom.'' Said Wufei who hated the peaceful atmosphere.

"Then we should stay, I get the feeling with the tech this place has Kortax will most likely attack and try to raid it.'' Said Heero.

"Also there is another thing that needs to be done.'' Said dead.

"And that is?'' Asked Wufei.

"Dead held out his hand aiming it at some rock. And to their shock lightning like energy shot forth from Dead's hand destroying the rocks.

"Unbelievable.'' Said Trowa truly amazed.

"What the fuck?'' Said Duo.

"I think its the anomaly.'' Said dead. "It effected me in some way my newtype powers have grown stronger and i've gained new ones.''

"And if it effected you this way then there is a chance Kortax might have been as well.'' Said Heero.

"Yes I need help learning my new powers and how strong they are.'' Said dead.

"Great like you weren't strong enough already.'' Said Wufei.

"Jelly are we?'' Joked Duo.

"Keep it up Maxwell and we will see if your still laughing when I brake your jaw.'' Yelled Wufei.

"Enough it is clear that staying in Orb is our best choice.'' Said Heero as the other agreed.

The next day.

The gundams stood calmly in front of the Murrue, Mu, Natarle, Cagalli and Lord Uzumi.

"I was told you wished to speak with me.'' Said Lord Uzumi.

"Before you wished to know more about our suit and Us.'' Said Heero.

"Yes I remember.'' Said Uzumi.

"We are willing to tell you more on a few conditions.'' Said Wufei.

"And they are?'' Asked Uzumi.

"Only you and Cagalli can hear them.'' Said Dead.

"Sorry but the rest of you cant.'' Said Duo to Murrue, Mu and Natarle.

"What/'' Yelled Natarle.

"This is not for you to hear.'' Said Trowa.

"Why you little! We let you on board! If it weren't for us you would have died."

"Wrong if it weren't for us you would have died.'' Said Wufei.

"And last time I check we are not official a part of your crew so if we dont wanna tell you anything we don't have to." Said Duo.

"OK let's all calm down.'' Said Quatre.

"Yes please now tell what were your other conditions?'' Asked Uzumi.

"We would like to stay in ORB.'' Said Dead.

Murrue, Mu and Natarle were shocked to hear that. As was Cagalli but she was also happy.

"You wish to stay in orb may I ask why?'' Asked Uzumi.

"We have no where else we can go.'' Said Quatre.

"And we do not trust the alliance they would try to steal our guundams and make others like them.'' Said Trowa.

"And god only knows what they would do to us.'' Said Duo,

"Also you are to leave Dead alone and the rest of us to no labs or anything.'' Said Duo,

"So we wish to stay here and keep our Gundams. We will still tell you what you want but we wish to keep our Gundams they are ours, and we will fight and kill anyone who tries to take them.'' Said Dead.

"You can not be serous.'' Said Natarle.''Those suits are.''

"Are our not yours.'' Said Heero. "They belong to us alone.''

"And we would rather self destruct them with ourselves inside then allow those alliance dogs to get either them or us.'' Said Duo,

"And if you will not have us then we will leave.'' Said Dead.''But we will not go to Alaska, and if need be we will gladly take our chances out in the world.''

"Please father let them stay.'' Begged Cagalli.

"If not then we will take pour chances out in the world.'' Said Duo.

"Do you truly think you can survive on your own ZAFT would hunt you till you are dead.'' Said Natarle.

"Well, getting killed's got to be a lot better than listening to you talking!" Said Duo.

Natarle lost it. She raised her fist and tried to get in Duo's face.

Dead Caught Natarles fist.

"Bad choice.'' Said Dead as he started to squeeze Natarles hand nearly breaking it.

"Aaaaaaauughhh.'' Screamed Natarle as Dead then punched her in the gut knocking the wind out of her. As she felll to her knees, Dead kicked her in the face knocking her down.

"Be grateful I'm letting you live.'' Said dead.

"You little.'' Said Natarle as she took out a gun.

"Lieutenant!" Murrue shouted as Natarle was about to pull the trigger Dead narrowed his eyes and Natarles Gun exploded.

"The hell.'' Said Mu.

Natarle looked at Dead knowing he did.

"I don't know but i know you did that.'' Said Natarle.

"I did just like I'm about to do this.'' Said Dead as he narrowed his eyes and sent Natarle up into the air and spun here around and sent her into a wall.

"How did you do that?'' Asked Mu who was shocked and amazed at Once.

"Sleep.'' Said Dead as he pointed to Mu and he fell down and fell alseep then did the same to Mu and Natarle.

"Man you can do that now to?'' Asked Duo.

"Ah guys.'' Said Quatre as he pointed to a shocked Cagalli and Uzumi.

"Dead what are you?'' Asked Cagalli.

"Where we are from he is called a Newtype.' Said Trowa.

"Newtype?'' Asked Uzumi.

"Yeah we got some things to tell you.'' Said Duo.

For nearly an hour they told them everything. About how they were from another universe and were chasing a criminal called Kortax who was a Newtype like Dead and had powers like him. They also told them how in their universe Newtypes were their equivalent of coordinators only Newtypes became what they are as a result of natural evolution and were humanities next step in evolution as a result of humans living in space. And how only those born in space or who were decedent of those born in space could be born Newtypes. And how they had started terraforming Mars in their universe and have succeded and Kortax wanted to make the world in his image. And has tried to wipe out 99 or 98% OF ALL OLDTYPES which is what Newtypes call ordinary humans and planned to enslave the rest and force them to build his new world believing Earth to be unfit to excesses as it is the home of Oldtypes and wants to destroy it feeling it can not be saved and Oldtypes do not deserve to live. And how they don't know if they can get back but feel that Kortax can but refuse to get involved with him and also told them how he has also tried to find ways to achieve eternal youth and or immortality or anything similar to it. So he might rule his new world forever and how they feel he may come after ORB as it is the most advanced place on the planet. And there are meany things here he would want and could use and how he dose not care ORB is neutral he cares only for himself and getting what he wants and operates outside the law and will destroy anything and kill anyone to get what he wants.

It took some time but they believed them. Cagalli believed them cause of what she saw in Epyon and Told her father who knew that Dead, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatra and Wufeu were not normal boys. He also shuttered to think what would happen if the Alliance or Zaft got their hands on Dead and his powers. He also felt bad for them as they were in a world that was practically an alien world to them and how here thy had no home, no friends, no family save for each other aside from that they were completely alone. And Decided to let them stay as he felt they were the only ones who could keep his country safe and his daughter. As for Murrue, Natarle and Mu. Dead revealed he was able to erase their memories of what has happen and did so.

 **Meanwhile in a old Zaft Base.**

Kortax had taken it over for some experiments.

Kortax appeared on a monitor speaking with Arak.

"Is it ready?''' Asked Kortax.

"Yes my lord Kortax we have thousands of mobile dolls read and the new portal generator is ready we can send them anywhere in the system.'' Said Arak.

"Good then proceed, and I trust that the mercurius and vayeate are repaired?'' Asked Kortax.

"Yes my lord they will lead the charge. As you ordered.'' Said Arak.

"And my Gundam is it ready?'' Asked Kortax.

"Yes my lord, it took time but the wing Gundam is repaired we are lucky some of it survived that blast.'' Said Arak. As he looked at the Wing gundam which was once Heero's. Having retreaved what was left of it and repaired it and gave it a twin buster rifle and new shield, and black bat like wings and replaced all the blue with black.

"Good then you will test it to see if it works and is worthy of me.'' Said Kortax.

"It will be my honor my lord.'' Said Arak with a bow.

"Then proceed.'' Said Kortax.

In Orb

The sun shinned down on the city . High above in the sky thunder sounded and lightning began appearing as it seemed like a select space was spinning. The space began to swirl as the lighting flashed more frequently. The center of this vortex glowed bright blue. Some of the pedestrians looked up, assuming that it was going to rain due to the thunder and lightning.

People's assumption turned into fear as they saw the vortex. The sight of the vortex caused a panic.

Mobile dolls started coming out as several other Vortexes opened and more mobile dolls came out. And opened fire some started picking things up and throwing them.

Cars and other vehicles flew, hitting buildings, other vehicles and people. It was absolute carnage. The lively, peaceful city was now destroyed, full of flames and cries of pain. As fire surrounded and engulfed the area.

As it happened Kortax watched from his space base and smiled at the carnage.

"Now to see if that Gundam can do the job, if not then it will be the end of Arak and his consistent failing.'' Said Kortax as he was getting tired of Arak and his failed attempts in the past and even if they failed The Gundams with any luck will be blamed for it all and ORB will be accused of having of having made them.'' Said Kortax. "And a perfect test for my portal generator.''

At Uzumi's office.

"Sir ORB is under attack.'' Said A soldier. Who entered in in a hurry.

"WHAT?'' Said Uzumi.

"Also they are raiding certain labs and other places and have captured some of the people.'' Said the Soldier.

"It's Kortax.'' Said Dead.

"He's made his move.'' Said Quatre.

"Lets get going.'' Said Heero as they went to their Gundams.

The Gundams soon arrived on the scene.

"Man this place is a mess.'' Said Duo.

"Incoming laser fire.''' Said Dead as a few Mobile dolls came out behind Buildings and fired, while a few others hiding in Buildings also fired.

"Ambush.'' Said Wufei

"This is a ridicules amount of Laser.'' Said Duo as more Mobile dolls showed up and fired.

"They are trying to box us in.'' Said Heero.

"Heero is right, rush forward and tear through them.'' Said Dead as they did just that slashing and blasting Mobile dolls while dodging laser fire.

At the Archangel.

"Whats the situation?'' Asked Murrue.

"ORB is under attack said one of the officers.

"Is the strike ready to go?'' Asked Murrue.

"Yes Kira is ready.'' Said Soldier.

With Kira.

Kira was in the strike and he was shaking, the memory of his fight with the mercurius still fresh in his mind.

"Kira strike launching.'' Said Kira as the strike took off, he saw the destruction and saw the mobile dolls. He froze a bit for a few seconds hoping the mercurius was not with them. He did not see several mobile dolls get ready to shoot him till they were blown away by Wing zero's buster rifle bringing kira Back to reality.

"Thanks Heero.'' Said Heero.

"Get your head out of your ass and stay focused.'' Yelled Heero.''This is no place for freezing up do that and your gonna get killed.''Said Heero. As he dodged some laser fire.

Kira was about to join in when the strike was shot in the left shoulder he looked to see the mercurius and vayeate. Kira went pale seeing the mercurius.

"Kid what the hell are you doing.'' Yelled Duo. "Attack.''

"No I cant.'' Said Kira as he remembered how he was almost killed last time and as much as he tried to fight it he could not help but try to run only for the mercurius to blast him in the back and the strike landed on the ground.

"Heero, Duo someone help me.'' Cried out Kira as the mercurius charged. The strike took out a Beam saber that the mercurius knocked aside with its then knocked the strike down with a punch.

"Someone help me, get away from me you monster.'' Cried Kira as the mercurius grabbed the strike by a leg and threw it into some cars then shot the cars making them explode damaging the strike.

"This is why this fool dose not belong here on the battle field.'' Said Wufei. As he dodged beam fire from the vayeate.

"Enough Wufei you take the Vayeate, Duo help Kira. We got the mobile dolls'' Said Dead.

"Got it.'' Said Wufei and Duo as they did as they were told.

"There seem to be no end.'' Said Trowa as he shot some mobile dolls.

"I know.'' Said Quatre as he sliced a few.

"Talk less, fight more.'' Said dead as he shot some Mobile dolls.

"A lot less.'' Said Heero as he sliced some Dolls.

"Hold on kid.'' Said Duo as he charged at the mercurius with his beam scythe. The mercurius blocked as the Deathscythe hell hit its thrusters and pushed the mercurius into and through a building then grabbed it flew up and threw it into another. But the mercurius was not finished and shot at the Deathscythe hell. Only to miss.

"Kid get out of their.'' said Trowa as he shot some dolls that were about to attack kira.

"I cant the strike is to badly Damaged.'' Said Kira as most systems were off line.

"Great, Trowa, Quatre get Kira out of here and Back to the Archangel.'' said Dead.

"Got it.''' said Quatre and Trowa as Sandrock Kai picked up the strike While Heavyarms kai covered them.

Just as only a few Mobile dolls were left Another portal opened up and out Came Heero's old Wing gundam only all the blue was replaced with black and it had Black bat wings and a new shield and twin buster rifle. It also had some kind of Staff.

"Greetings Gundams.'' Came Arak's voice.

"Arak.'' Said Dead.

"Yes and let me introduce you to the Doom wing Gundam, your old suit repaired and upgraded Heero.'' Said Arak. "And now in the name of Lord Kortax I will crush you all.'' Said Arak. As he planted the staff in the ground and took out His beam saber.

 **well thats it for now sorry for the cliff hanger need a way to keep you coming back. Well Kortax has attacked ORB tho its more then Just that stay ready for more.**


	15. Battle of the Gundams

**Battle of the Gundams.**

 **Hello there everyone here is now for you all the newest chapter of my story really much action here . Also there will be a lemon scene in this chapter sorry was not able to help doing it anyway let us now on with the story.**

Dead and Heero Stood before Arak and his new Gundam. Wufei was fighting the Vayeate. Duo was fighting the Mercurius. Quatre and Trowa were taking the strike and Kira to the Archangel. Leaving Dead and Heero to face Arak alone.

"Thats my old Gundam.'' Said Heero.

"The key part of that sentence is was your Gundam.'' Said Arak. "Now it has been rebuilt and enhanced to Serve the great Kortax and his Cause. And I have been given the Honor of testing it.'' Said Arak.

"When are you gonna wake up Arak?'' Asjed Dead.''Kortax doesn't care about you or anyone but himself.''

"To him your just another pathetic inferior oldtype another pawn.'' Said Heero.

"Silence I will not fall for your lies.'' Yelled Arak as he hit the thrusters and charged. He attacked Epyon with his suits Beam saber and Wing Zero with his suits Shield.

Both Blocked the attacks with their beam sabers and were pushed back. Using their thrusters to stay up right.

"I think its best we finish this fast.'' Said Dead.

"Agreed, we don't know what it can do, best to destroy it and him now.'' Said Heero as he and Dead aimed their buster rifles and fired.

Doom wing held up its shield and out came 10 Planet Defensors that surrounded it and created a force field that withstood the blast, but was pushed back a bit.

"Hahahahahaha, do you see this is the power I wield.'' Stated Arak as the field fell and 5 more Planet Defensors flew our of the shield and towards Wing Zero and fired energy beams at it. Heero blocked them with his shield while dodging.

"Now we will finaly settle things.'' Said Arak as Wing zero was to busy with those disk to help.

"Fine looks like it just you and me now Arak.'' Said Dead.

"No its just me prime.'' Said Arak as he charged Beam saber ready.

Dead did the same both beam sabers clashed. Both trying to push the other back.

"Now I will avenge all the men and women under my command who you killed.'' Said Arak. As both suits separated from the other.

"You will only Die like them.'' Said Dead as he tried to wrap doom wing with Epyon's heat rod. But Doom wing grabbed it and used it to throw Epyon into a building. Using Epyon's thrusters Dead avoided crashing. And flew at Doom wing.

The doom wing revealed 2 shoulder mounted Gatling guns that opened fire. Epyon dodged them by doing a barrel-role as he saw the Doom wing charge at him. He took to the sky with the doom wing on his tail. He saw his chance and aimed and fired his buster rifle at him.

Arak actived the Planet Defensors that protected him but was pushed back towards the ground. And when it fell he saw Epyon flying down with its Beam saber ready to strike.

Arak blocked the beam saber but got a kick to the torso. Not giving him time to breath, Dead wrapped Epyom's heat rod around Doom wings legs and spun him around. Arak activated the thusters and tried to escape as Epyon activated its thrusters trying to pull back. Before leting go causing the doom wing to fly into a building. Dead aimed the buster rifle at the building and fired destroying it. He hoped he had won, but it was revealed the Dooom wing survived thanks to its Planet Defensors, which then swirled in a circle and fired lasers at Epyon, who barley dodged them as he saw Doom wing come at him with a punch too the chest sending Epyon into a build which then fell down. But as it Did Epyon shot out at Doom wing and tried to slice it in half. Only for Doom wing to try and fly away but as it did Epyon wrapped it head rod around a leg and pulled it to the ground. Before Dead could do anything more Doom wing's Planet Defensors opened fire on him most missing but some hit Epyon damaging it a little.

Doom wing unleashed more missiles from its gatling guns, which Epyon blocked with its shield as Epyon charged at Doom wing knocking it Down. Then grabbed it by its legs and threw it at a bus. The Doom wing quickly got up as Dead tried to hit it with his Buster rifle

"Give it up Prime, you can not win.'' Said Arak.

"Go to hell.'' Said Dead as he flew at the Planet Defensors and sliced them in half with his beam saber and heat rod.

"Impressive but not enough.'' Said Arak as he aimed his buster rifle and fired. Epyon barley dodged as it destroyed some buildings.

"This is not over.'' Said Dead as he and Arak aimed their Buster rifles at each other.

"What am I doing.'' Said Dead as he stopped from firing as Arak fired his and dead dodged,

"Whats the matter trigger finger not working?'' Arak asked jokingly.

"Wake up Arak if the beams hit. The explosion would destroy everything.'' Said Dead.

"Who cares? This country and its people deserve to fry.'' Said Arak as he ordered some Mobile dolls that were left to open fire on Epyon who dodged them all. Then destroyed them with his buster rifle. As he did he sensed doom wing fly at him.

Both took out their beam sabers and attacked. Epyon flew down while doom wing flew up both attacked slicing the others left arm off.

"You bastard you dare damage Lord Kortax suit.'' Yelled Arak as he saw Wing Zero aim its Buster rifle at him. He barly dodged it, and then saw Epyon fire its which the Doom wing Dodged but lost a wing and fell down.

"This is not over.'' Yelled Arak as he was hit by some missiles and saw Sandrock kai and Heavyarms kai had returned.

"It is now.'' Said Quatre as he threw Sandrock kai's blades as Doom wing who sliced them in half. But was hit by more missiles from Heavyarms kai.

"Surrender Arak.'' Said Trowa.

"Never said aArak as he atttacked.

Heavyarms Kai unleashed a barrage of missiles which Doom wing blocked with its reaming wing. But was pushed back.

"This can not be happening.'' Said Arak as he then saw Altron and Deathscythe hell come him.

"We beat your 2 buddies. And now Its over for you.'' Said Duo as he took out Doom wings remaining Wing.

"And you loose.'' Said Wufei as wrapped a dragon fang around Doom wing greatly crushing it. Then threw it at some mobile dolls. Who picked Doom wing up.

"You have lost Arak.'' Stated Dead.

"And yet i shall still snatch victory from the jaws of defeat.'' Said Arak as he pushed a button and the staff he planted in the ground started to Beep. as a timer appeared on it and started.

"That staff I brought is really a nuclear device with enough power to destroy this whole Island. In 3 minuets'' Said Arak as the mobile dolls that had him opened fire as the Gundams dodged. A portal opened and the Mobile dolls and Arak left.

"Oh man this is bad.'' Said Duo.

"We need to get rid of this thing.'' Said Wufei.

"I know.'' Said Dead as Epyon grabbed and lifted it with its right arm.

"Dead what are you doing?'' Asked Trowa.

"Saving this country and Us.'' Said Dead as he activated Epyon's thrusters and flew towards the sky at rappid speed.

"Dead no.'' Said Quatre.

"Epyon kept going.

''Oh man think he can make it?'' Asked Duo.

"He has to." Said Trowa as there was an explosion in the sky several miles up.

"DEAD.'' Yelled his teammates.

"This can't be happening.'' said Quatre.

"No this was not suppose to happen.'' Said Wufei. "We were suppose to fight each other again.''

"Guys look.'' Said Trowa. As he pointed up. They saw Epyon falling down.

"It's Dead.'' Said Duo.

"Lets catch him.'' Said Heero as they hit their thrusters and got to Epyon and caught it.

"Dead are you OK kid?'' Asked Duo. But Dead did not answer. He started to get worried.

"Dead, come in Dead.'' Said Heero. As he tried but got nothing.

In Epyon's Cockpit Dead was barley awake as he pushed a button.

"Fix Epyon. Don't let anyone else touch him but you'' Said Dead as he passed out. From exhaustion.

 **Meanwhile At Kortax base.**

Arak got out of the Doom wing or to be more precise he fell out. When he looked up he saw Kortax, who did not look happy as he looked up at the Damaged Doom wing and damaged Vayeate and Mercurius. Who's pilots were killed but the suits were still able to be repaired.

"My lord forgive me.'' Begged Arak.

"Silence you pathetic fool.'' Yelled Kortax as he kicked Arak aside.'' You failed to kill the gundams, you failed to destroy orb and on top of all that you damaged my mobile suit.'' He said as he used his powers to lift Arak up into the air.

"My lord please forgive me please.'' Begged Arak.

"Silence fortunately there is a way to use this to my advantage.'' Said Kortax as he grinned evilly. "Contact that worm Muruta Azrael. i have a job for him. And repair my Gundam, and fine new pilots for both Vayeate and Mercurius.''

"Yes my lord.'' Said Arak as he was dropped on the floor.

 **Meanwhile on Orb.**

All Dead saw when he opened his eyes was white light before his vision returned. He sat up, to see he was in a medical room. Looking around, he saw Cagalli sleeping near him. Dead also saw he was bandaged up.

"Dead your awake.'' Came Cagalli's voice as he saw she had woken up, and her eyes began to water.

"You insane maniac.'' Said Cagalli as she hugged him. "I was worried sick about you, I thought you were going to Die.''

"What happened, the last thing I remember the explosion and falling." Dead said trying to clear his mind. "how long was I out?"

"You've been out for about 10 hours." Cagalli explained. "You suffered a few injuries but your free to go, just be careful."

"Where are the others?'' Asked dead.

"Fixing your Gundam and theirs.'' Said Cagalli. "We offered to help but they said no they are using parts from those red and blue suits they blasted and sliced off and parts from that black suit to fix them.''

"How did they get me out of Epyon?" Dead asked.

"Your machine's hatch just opened on its own." Said Cagalli.

"Epyon." Said Dead knowing Epyon let him out.

"I need to see it.'' Said dead as he tried to get up.

"You will after some more rest.'' Said Cagalli as she lay him down. "I will go and tell the others, you wait here and try to stay alive.'' Said Cagalli as she gave Dead a quick kiss and left.

"Great I really got myself into something.'' Said Dead. As he lay down.

With the others.

They had finished fixing their suits, and were fixing Epyon.

"Man this suit can take a beating.'' Said Duo,

"It was designed to be as unstoppable as possible and the upgrades Dead made made it stronger.'' Said Heero as they finished reattaching the left arm.

"How are the repairs?'' Came Cagalli's voice as they saw her.

"Fine we are mostly done.'' Said Trowa.

"That is good.'' Came Lord Uzumi's voice as he walked in.

"Lord Uzami what are you doing here?'' Asked Quatre.

"To thank you for what you did. And to tell you that you were right.'' Said Uzumi.

"Right about what?'' Asked Duo.

"About Kortax. I can now see that he is not a problem that is going to go away, and that my country only survived because of you, and if it is to continue to do so i will need your help.'' Said Lord Uzumi.

"You still want us to stay?'' Asked Trowa.

"Yes I see that if I am to protect my home and my daughter i need your strength.'' Said Uzumi. "And Since from what i have seen they can attack any time and can get in without a problem.''

"We will help.'' Came Dead's voice as they looked to see him.

"Dead what are you doing here? you should be resting.'' Said Cagalli.

"Time for that later there is work that needs done.'' Said Dead. "I believe we have a way of helping.''

"How?'' Asked Uzumi.

"Mobile dolls are controlled remotely from a distance and if we can rig something up to jame the signal they will be less of a problem.''' Said dead.

"You mean we should try making some of those jamming towers those scientist in our universe designed ?'' Asked Duo. As Dead knodded.

"Jaming Towers?'' Asked Uzumi.

"Something that people in our world designed to jam the mobile dolls signals we have the blue prints we can give them to you to build so that you can protect yourselves from the mobile dolls. But the human piloted suits they have will still be a problem.'' Said Heero.

"Please any help you have will be welcome.'' Said Uzumi.

"We will get right on it.'' Said Heero.

 **Meanwhile.**

Kortax was talking to Muruta Azrael over a monitor.

"I am honored that you have chosen to call me Lord Kortax.'' Said Muruta Azrael.

"Enough I have you why i have called can you do it?'' Asked Kortax.

"Yes my lord it will take some time.'' Said Muruta Azrael.

"I don't care just get it done you worm.'' Yelled Kortax as he narrowed his eyes and Muruta Azrael started gasping for air.

"Yes my lord please I will try as fast as i can.'' Said Muruta Azrael.

"You had better less you want me to have those nano mites in you to kill you will get it done.'' Yelled Kortax.

 **Well thats it for now hope you all liked it. Please review so i know to keep going. Also hope you all liked the fight. Looks like Kortax has the Alliance under his control and soon the plants what will he do. And the Gundams are staying orb for now. As for whats next you will have to wait and see.**


	16. What do we do now

**What do we do now.**

 **Hello everyone Here it is for you all right now the newest chapter of my story. sorry its not much just something that i felt needed to be done anyway on with the story.**

Dead's POV.

We Had been in orb for a while. And things had been pretty slow with a little fun first they caught the G weapon pilots who entered orb. They got caught in some debry from the attack and were trapped. And had them returned to the plants when we found them. Tho things have been hard. The alliance has been coming down hard on Orb about the attack and have been accusing them of things they did do and did not do, me and the other pilots just knew Kortax was involved in it all. The Archangel had left Orb a while ago to head towards Alaska. The goodbyes were a bit much some were glad we were not going others tried to get us to change our minds but we made it clear we wanted nothing to do with the alliance. Not long after that we herd the strike was destroyed and Toll was killed in battle after we ran into Athrun who said he did. After sending him back to plants the Archangel returned and not only that Kira was revealed to be alive and had a new Gundam the freedom. Alaska was destroyed and they were back here. And that the Alliance had some new suits. And they camptured the Buster and it's pilot.

Normal POV.

The other Gundam Pilots were busy working on some final upgrades. Dead was finished and just decided to wait for them to finish.

Dead was sitting in Epyon's cockpit just doing Nothing. When Cagalli showed up.

"Dead are you OK? You have been in your machine for a while are you ok.'' Said Cagalli.

"Fine just trying to stay prepared is all.'' Said Dead.

"For another Attack?'' Asked Cagalli.

"Yep I can feel it.'' Said Dead. "I get the feeling a big one is heading our way.''

"Well until then try to relax.'' Said Cagalli as she got him out of the cockpit.

"Kinda hard for me to.'' Said Dead.

"I think i know a way.'' Said Cagalli with a sly smile.

"And that would be?'' Asked Dead as Cagalli leaned in and kissed him he soon returned it as they got inside Epyon and closed the door.

The others saw.

"Man why dose he get to make out with a hot girl.'' complained Duo.

"He needs the time to rest, he has been under a lot lately.'' Said Quatre.

"She will just weaken him.'' Said Wufei.

"And yet he beat you in that fight.'' Joked Duo as He dodged a wrench Wufeu threw at his head.

"Wufei calm down.'' Said Trowa.

"Yes now is not the time for us to fight each other.'' Said heero.

"How about we change the subject?'' Offered Quatre.

"Yeah like that new suit Kira has.'' Said Duo.

"It is impressive to bad a soft weak fool pilots it.'' Said Wufei.

"Come on he is not that bad.'' Said Trowa.

"Have you forgot how he froze in that last fight, or how he tried to run.'' Yelled Wufei.

"Considering the suit he was up against and the fights he had against it it was to be expected.'' Said Heero.

"And he was shaken up by it.'' Duo.

"And i think you were a bit hard on him.'' Said Quatre.

( **FLASHBACK** )

Kira was sitting in the cafateria when the AC pilots walked in.

"Glad your back.'' Said Kira as he then saw Wufei's fist hit him right in the Gutt.

"Save it you weak coward.'' Said Wufei as he then sent Kira into the floor with a jump kick.

"Was that reallu needed?'' Asked Quatre.

"Yes it was afterr what this maggot did.'' Yelled Wufei.

"I didn't do anything.'' Said Kira as he got up, Wufei knocked him down with another punch.

"Exactly first you froze up and almost got killed, then instead of helping you ran like a coward.'' Said Wufei as Kira realized he did do all that.

"Wufei enough.'' Said Dead in a Ice cold tone.

"Im sorry.'' Said Kira.''It's just I almost died fighting that red suit there was nothing I could do against it the first time. If Heero had not helped me I would have died I was afraid if I fought it again I would have died.''

"So you chose to run instead like a coward.'' Said Wufei.

"Wufei enough calm down.'' Said Trowa.

"Yeah cut the kid a break he is still new to this.'' Said Duo.

"And that is part of the problem.'' Said Dead.

"Yes Kira you need to realize this is what you signed up when you chose to keep piloting the strike.'' Said Heero.

"Fact is every time you go out to fight you run the risk of going up against someone who is both better and has a better mobile suit.'' Said Trowa.

"I get it but.'' Said Kira.

"Enough this is war there is no fair.'' Said Dead. ''You need to realize how things truly are you are still way to naive.''

"And to Childish.'' Said Wufei.

"You need to learn to get over it Kira.'' Said Trowa.

"Or else you will be just a liability to everyone..'' Said Dead.

"And be unable to Save anyone.'' Said Heero.

"Plus you will have to learn to as we are staying in ORB.'' Said Wufei.

"WHAT but what if those suits come back.'' Said Kira as he got scared.

"The pilots are dead and the suits are half scrap.'' Said Trowa.

"It will take time for new pilots to be picked and the suits repaired.'' said Duo.

"And we are staying here for our own reasons one of them we refuse to get involved with alliance.'' Said Dead.

"And its time you bit the bullet and realozed how life is not always not easy or fair and grew up.'' Said Wufei.

( **FLASHBACK END** )

"I still think you were a bit to hard on him.'' Said Quatre.

"That weakling needed to hear it.'' Said Wufei as they got back to work.

 **Meanwhile.**

Muruta Azrael was being held by the neck by Kortax.

"Please lord Kortax im trying my best.'' Said Muruta between breaths.

"Shut up, I do not care I want ORB Attacked and crushed and you have yet to do as i have demanded.'' Yelled Kortax as he threw Muruta into a wall.

"Im close my lord, I just need to do one more thing and we can attack ORB.'' Said Muruta on all 4's begging his master for more time.

"Enough get it done soon or I will arranged to have you replaced by someone more competent. Now get out.'' Yelled Kortax as Muruta was leaving Kortax pressed a button on a remote and Muruta fell to his knees.

"Just a taste of what is to come if i must waite longer and if you fail.'' Said Kortax who did it to also see if the Nanites he put in Muruta still worked as they caused his whole body to hurt.

"My lord please make it stop.'' Begged Muruta as it did. Kortax then sent him into a wall with a kick.

"Now unless you want more get to work.'' Yelled Kortax. As Muruta got up and left as fast as he was able.

 **Back on Earth.**

Dead was walking around the base. He came to see what shape the Archangel was in. He then ran into Dearka.

"Oh god not you.'' Said Dearka remembering all the times he ran into Dead.

"Calm down I'm not going to kill or hurt you.'' Said Dead.

"Your not?'' Asked Dearka.

"No point in fighting and killing someone who is not sure they have a reason to fight anymore.'' Said Dead. "So as long as you avoid causing trouble I will refreain from hurting and Killing you.'' Said Dead as he turned to leave.

"Might want to reconsider that.'' Came Wufei's voice as Dead looked to see him along with Heero, Duo, Quatre and Trowa.

"You guys are the pilots of those new suits.'' Said Dearka.

"That we are.'' Said Quatre.

"Yes and back to the matter at hand.'' Said Trowa.

"What matter?'' Asked Dearka as they surrounded him.

"You know about Dead's powers.'' Said Heero.

"Enough.'' Said Dead.''He is not an enemy there is no reason to kill him.'' Said Dead.

"But he knows about you and your powers.'' Said Duo.

"I have not forgotten still this is a problem.'' Said Dead.

"I have not told anyone, but if i may ask what are you?'' Asked Dearka.

"It's a long story.'' Said Quatre.

"There is a way to speed things up tho.'' Said Dead as he placed his right hand on Deark's Forehead after making him sit down. Deads eyes glowed and so did Dearka's as he suddenly felt tons of info get sent into his head, it was a bit much and he fell backwards.

"What did you do?'' Asked Duo.

"Mentally sent the info we told Uzumi into his Brain.'' Said Dead.

 **A while later.**

Dearka was sitting down again with the others.

"Oh man evolved humans with powers other universes and a maniac who is manipulating everything.'' Said Dearka.

"Yes and we would like you to keep quiet about it.'' Said Trowa.

"Do so and we will let you live.'' Said Wufei.

"Breath a word of it to others and your life ends.'' Said Heero wjile aiming a gun at him.

"I got it, I got it lips sealed.'' Said Dearka as Heero put his gun away.

"Well thats taken care of.'' Said Quatre.

"Hey how come you guys are acting so cool to me.'' Said Dearka.

"Guess cause your like us now, an exile long away from home and unable to return.'' Said Duo. "Cause if you did you would get in big trouble.''

"Yeah i would, but right now I don't know what to do.'' Said Dearka.

"Thats for you to decide.'' Said Heero as he and the others got up and left.

Some time later.

In Uzumi's Office.

The gundams and the others were watching news reports about about how bad things were.

"Any way you put it, fact is the shit has hit the fan.'' Said Duo.

"Big time.'' Said Trowa.

"Yes and the alliance is coming down hard on all neutral countries orb being no exception, and any who do not join them are labeled as supporters of ZAFT.'' Said Uzumi.

"They just want to get their hands on ORBS power.'' Said Cagalli.

"We know.'' Said Heero.

"So what do you plan on doing lord Uzumi?'' Asked Quatre.

"I can not support the Atlantic's beliefs, as is labels all Coordinators as evil, and they will attack and kill them for that reason. ORB will not join them'' Said Uzumi as he looked at the Gundam Pilots. "I can not ask you to fight but please.''

"We will help fight.'' Said Dead.

"Yeah i kinda like this country.'' Said Duo.

"I will also help.'' Said Quatre not wanting to let orb burn.

"Guess Im in to.'' Said Trowa with a rare smile.

"Me as well.'' Said Heero.

"Guess I have to as well, or you will all get killed.'' Said Wufei.

"We will help to.'' Said Murrue.

"Thank you also I feel it is time you boys told them what you told me.'' Said Uzumi.

The gundams looked a little unsure.

"Tell us what?'' Asked Mu.

"Guys I feel you can trust them.'' Said Cagalli. Tho the Gundams were not sure.

"You are aware what you ask us to tell them, and what we risk?'' Asked Heero.

"I know but you took it by telling me and i feel that these people can be trusted and also are in the same boat.'' Said Uzumi.

"Gives us a few moments.'' Said Dead as he along with Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei went over to another part of the room and huddled. They stay like that fora bit whispering to each other before braking.

"OK we will tell them.'' Said Trowa.

"But if thy breath a word of it to anyone with us saying so we will kill them.'' Said Heero giving them a death glare and they knew he meant it.

"Just need one of them to volunteer.'' Said Duo.

"I'll do it.'' Said Kira. "I want you guys to know you can trust me.''

"Man know I feel kinda bad for this..'' Said Duo.

"Not me do it Dead.'' Said Wufei with a grin.

Dead narrowed his eyes and the next thing Kira knew he was being flung around the room like a pinball.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?'' Asked Kira as he was turned upside down and then placed head first on the floor and spun around like a top. Before stoping and falling down.

"OK yake it back that was still funny.'' Said Duo with a laugh.

"What the hell was that?'' Asked a Shocked Mu.

"You mien what I did to Kira?'' Asked Dead only his mouth did not move.

"Did anyone here that?'' Asked Mu.

"Yep.'' Said The Gundams.

"What you hear are my thoughts projected into your mind.'' Said Dead mentally.

"SAY WHAT?'' Asked a Shocked Mu.

"Its one of my new powers.'' Said Dead.

"Wait what?'' Asked Kira as he got up.

For the next hour they told them all they told Uzumi and Cagalli. They were a bit shocked by it but after thinking it over realized how it made sense. They told them About Kortax and how they kept silent about it as they never thought things would go this far, and cause they hoped to go home as soon as they could. And how Dead and Kortax were Newtypes evolved humans as a result of humans living in space and how he was evolving and gaining new powers due to the Anomaly they went through some how effecting him. And some test they ran confirmed it he was evolving at a fast rate into what they did not know. They also felt Kortax was also effected the same way.

Meanwhile.

Rau Le Creuset had just order a attack on The Panama mass driver led by Yzak. The alliance forces tried to fight back, loses happened on both sides but zaft won. No one was spared all alliance troops killed. When it was over Rau Le Creuset was contacted by Kortax.

"Creuset what is the status?'' Demanded Kortax.

"It was a succes my lord.'' Said Creuset.

"Good glad to see you got something right for a change.'' Said Kortax with a evil smile. "Now finish up and move on to the next step.''

"Yes my lord Eternal power to Kortax.'' Said Rau Le Creuset As the Monitor turned off Creuset turned to Flay.

"Before you ask he is an allie I am working with and while you think Coordinators are monsters he is far worst.'' Said Rau Le Creuset. ''Should you meet him you best watch your mouth or he will kill you.''

Meanwhile back at Orb.

They were shown the now rebuilt Strike and Mu opted to pilot it and asked Kira to spare with him as he felt the others would crush him.

"You sure you want to spare with me?'' Asked Kira in the freedom.

"If I spared with the others they would kill me, plus they said they had something to do sating a secret project wit their gundams they have to work on.'' Said Mu as they started.

 **Well that is it for now please review so i know to keep going as for that secret the gundam pilots are doing to their gundams have to wait and see review and i may post it soon.**


	17. Target orb

**Target orb.**

 **Hello there everyone OK here it is for you all now the new chapter. Orb is about to be attacked once again will it survive will have to see anyway on with the story.**

Muruta Azrael was in his office trying to contact Kortax.

"Lord Kortax come in.'' Said Muruta as Said Newtype appeared on the screen.

"WHAT THIS HAD BEST BE IMPORTANT. IF NOT YOU WILL PAY FOR DISTURBING ME.'' Yelled Kortax as he slammed his right fist down letting him know he was not in a good mood.

"Forgiveness my lord, I just wished to tell you the attack on Orb will begin soon I thought it best to tell you.'' Said Muruta while sweating hoping the news would please his master.

"Good report back to me when you are done and make sure if you do not destroy those 6 gundams they are mine.'' Said Kortax as he cut the transmission.

Meanwhile in ORB.

The Gundams were meeting with Lord Uzumi.

"So whats going down?'' Asked Duo.

"A lot.'' Said Uzumi.'' as he stood up and told them. The Alliance has demanded we side with them now or we will be branded as supporters of ZAFT.''

"That politics for ya.'' Said Duo. "No offence Lord Uzumi. He said.

"None taken and to be honest I must agree it seems they are showing us their true colors.'' Said Uzumi.

"And what is your decision?'' Asked Dead. "At this point negotiations have failed. They will no longer give you a choice.''

"ORB Will not join the Alliance I would rather fight then let them use ORBS resources for their goals.'' Said Uzumi. "The world is divided into 2 armed camps because of the Atlantic federation. Dose everybody have to be an ally or an enemy, Why should Orb have to throw away it laws and principals. Joining either the Alliance or the plants the other becomes our enemy and we avoid being dragged into a war. I feel we need to evacuate.''

"Then count on Us to Help out.'' Said Quatre with a smile.

"Yes we will aid you in any way we can.'' Said Trowa.

"I just want to get to a fight.'' Said Wufei.

"Thank you my young friends what ever you need it will be provided.'' Said Uzumi.

"Good because we have a few things one of them involving the Buster and a certain pilot.'' Said Heero.

Later.

"What you want me to join you guys.'' Said Dearka.

"Its either that or get killed by the Alliance when the fleet they sent gets here.'' Said Dead.

"Your only chance to get out of this is to help us.'' Said Wufei.

"Help us and we will see to it you get home when this is over.'' Said Heero.

"Please we need all the help we can get.'' Said Quatre.

"Plus you get to pilot the Buster again.'' Said Duo hoping that would make him join.

"Considering my options OK i'm in.'' Said Dearka.''To be honest you Gundam boys may be the only ones i can trust.''

"Gundam Boys.'' Said Quatre.

"Well you are Boys and you pilot Gundams.'' Said Dearka. With a nervous smile.

"I like the name Gundam Boys.'' Said Dead in his normal icy tone.

"Same the Gundam boys i like it, I like it.'' Said Duo giving 2 thumbs up.

" A little childish but i will admit it seems to fit us.'' Said Wufei.

"I also like it.'' Said Trowa with one of his rare smiles.

"Me also i say.'' Said Quatre.

"Guess the 7 of us are now the Gundam boys now.'' Said Heero.

"Huh what you mean 7?'' Asked Dearka.

"He means that your are one of us now.'' Said Dead as he walked away.

"Welcome to the Gundam boys man.'' Said Duo playfully slapping Dearka on the back.

"Best to rest up we have till the next day before the fight.'' Said Dead.

Later.

Dead was outside with Epyon. He saw Cagalli come up to Him.

"Cagalli what are you doing here?'' Asked dead as Cagalli grabbed him in a hug.

"I just needed to be with you please just hold me a while.'' Said Cagalli as Dead as she asked him.

"It's horrible Orb is going to become a battle field.'' She said"I just dont understand why.''

"I don't know how things will go but I swear i will do all I can to protect you.'' Said Dead as Cagalli looked at him.

"Dead thank you.'' Said Cagalli as she kissed him and he kissed back.

Meanwhile.

Muruta was on one of the ships in the Alliance fleet. Having just got Orbs reply that they will not join. He was feeling good about himself till getting Contacted by Kortax on a screen.

"MURUTA WHY HAVE YOU NOT ATTACKED YET?''' Yelled Kortax scarring Muruta who fell out of his chair. "What are you doing? Stand at attention when I am speaking you fool.''

"Lord Kortax forive me, i was just waiting on 1 thing we will be at Orb soon i swear to you it will burn.'' Said Muruta.

"It had better my patients is at its end get what I ask done now or pay the consequences.'' Said Kortax as the transmission ended.

"Oh how did i get involved with this.'' Said Muruta.

 **Later**.

The fllet arrived at in Orb. and Began its attack.

The Gundams along with Kira and Dearka were ready to go.

"Remember this coward you run again I'll blast you out of the sky myself.'' Said Wufei making sure Kira knew he would be watching him.

"I wont run away this time Wufei I mean it.'' Said Kira who hoped Wufei was joking.

"You had better mean that Kira, Wufei is not the joking kind.'' Said Dead.

"Great so he will kill me if I runaway again?'' Asked Kira.

"He will do it dude believe you me, he will do it.'' Said Duo. As they took off to join the fight.

"Dearka you and Trowa cover us on the Ground, Quatre watch their backs.'' Said Dead.

"Got it.'' Said Trowa, Quatre and Dearka in unison. As Deark and Troaw opened fire on incoming enemy trops while Quatre took out any that got through.

"Heero you help Kira take out enemy mobile suits, the rest of us will attack the ships.'' Said dead.

"Got it.'' Said Heero as he went to do just that.

"Wufei, Duo your both with me. We will attack the ships.'' Said Dead.

"Got it.''' Said Duo and Wufei.

"Remember you run I will chase you and i will kill you.'' Said Wufei to Kira as they went in separate directions.

"Is he ever going to let it Go?'' Asked kira.

"Knowing Wufei no.'' Said Heero. As he fired his buster rifle at some enemy suits.

"Just my luck.'' Said Kira a he opened fire on a few more suits.

"Hey save a few for me.'' Came Mu's voice as he showed up in the strike and shot a few suits coming up behind Kira.

"Leave none of them left.'' Said Dead as he destroyed a few ships with his buster rifle.

"Sounds great to me.'' Said Duo as he sliced the bridges of a few ships.

"Can't these weaklings put up a fight.'' Said Wufei as he fired the 2 lasers in his mobile suits scorpion like tail destroying a few ships.

"Keep poring it on.'' Said Dead as he dodged some enemy fire while shooting a few mobile suits leaving the ships.

On the ship Muruta was on.

"This cant be happening.'' Panic Muruta.'' Send out the new mobile suit fast before we are killed next.'' He said as he saw ship after ship be destroyed. Along with their mobile suit.

"Those are not mobile suits they are demons.'' Said a Admiral on the ship. As the 3 suits the Raider, the Calamity and the Forbidden.

"Looks like they sending out the big Guns.'' Said Duo as he saw the Raider get the Calamity to Orb. While the Forbbiden came at Duo.

"Your mine.'' Said Shani as he tried to destroy Deathscythe hell with his scythe. Only for the black mobile suit to grab the scythe and brake it.

"WHAT.'' Yelled Shani as his suit got a punch to the face, fallowed by a kick that sent him into a burning ship.

"Bad little kid, didn't your mommy teach you never to play with sharp objects.'' Joked Duo.

"Bastard I'll get you.'' Yelled Shani as he aimed the 2 Hresvelgr" Plasma Induction Cannons his suit had at Deathscythe hell and fired but the black suit dodged them then vanished.

"What the? Where the hell did he go?'' Asked Shani.

"Look behind you.'' Came Duo's voice as he saw Deathscythe hell come at him from behind and slice off his suits head, then both legs. Before he could finish him off some enemy suits attacked him causing him to take to the air.

"Looks like you get to live a bit longer.'' Said Duo as he destroyed the incoming suits. Then rejoined the others.

"No damn it, get back here you bastard, get back here and fight me.'' Yelled Shani. Throwing a tantrum.

"You worthless idiot let me show you how its done.'' Said Clotho as he fired at Epyon and Altron with his suits 2-barrel 52mm Hyper Velocity Shield Cannon. But they dodged each shot.

"OK lets see you handle this.'' Said Clotho as he tried to hit Epyon with his Mjolnir" Spherical Breaker.

"Not the best or smartest move.'' Said Dead as he grabbed the Mace and then started to spin the Raider around before slicing the cable with his beam saber sending the suit into a alliance ship crushing the bridge and killing the crew.

"Damn it this cant be its impossible.'' Said Clotho as he got up.

"You should have stayed down weakling.'' Came Wufei's voice as Clotho saw Altron sent both its dragonfangs at him. Taking out both its arms.

"No this can not be happening Impossible.'' Said Clotho as Altron charged at him and sliced his suits head off with it double beam trident. And as he was about to kill him, his double beam trident above the cockpit. But instead he stopped.

"Why bother.'' Said Wufei as he turned to leave.

"Get back here and fight I'm not done with you.'' Yelled Clotho.

"But I'm done with you, a weakling like you is not worth killing.'' Stated Wufei as he took to the air.

"DAMN IT.'' Yelled Clotho.

"Great should have known those fucking morons would blow it.'' said Orga. As he saw the Heavyarms kai and Sandrock kai along with the Buster.

"Oh this is my lucky day.'' Said Orga as he aimed the Calamity's Schlag" 125mm High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon and Kaefer Zwei" 2-barrel 115mm Ram Cannon and Scylla" 580mm Multi-phase Energy Cannon at the Buster. And fired.

"Dearka look out.'' Said Quatre as he pushed the Buster out of the way but the attacks hit him and Trowa.

"Trowa, Quatre no.'' Yelled Dearka as the 2 suits were swalloed by an exsplosion.

"Now for you.'' Said Orga as he aimed at the Buster. But as he did bullets came out of the fire of the explosion knocking his Todesblock" 337mm Plasma-Sabot Bazooka out of his suits hands.

"What no it can't be.'' Said Orga as he saw both Sandrock Kai and Heavyarms kai walk out of the flames unharmed. But they were different they changed. All the blue parts of Heavy arms Kai were now red and all the blue parts of Sandrock kai Black.

"How is that possible?'' Asked Orga.

"Phase-shift armor we installed it in our gundams.'' Said Trowa as he opened fired on the Calamity taking out its legs.

"And thanks to it our Gundams armour is greatly increased.'' Said Quatre as he went at the Calamity and sliced its arms and head off.

"No, No damn it no this Can not be.'' Yelled Orga.

"Man I'm glad you guys are not my enemies anymore.'' Said Dearka. With a light chuckle.

"Looks like time to show off our phase shift armor.'' Said Duo as he did just that and Deathsythe hells turned an even darker shade of black and all the yellow parts grey.

"Looks like it.'' Said Wufei as he activated his phase shift armor. And All the green parts of Altron turned dark green and the red parts light green.

"Might as well.'' Said Heero as he activated his phase shift armor and Wing zero's blue parts turned white and while the white parts turned grey.

"Guess now is as good as ever.'' Said Dead ss he activated Epyon's phase shift armor and all the red parts turned white and the other parts turned blue while the yellow parts remained.

"OK time to finish them.'' Said Dead as they started to poor it on hard.

On the bridge of the ship Muruta was on.

"No how can this be?'' Asked a shocked Muruta as he watched his forces get destroyed easily by a handful of mobile suits as he contacted Kortax.

"Lord Kortax, Lord Kortax come in please for god sake answer'' Said Muruta in a panic as Kortax then appeared on a screen.

"WHAT? YOU DARE TO CONTACT ME IN SUCH A MANNER.'' Yelled Kortax.

"Forgive me my lord, but i need help those Gundams are slaughtering my forces please help me.'' Begged Muruta.

"Is there no one i can depend on? Must i do everything myself.'' Yelled Kortax."Fine I prepared for this.'' He said. "Activate the portal generator.'' And as he said that several vortexes opened up and out came swarms of Mobile dolls that started to to destroy orbs Fleet. And Suits.

"Damn it mobile dolls.'' Said Heero as he dodged some laser fire. And destroyed a few hundred Mobile dolls with his buster rifle in just a single shot.

"Just when we were winning.'' Said Quatre. As he shielded himself and Dearka who's suit would not survive the attack from incoming laser fire.

"Thanks for the Help Quatre.'' Said Dearka.

"This is a insane amount of lasers.'' Said Duo as he sliced some Mobile dolls heads off.

"Talk later fight now.'' Said Dead as he sliced 4 mobile dolls in half and blasted several others with his Buster rifle.

"This is a great fight just one problem'' Said Wufei as he impaled a mobile doll with his trident, then destroyed another with a dragonfang and blasted a few more with the blasters on Altrons scorpion tail.

"And whats that?''' Asked Duo as he sliced some dolls in half.

"We ain't winning.'' Said Wufei as he sliced up more Mobile Dolls.

"And they are not winning either.'' Said Dead as he aimed his Buster rifle and fired taking out a few dozen Mobile dolls.

"This just went from great to worse.'' Said Trowa as he unleashed a barrage of Heavy arms kai's missiles taking out a few hundred Mobile dolls but more came.

"There is no end to them.'' Said Wufei as he flew through them slicing several of them with his beam trident.

"Guys i need help.'' Said kira as several Mobile dlls started to gang up on him and opened fire.

"Cant get to you.'' Said Heero as he was busy fighting and the others were to far away to help to.

"Kira hold on.'' Came Athruns voice as Kira saw a red gundam it was the justice arrive and take out the Mobile dolls attacking Kira.

"Athrun?'' Asked kira.

"Is there any other?'' Asked Athrun as a mobile Doll came up behind him ready to open fire.

"Athrun behind you.'' Said Kira as he shot the mobile dolls head off and down it went.

"Thanks.'' Said Athrun. As he saw Wing Zero in front of him and was afraid he was in trouble.

"Stop floating there and get back in the fight.'' Said Heero as he used his suits shoulder mounted machine guns to destroy 3 Mobile suits coming up Behind Kira and Athrun.

"Eyes on the fight its not over yet.'' Said Dead as he destroyed a few Mobile dolls that were about to Shoot Kira and Athrun. "Everyone regroup with Trowa, Quatre and dearka.'' Said Dead as they did just that.

 **Well that is it for now please review so i know to keep going Bet none of you saw the Gundams new phase shift armor coming anyway the fight has started to heat up will Orb survive or fall you will have to wait and see.**


	18. Orb Falls

Orb Falls.

 **Hello there everyone here it is for you all right now the new chapter of my story. As you can tell by the title Orb is about to be attacked once again and now it will not survive anyway on with the story.**

The Gundams Along with the Strike, the Buster, the freedom and the justice fought back against the Mobile dolls. That seemed to Keep coming.

With Muruta.

"This is totally impossible they are destroying us.'' Said Muruta as he saw all the mobile Dolls and alliance suits fall.

"Muruta fall back for now .'' Ordered Kortax who was on a screen before Muruta.

"Fall back now you must be joking?'' Asked A admiral.

"Are you questioning my orders.'' Yelled Kortax as he narrowed his eyes and the admiral started to gasp for as his head then split in 2.

"Dose anyone else dare question me?'' Asked Kortax.

"No my lord never.'' Said Muruta. "Well you herd him send out a signal flair and retrieve those new suits.

A signal flair went up and the earth forces retreated while grabbing the fallen suits.

"They are retreating.'' Said Quatre as the Vortexs closed.

"We got to stop them.'' Said Duo as the remaining Mobile dolls kept attacking.

"We need to deal with these mobile dolls first Duo.'' Said Dead. As he slashed some Mobile dolls with Epyons heat rod while blasting others with his buster rifle.

"Dead is right we need to scrap these Mobile dolls'' Said Heero as he shot some down with Wing Zero's shoulder machine guns.

''There are still to meany.'' Said Wufei.

"Trowa still got enough ammo or another Barrage?'' Asked Dead.

"Yep just gather them up a bit closer and I will do the rest.'' Said Trowa over the come as the Gundams got the Mobile Dolls to fallow them and got them all in a big group near orb.

"This is crazy.'' Said Athrun.

"We know.'' Said Heero. "Trowa ready?''

"Yep get clear.'' Said Trowa as they did just that and Heavyarms kai opened all its missile compartments and guns and unleashed all the ammo it had. The sky was lit up with explosions as the Mobile dolls were all scrapped.

"Thats all of them.'' Said Quatre.

"Ueah but what do we do with this one?'' Asked Duo as Deathscyeth hells beam scyethe was near the Justice head.

"I'm not hear to fight, I have information regarding Kortax.'' Said Athrun.

"Best to land and discus this.'' Said Dead.

 **Meanwhile**.

"All I ask my lord is one more opportunity.'' Begged Muruta who was on his hands and knees begging Kortax who was speaking to him on the monitor.

"You've had your chance, I wont trust you with another.'' Said Kortax.

"Please my lord we will have our new suits fixed soon and the pilots ready.'' Said Muruta.

"Those new suits and their pilots were worthless, still they could be useful cannon fodder.'' Said Kortax with an evil smile. "Very well it will be a while before I have enough Mobile dolls to attack again. You and your forces will strike first, then I will send my mobile Dolls to finish it.'' Said Kortax.

"Yes my lord right away, I will not fail.'' Said Muruta.

"You best not otherwise it will be the final time.'' Said Kortax. Letting Muruta know that if he failed again this time it would mean his death.

 **Meanwhile in Orb.**

"And that the whole thing.'' Said Athrun. "Kortax has gained control of the plants and the alliance and plans for them to fight till they have slaughtered to each other to near extinction then capture the survivors.''

"How did you find this out?'' Asked Kira.

"My father he herd Kortax plan and told me.'' Said Athrun.

"It seems to easy.'' Said Dead.

"Yeah it seems like Kortax might be trying to bait us into something.'' Said Trowa.

"Maybe but we have to do something. He also is hunting Lacus.'' Said Athrun.

"Thats not our problem.'' Said Wufei.

"What did you say.'' Said Athrun.

"How do we not know you are not working for kortax for all we know you could be baiting us into something.'' Said Wufei.

"Wufei i know Athrun he wouldn't be involved in something like this..'' Said Kira.

"Save it for someone who cares coward.'' Said Wufei.

"Guys please this is not the time for this.'' Said Quatre.

"Yeah i your gonna fight we need time to sell tickets.'' Said Duo giving a cheesy grin, till Heero punched him in the head.

"Don't make me kill you.'' Said Heero.

"Im just joking.'' Said Duo. As he rubbed the spot he got hit."Lighten up will ya.''

"Well I say forget these 2 and that woman we have our own problems like getting home.'' Said Wufei.

"Enough Wufei.'' Said Dead. "Regardless we must do something. Kortax must be stopped.

"Agreed.'' Said Heero.

"Thats all great but we will need to get to space first.'' Said Dearka.

"Orb has the means to do that.'' Said Heero.

"We will have to ask Lord Uzumi.'' Said Kira.

"WE?'' Asked Wufei. "You are not one of us Coward.''

"Kira is not a Coward.'' Said Athrun.

"Oh realy so he never told you how when Orb was first attacked he ran like a coward not lifting a finger to help screaming like a helpless child.'' Said Wufei.

"Thats not true Kira would never do that.'' Said Athrun.

"Oh really then why don't you ask him.'' Said Wufei.

"Kira tell me he is making it up.'' Said Athrun as kira looked down.

"No Athrun he isn't.'' Said Kira which left Athrun shocked. "I tried to help but when I saw this mobile suit that almost killed me I got scared and I could not help but want to run.''

"And the Coward admits it.'' Said Wufei.

"Dude not cool.'' Said Duo.

"Well it is the truth he is coward and a weakling.'' Said Wufei as He then felt a fist hit him in the gut. He looked to see Dead had hit him.

"Enough Wufei. We know what happened but that is not important remember Kira was still green at the time.'' Said Dead. "While I'm not to happy about him running, that fact is he was not ready to fight the mercurius and yelling at him is not helping.''

"Thanks dead.'' Said Kira.

"While you are welcome, don't think i won't let Wufei kill if you do it again.'' Said Dead. "I'm willing to go easy on you know because you were still to green at the time. But now your not cry time is over no more excuses this time.''

"Yes Dead you are right.'' Said Kira.

"And Wufei enough bringing the past up.'' Said Dead.

"I cant believe you are standing up for him.'' Said Wufei.

"remember who is leader Wufei, and how i won th right by force or do wish to challenge me again?'' Asked Dead as Wufei backed off and bowed.

"No leader.'' Said Wufei.

"Never thought I'd see Wufei roll over.'' Said Duo.

"Silence Maxwell or I will kill you.'' Yelled Wufei.

"Now your starting to sound like Heero.'' Said Duo as Wufei got Duo in a head lock.

"I told you silence.'' Said Wufei as he and Duo started to fight.

"Guys come on.'' Said Quatre.

"Let them be Quatre they are just blowing off Steam.'' Said Trowa.

"I guess still.'' Said Quatre as Duo and Wufei got to close to Quatre and he was dragged in. While Accidentally dragon Trowa in while trying to get him pulled out.

"Come Heero don't wanna be the odd one out.'' Said Duo.

"How childish.'' Said Heero.

"Might as well.'' Said Dead.

"Yes might as well.'' Said Heero as he joined in fallowed by Dead, as all 6 of them were now fighting.

As that happen Dearka let out a laughed. "This is why I like these guys.

"Are you nuts there are fighting.'' Said kira.

"Calm down pussy pants is a friend fight.'' Said Dearka.

" Any way Pile on.'' Said Dearka as he thew his hands in the air and joined in.

"I wonder if all the people in their universe are this wild.'' Said Kira.

"If so it must be a fun place.'' Said Athrun.

 **The next day.**

Dead was working on Epyon.

"Never thought I would have to use this.'' Said Dead as he hooked up some wires to a pilot helmet that was hooked up to Epyon. Epyon's eyes flashed green.

"I know Epyon its dangerous but we need every edge we can get.'' Said Dead as Epyon's eyes flashed again. "Never thought the day would come you would admit to caring about my safety.'' Said Dead.

"Talking to your suit again huh?'' Came Cagalli's voice as Dead looked to see her.

"Yeah i told you he is no normal mobile suit.'' Said Dead as Epyon's eyes flashed. "Are the ships ready''

"Yes the Archangel and the Kusanagi are ready.'' Said Cagalli.

"Good just make sure your on one .'' Said Dead. As Epyon's flashed.

"Calm down Epyon we will be keeping Enemy fire off them so we will be fighting.'' Said Dead.

"I still don't get how you are able to understand him.'' Said Cagalli.

"The bond between Gundam pilot and Gundam is a powerful thing.'' Said Dead. "I can hear what Epyon says as the others can hear their suits and what they say.''

"Say dead what do you plan to do when this is over?'' Asked Cagalli.

"That i do not know. For years fighting has been my life, I figured if it was to end it would be fighting as i took down Kortax. But now not sure. All my life I've just gone from one fight to the next, now i don't know what to do, The others still want to go home to our universe.''

Cagalli felt her heart sink. "And what about you? Will you go with them.'' Asked Cagalli.

"To be honest for the first time I don't know what to do, I don't know if I can live a life without fighting.''' Said Dead.

"Than allow me to help you find one.'' Said Cagalli as she pressed her lips against Dead who kissed back.

Meanwhile.

"OK lets gets this right this time.'' Said Muruta. As the 3 machines launched along with every other machine they had.

In Orb.

The Gundams got to the air.

"OK same as before.'' Said Dead. "Dearka you and Trowa cover us on the Ground, Quatre watch their backs.'' Said Dead.

"Got it.'' Said Trowa, Quatre and Dearka in unison. As Deark and Troaw opened fire on incoming enemy troops while Quatre took out any that got through.

"Heero you help Kira and Mu take out enemy mobile suits, the rest of us will attack the ships.'' Said dead.

"Got it.'' Said Heero as he went to do just that.

"Lets go kid.'' Said Mu.

"Got it.'' Said Kira.

"Wufei ,Duo, Athrun with me.'' Said Dead.

"Got it.'' Said Wufei, Duo and Athrun.

"Lets have some fun.'' Said Duo as he sliced a few incoming enemy suits. Duo saw the Forbidden flying at him at top speed.

"Your mine.'' Said Shani as he tried to destroy Deathscythe hell with his scythe. Only forto brake when it hit, due to the phase shift armor making it several times stronger.

"WHAT.'' Yelled Shani as his suit got a punch to the face, fallowed by a kick that sent him into a alliance ship, crushing the bridged and killing those on board.

"Didn't learn your lesson last time did ya? little kids should not play with sharp objects.'' Joked Duo. As he tripped the Forbidden up, then grabbed it by its feet and flew up and threw it at another Alliance ship crushing the bridge killing everyone.

"Bastard I'll get you.'' Yelled Shani as he aimed the 2 Hresvelgr" Plasma Induction Cannons his suit had at Deathscythe hell and fired but the black suit dodged them then vanished.

"What the? Where the hell did he go?'' Asked Shani. "Not falling for it this time.'' He said as he turned around and found nothing.

"Where the hell is he?'' Asked Shani.

"Same as i was before.'' Came Duo's voice as Shani turned his suit to see Deathscythe hell appear and take his suits head off with his beam scythe.

"Did you think I would do the same trick twice?'' Asked Duo. As he dodged some laser fire from some enemy suits which he quickly made short work of.

"Not bad maxwell.'' Said Wufei as he dodged some laser fire and saw the Calamity firing at him, from the deck of a Alliance ship.

"Your mine.'' Yelled Orga as he aimed the Calamity's Schlag" 125mm High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon and Kaefer Zwei" 2-barrel 115mm Ram Cannon and Scylla" 580mm Multi-phase Energy Cannon at Altron. And fired.

"Pathetic.'' Said Wufei as he dodged each attack, and fired at the ship the the Calamity was on with the blasters on Altrons tail.

"Damn it.'' Yelled Orga as tried to jump to another ship, Altron grabbed him with one of its dragonfangs and threw him at a Alliance ship wreckinh it and killing those on the bridge.

"No damn it i won't let you, impossible.'' Yelled Orga as he got his machine up he saw Altron come at him with its Dragonfangs which took out its arms as its blasters on its tail took out its legs.

"No damn it this can not be happening.'' Yelled Orga as he threw as Tantrum he saw Altron's Double beam trident above the cockpit.

"Why bother.'' Said Wufei as Altron kicked the wrecked suit aside.

"What are you doing? Get back here and fight.'' Yelled Orga.

"Why your not worth it, weaklings like you never are, you do not deserve a warriors death.'' Said Wufei as he took to air and fired at some enemy suits.

"Damn it can neither of them fight well?'' Asked Clotho. As the Raider flew through the air. Till seeing Epyon flying in front of him.

"YOU.'' Yelled Clotho who charged at Epyon.

"Bad move.'' Said Dead in a ice cold tone as he activated Epyion's beam saber and flew at the raider and in seconds slashed off its head and left arm. Then used its heat rod to take out the legs before throwing it at a Alliance ship.

"No how can this be?'' Asked Clotho barley alive as he coughed up blood.

"Dead all the people are evacuated save for the leaders.'' Said Quatre on the com.

"Good you, Trowa and Dearka fall back to the Archangel we will fallow.'' Said Dead. As he then aimed his buster rifle and destroyed more the half the Alliance ships.

"These guys won't stop.''' Said Mu as he blasted some suits.

"We just have to hold them off a bit longer.'' Said Kira.

"Just hope its not much longer.'' Said Athrun.

With Muruta.

"Lord Kortax Please help me, Our forces are almost wipped out.'' Said Muruta to Kortax over a monitor.

"Patients you fool, my forces are ready..'' Said Kortax over a monitor as it went black. After that vortexes opened and out came Mobile dolls that started to crush Orbs forces.

"Great them again.'' Said Duo sarcastically.

"No time fall back to the archangel or Kusanagi, which ever ship you can get to go.'' Said Dead as he aimed and fired his Buster rifle destroying a few Mobile dolls.

"He is right fall back.'' Said Heero as he, Duo, Wufei, Kira, Athrun and Mu withdrawal.

"I hate running.'' Said Mu.

"So do we, but this is our only option. So get moving before I slag you next.'' Yelled Dead.

"OK no need for threats.'' Said Mu.

"Just get moving I'll catch up some how.'' Said Dead as he kept fighting.

 **Meanwhile.**

Cagalli was being taken to the Kusanagi by her Father.

"But father.'' Said Cagalli.

"No but Cagalli..'' Said Uzumi. "you must survive at all cost i will remain and see to it Orb's resources are not used for evil.'' Said Uzumi.

"But Father please.'' Said Cagalli as her eyes started to water as they reached the Kusanagi were Kisaka was waiting.

Uzumi handed Cagalli to him, along with a photo.

"You will not be alone you will be with your brother.'' Said Uzumi as Cagalli looked at the photo and saw a woman holding 2 babies.

"Being your father was the greatest honor of my life.'' Said Uzumi as the door closed and the ship took off as Uzumi got clear.

He joined the ministers.

"And so it comes to this, but it is far better then letting ORBs technology fall into the hands of evil.'' Said Uzumi as the ministers nodded. Uzumi activated the exsplosives but nothing happened.

"What is this?'' Asked Uzumi As he tried again, only for it not to work as the ministers were suddenly thrown into walls, by some unknown force.

"That would be be me.'' Came a voice as the doors opened to reveal none other then kortax.

"You, you are Kortax I presume.'' Asked Uzumi.

"Yes you presume right.'' Said Kortax. "And as or the Bombs I had them deactivated and some new ones put in, my troops are almost done downloading all the data your country has, and I just had to be here to see your faces as you learned all your work, everything will be used to bring about the end of both naturals and Coordinators.'' Said Kortax. "And now it is done and so I will be sure to reduce the country to ash and you along with it.'' Said Kortax with a evil grin.

"You are mad, sick what have you to gain from this?'' Asked Uzumi.

"Meany things actually, I would tell you more but I really must be leaving now.'' Said Kortax. ''How ever before that.'' He narrowed his eyes and made the heads of the ministers explode, before looking at Uzumi and used his powers to bring him over to him. And grabbed him by his neck with his left hand.

"You will die for this and for all the horrible things you have done.'' Said Uzumi. As he tried to get free from Kortax iron grip.

"No the one to die is you.'' Said Kortax as he drew his right arm back as he he clenched his fist, then thrust it forward and his fist smashed straight through Uzumi's chest and out his back. Uzumi gasped for air as he died in seconds, Kortax removed his hand. Then a vortex opened behind him. "Time to go, but before i forget.'' Said Kortax as he narrowed his eyes and Uzumi's head flew off his body and Kortax grabbed it.

"A little souvenir.'' Said Kortax as he pushed a button on a detonator as he entered the Vortex which then closed. Bombs went off all around orb destroying it as the Archangel and the Kusanagi made it to the Air with all save for Dead.

"This is bad.'' Said dead as he saw Mobile Dolls retreat through Vortexes.

"Guess there is no other way.''' Said Dead as he hit Epyons thrusters and they went through one of the Vortexes as it closed. All of orb was covered by explosions.

Dead found himself in what seemed to be a base/mobile doll manufacturing plant.

"Better here then a exploding country.'' Said Dead as some mobile dolls Opened fore on him. "No time for this.'' Said Dead slashing them with Epyon's beam saber. Then blasted a hole in the walls with Epyon's buster rifle and flew through them till he was in outer space.

Dead tried to Contact the others sending them his location. He then sensed something.

"Kortax.'' Said Dead as he then saw Doom wing.

"I see you survived.'' Came Kortax voice.

"So at last we will fight each other.'' Said Dead.

"It dose not have to be, join me. Think of the things we can do.'' Said Kortax.

"Never your actions are a threat to our people. But if you can Beat me I will consider it, but if I win you will end this and return me and the others and yourself and your forces to our universe.'' Said Dead.

"Very well when you loose I will make you hunt your friends down.'' Said Kortax.

 **Well that is it for now please review so i know to keep going. Dead will now fight Kortax how will it go. You will have to wait and see.**


	19. Dead vs Kortax

**Dead vs Kortax.**

 **Hello there everyone here it is for you all right now the new chapter of my story Dead and Kortax are about to fight at last. Much of this chapter will be about them fighting but this will not be the end of the story. Sorry for the wait been doing things. And sorry of this seems a bit short. I hope that you all still like it tho anyway on with the story.**

Dead and Kortax were just floating in their gundams. Staring the other down, waiting for the other to make the first move so they could begin. When a asteroid came near them they dodged it as they both took out their beam sabers and charged. Both clashing trying to push the other back as energy serged through them. Both swinging their beam sabers trying to slice the other up.

"Give up, you can not win.'' Said Kortax. As his grip on the controls of Doom wing Tightened.

"Not until your finished.'' Said Dead who refused to surrender. Their beam sabers clashed, energy sparking from as they flew apart and flew around a bit before charging and clashing again.

Epyon aimed its Buster rifle at Doom wing and Fired, only for the Black mobile suit to block it with its shield that just barley held up to it. Dead hit the thrusters and delivered a kick to Doom wing who blocked it with its shield, but was pushed back from the force of the kick. Epyon then tried punching, it only for Doom wing to block it again and be pushed back by the force of the punch.

"You can not win.'' Stated Kortax as he opened fire with the machine guns on Doom wings shoulders. The bullets hit but thanks to Epyon's new phase shift armor it did nothing.

"Those bullets won't get through Epyon's armor.'' Yelled Dead as he hit Epyons thrusters and pushed Doom wing into a near by asteroid them flew back.

"This is where it ends.'' Said Dead as he aimed his buster rifle and fired.

"I think not.'' Said Kortax as he pushed a button and some metal cables attached to his back and the back of his head. "Now to show you mine and doom wings true power.'' Said Kortax as Doom wing glowed red and held out its right hand and the blast from the Buster rifle turned away.

"What?'' Yelled Dead.

"I made some modifications to myself, and Doom wing now I can be hooked up to him and use him to channel and enhance my power.'' Stated Kortax. As Doom wings thrusters activated and flew at Epyon with it beam saber. And when Epyon countered with his, he was pushed back. Doom wing flew at Epyon with a kick to the chest sending it flying through some asteroids before using its thrusters to stop.

"Damn it.'' Said Dead. As he saw Doom wing charge again right at him, with its beam saber barley missing Epyon who dodged it and knocked Doom wing aside with a single punch. Then after getting a safe distance, tried to blast Doom wing with its Buster rifle again. And once more Kortax made the beam go in another direction using his powers.

"Hahahahahahaha, with this new power you can not win.'' Stated Kortax as he aimed his buster rifle and fired. Epyon just barley dodged. Doom wing fired several more shots with Epyon barley dodging them.

"Impressive but try dodging this.'' Said Kortax as Doom wing glowed again and held out its hands, and using his power Kortax made some near by asteroids move around fast at Epyon.

"Damn it.'' Cursed Dead as he dodged a few Asteroids while blasting others with his buster rifle. He also had to dodge Doom wings Buster rifle. Needles to say he was not having a easy time. He then was sent into a asteroid by a punch from Doom wing. As Epyon got up, Doom wing came charging in beam saber ready. Epyon flew to the side, then tried to wrap its heat rod around Doom Wing who threw its shield at it. Doom Wing avoided the Heat rod but its shield was destroyed via getting melted.

Seeing his chance, Dead aimed and fired his Buster rifle at Doom wing. But the vlack suit blocked the attack with its wings. And was left unharmed.

"You will have to do better then that. I can not be defeated so easy'' Stated kortax as he channeled his power through Doom wing, as it spread its arms out and opened its hands, then bits of destroyed asteroids started to gather around Epyon, then started to cover the red mobile suit. Making it hard to move with only the head showing.

"Give up it is over.'' Stated kortax. "I have won, I have proven my power and my skill are superior.'' He stated convinced he had won.

Dead did not know what to do, well almost he did have one trick left. He did not like, it but it was his only chance to win. The cockpit glowed yellow.

"I know Epyon but right now its all or nothing.'' Stated Dead as he pushed a few buttons and some metal cables and wires came and attached to the back of his space suit and Helmet. He felt a rush of adrenaline through his body. He felt his body become stronger.

"Surrender and agree to serve me and you will live.'' Stated Kortax. Waiting for a answer.

"Go to hell Kortax.'' Yelled Dead. "Epyon activate enhance mode.'' He yelled as the cockpit glowed bright red, and so did Epyon.

"What? What is this?'' Asked Kortax as his sensors detected a large amount of Energy build ip in Epyon. The bits of Asteroids on Epyon started to crack till they were blown away.

"I had something similar done to Epyon as to what you did to your suit.'' Stated Dead as Both Mobile suits were now glowing red. As he got ready to keep fighting.

"We shall see about that.'' yelled Kortax as he aimed and fired his Buster rifle. But to his suprise and shock Epyon flew at the beam. Then right through it unharmed.

"What?'' Yelled Kortax as Doom wing was punched in the face by Epyon and sent spiraling backwards as Epyon charged again with a kick that sent Doom wing into another asteroid. Only this time the black mobile suit was smashed through it. Epyon flew at Doom wing and delivered several punches to the torso before grabbing it by the arms, and flying towards another asteroid and throwing Doom wing at it.

"This is where it it ends for you.'' Yelled Dead as he flew at Doom wing again with his Beam saber ready as Doom wing brought its out and the 2 clashed energy surging from both as they flew back. Then charged again beam sabers clashing before flying away again. This time Epyon wrapped its Heat rod around Doom wings legs and spun it around before sending into some asteroids then as Doom wing was getting up Epyon flew at it with a punch. Doom wing blocked it with its wings but was pushed back.

Dead aimed his buster rifle again and fired. Doom wing blocked the attack with its wings and survived, but its wings were mostly melted. And when they cooled down Epyon delivered a punch that shattered them, then threw another at Doom wing knocking it and Kortax for a loop. Before stopping.

"Damn it, i wont let you impossible.'' Yelled Kortax. "You will die by my hand, I'm going to vaporize that suit and you with it.''He yelled as he saw Epyon's buster rifle aimed at him. He aimed his and both fired. Both beams hit, resulting in a explosion that sent each of them both flying away from the other.

Dead was left totally tired as Epyon's phase shift armor powered down and the red mobile suit drifted through space.

"Damn it.'' Yelled Kortax as his suit was also badly damaged as he pushed a button and a vortex opened and his mobile suit went through.

Dead saw it but was far to tired to do anything and Epyon was in no shape to do much save for drift through space.

"Dead, Dead come in Dead.'' Came Heero's voice as Dead barley managed to respond. "Dead here.'' Said Dead.

"We are nearly at your location, what is your status?'' Asked Heero.

"Epyon is slightly damaged and drifting through space, Kortax temporally been dealt with and am need assistance.'' Said dead.

"Just hold on we are almost there.'' Said Heero as the com went off. Dead just sat back as he saw Wing zer, Deathscythe hell, Heavyarms kai, Sandrock Kai and Altron all come into view. And got him and Epyon and they flew back to the Archangel.

"Man you are lucky we were close by.'' Said Duo.

"Yes I shutter to think what would have been had we not.'' Said Trowa.

"Knowing Dead he would have done something.'' Said Quatre.

"Yeah naturally.'' Said Wufei.

 **Meanwhile.**

Kortax was in a tube of green liquid with a oxygen mask on and several tubes hooked up to him. And several small nano like robots crawling over him. He was in a lot of pain, parts of his body burned and broken, but the liquid managed to sooth it, but his rage was another story. He acted to find and Kill Dead as soon as he could.

"We will have you healed soon my lord our med nanites will heal you soon.'' Said Arak. "We are also repairing the Doom wing.''

"Just get me healed.'' Ordered Kortax. "And have that worm Zala killed I know he has been operating behind my back, I have that Zaft commander Ray yuki we injected with nanites like the ones in Zala do it.I want that worm killed now'' He ordered.

"It will be done my lord Eternal power to Kortax.'' Said Arak as he went to do as he was ordered.

"ARAK.'' Yelled Kortax as Arak looked at his master.

"When you are done it will be time to proceed with operation Extinction.'' Said Kortax. "Contact le Creuset and make sure the Genesis is ready, and Have Maruta organize an attack on it. Its times to end this so we can then return home''

"Yes my lord.'' Said Arak as he left to do as he was ordered to do.

Kortax then just let himself float as his body healed he could no wait to fight dead again, and thyis time kill him and his friends all at once. As he let the nanites do their work.

 **Meanwhile**.

Dead was resting in the Archangel med bay with Cagalli by his side. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were asked By Dead to fix and guard Epyon.

Dead woke up to see Cagalli sleeping near him her arms wrapped around him He looked around and saw he was in the Archangel med bay.

"Looks like i live to fight another day.'' Said Dead to himself as he did not want to wake up Cagalli as he looked at her and how peaceful she looked, slowly he drifted back to sleep resting his head. He let himself drift into slumber. While placing a arm around Cagalli who seemed to snuggle up closer.

 **Alright Well that is it for now with this chapter please review so i know to keep going. Both Dead and Kortax are resting and will need to get better soon. As things are far from over and there are some tough fights ahead. Sorrry for the lack of Kira and Athrun will try to have them appear in the next chapter.**


	20. Three ships

**Hello there everyone here it is for you all the new chapter of my story Sorry of this seems a bit short. I hope that you all still like it tho was trying to get it done while people were interested will make changes to it later anyway on with the story.**

Three ships.

After sleeping for some time, Dead woke up, he was made aware leaving orb. The Archangel and Kusanagi had joined up with Lacus ship the eternal in a 3 ship alliance. Also Andrew the desert Tiger was alive and with her alive. And Kira and Cagalli were siblings.

After a while Dead was finally up and about, and working on Epyon. As Cagalli came to check on him.

"Dead you should be resting, its to soon for you to be doing this.'' Said Cagalli.

"I'm fine Cagalli, I'm almost done, then I will rest.'' Said Dead as he got out of Epyon.

"I wish you would not push yourself.'' Said Cagalli as she cried a bit. "You and the others are all I have left.'''

Dead reached out and pulled Cagalli into a hug. Cagalli let out a gasp.

"Please dont cry I dose not suit you.'' Said Dead. Cagalli looked at him, and the 2 leaned in and kissed.

"Cant the 2 of you go a day with out going at it?'' Asked Wufei.

"Leave them alone Wufei.'' Said Quatre.

"Yeah they can't fight their hormones.'' Said Duo with a cheesy grin.

"We could be attacked at any moment and they are trying to make Babies.'' Said Wufei in anger.

"Enough Wufei save it for the enemy.'' Said Heero.

"Heero is right.'' Said Trowa as they each got to work on their gundams.

"I still say she will weaken him.'' Said Wufei.

 **Meanwhile**.

Kortax was fully healed and checking on Doom wing.

"Is my Gundam nearly finished.'' Yelled Kortax.

"Almost sir.'' Said Arak. ''We will be done soon.''

"Very well, but hurry the Gundams could find us at any moment.'' Said Kortax. Who earlier was reported to about finding some tracking devices on Doom wing, no doubt put their by Dead when they fought somehow. But perhaps he could use that to separate them and their allies or at least something.

''Contact that worm Muruta and Rau Le Creuset.'' Said Kortax. ''I have a use them.''

 **Meanwhile**.

The Gundam pilots were all talking in privet. Well all minus Kira and Athrun.

"We are agreed.'' Said Dead.

"We are.'' Said Heero.

"Yeah we fallow the signal from the tracker Dead left on Kortax suit.'' Said Duo.

"And after killing and destroying all in our path.'' Said Trowa.

"We capture or kill Kortax.'' Quatre.

"We should just kill him.'' Said Wufei.

"We know but Ralena ordered us to try and capture him alive if possible so he can stand trial.'' Said Heero.

"I think we should go with Wufei's idea and kill him.'' Said Dearka who felt killing Kortax was a better Idea much to Wufei's delight.

"No we will save that as a last resort.'' Said Dead. As Alarms went off.

"Oh great now what?'' Asked Duo.

"Guys Mobile dolls are attacking.'' Came Kira's voice as they saw him, Mu, Cagalli and Athrun head to their mobile suits.

"Lets get moving.'' Said Dead as they got to their gundams.

"Cagalli you sure your ready for this?'' Asked Dead as he floated near her.

"Yes Dead, just as you have to protect me, I have to protect you.'' Said Cagalli as she hugged him.

"Hey save for later.'' Said Wufei as the 2 separated after a quick kiss and got to their machines.

They launched and began to fight the mobile Dolls most of them split up save for Dead who stuck close to Cagalli who was still new to this.

"Cagalli behind you.''' Said Dead as a mobile doll snuck behind the strike rouge, and fired it beam cannon. The strike rouge blocked it with its shield but both the shield and the strike rouge left were blown off.

"Dead help.'' Said Cagalli as Epyon sliced the mobile in half as another mobile doll blasted the strike rouge wings making it hard to fly.

"Everyone they are attacking Cagalli.'' Said Dead as he blasted the mobile doll with Epyon's beam cannon.

"Great so we have to protect her.'' Said Wufei not liking the idea of protecting a woman. "This is what happens when you let women fight.'' Said Wufei.

"Hey thats my sister.'' Yelled Kira.

"And she is almost as bad as you were, she is just a rookie and should not be here.'' Said Wufei.

"Guys not now.''' Said Athrun as they fought their way to help Dead protect Cagalli.

"Still Wufei maybe a bit right.'' Said Heero. "Cagalli is still to green.''

"Worry about that later.'' Said Quatre as they formed a protective circle around Cagalli.

"Still she is not ready.'' Said Wufei as Altron ran its beam trident straight through several mobile dolls at once.

"Mobile doll shish kabob.'' Said Duo seeing what Wufei did as he swung Deathcythes beam scythe around deflecting some laser fire from some mobile dolls before slicing them in half.

"Trowa some are heading for the ships.'' Said Heero as he sliced a few mobile dolls with Wing zero's beam saber. As Trowa saw 30 mobile dolls heading for the Archangel.

"That what they think.'' Said Trowa as he unleashed a barrage of missiles scrapping them all.

"Things are heating up.'' Said Quatre as Sandrock kai sliced a 2 mobile dolls in half. Then impaled 2 more that came up behind him.

"Keep fighting.'' Said Dead as laser fire from the mobile dolls rained down like rain, the gundams tried to dodge it.

"This is a fight yes sir.'' Said Duo enjoying himself as he took out some more mobile dolls.

"I herd that.'' Said Dearka as he blasted a few.

"Indeed.'' Said Mu as he managed to shoot the heads off a few.

"Kira, Athrun, Mu, Dearka get Cagalli back to the Archangel.'' Said Trowa as he let loose some missiles that destroyed a few mobile dolls.

"Yeah we got this.'' Said Duo as he sliced some mobile dolls that tried to sneak up on him.

"No i can still fight.'' Said Cagalli who did not like to admit it but, for her first mobile suit fight things went bad.

"Cagalli please I cant loose you, your suit needs repairs go I will be there when it is over.'' Said Dead.

"Just promise you will come back to me.'' Said Cagalli.

"I will no go.'' Said Dead as he sliced a few mobile dolls.

"OK be careful Dead I love.'' Said Cagalli.

"I love you as well.'' Said Dead who was still not use to feeling emotions.

"I think i'm gonna be sick.'' Said Wufei. As mobile dolls opened gire on the retreating suits.

"This just keeps getting worse.'' Said Heero as he blocked the laser fire with Zero's shield. Those who had shields or something else did the same.

"Get out of our way.'' Said Dead as he scrapped them with Epyon's beam cannon.

As they fought they did not know their communications were being monitored by Kortax.

"Interesting, looks like i might have a new plan.'' Said Kortax with a evil smile as he pushed some buttons.

Back with the gundams Kortax appeared on each of their screans and on the 3 ships.

"Kortax.'' Said Dead, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei.

"Indeed I called to offer you 6 a chance to surrender and serve me.'' Said Kortax.

"Sorry buddy we are not interested.'' Said Duo as he slashed some mobile dolls heads off with Deathscythe hells beam double scythe.

"For once I agree with Maxwell.'' Said Wufei as he wapped some mobile dolls with Altron's dragon fangs and crushed them.

"Forget it.'' Said Trowa as he blew up some mobile dolls with Heavyarms Kai's Gatling guns.

"Same.'' Said Quatre as he shot some mobile dolls.

"We will fight you to the end.'' Said Heero as he destroyed most of the remaining Mobile dolls with Wing zero's Beam cannon. Leaving only 14.

"I swore to defeat you and I will.'' Said Dead as he aimed and fired his beam cannon and destroyed all but 2 of the remaining mobile dolls.

"Now, now might want to think it over.'' Said Kortax with a evil. "You don't want to end up like Orbs late Uzumi.'' He said as he showed them image of Uzumis severed head on a pillar in glass case.

"Everyone was shocked to see it.

"You monster.'' Yelled Quatre.

"Thank you I would have let him kill himself but I wanted Orbs knowledge first. And decided to take a reminder of my visit as I killed that fool.'' He said as he showed them a recording of himself killing Lord Uzumi.

 **Recording plays.**

"What is this?'' Asked Uzumi As he tried again, only for it not to work as the ministers were suddenly thrown into walls, by some unknown force.

"That would be be me.'' Came a voice as the doors opened to reveal none other then kortax.

"You, you are Kortax I presume.'' Asked Uzumi.

"Yes you presume right.'' Said Kortax. "And as or the Bombs I had them deactivated and some new ones put in, my troops are almost done downloading all the data your country has, and I just had to be here to see your faces as you learned all your work, everything will be used to bring about the end of both naturals and Coordinators.'' Said Kortax. "And now it is done and so I will be sure to reduce the country to ash and you along with it.'' Said Kortax with a evil grin.

"You are mad, sick what have you to gain from this?'' Asked Uzumi.

"Meany things actually, I would tell you more but I really must be leaving now.'' Said Kortax. ''How ever before that.'' He narrowed his eyes and made the heads of the ministers explode, before looking at Uzumi and used his powers to bring him over to him. And grabbed him by his neck with his left hand.

"You will die for this and for all the horrible things you have done.'' Said Uzumi. As he tried to get free from Kortax iron grip.

"No the one to die is you.'' Said Kortax as he drew his right arm back as he he clenched his fist, then thrust it forward and his fist smashed straight through Uzumi's chest and out his back. Uzumi gasped for air as he died in seconds, Kortax removed his hand. Then a vortex opened behind him. "Time to go, but before i forget.'' Said Kortax as he narrowed his eyes and Uzumi's head flew off his body and Kortax grabbed it.

"A little souvenir.'' Said Kortax as he pushed a button on a detonator as he entered the Vortex which then closed. Bombs went off all around orb.

 **Recording ends.**

As it ended some more mobile dolls showed up from vortexes.

"YOU BASTARD.'' Yelled Cagalli as she activated the strike rouge thrusters.

"Cagalli get back here.'' Said Mu.

Cagalli started firing at Mobile dolls who scattered and fired. The strike Rouge barley dodged it all before getting blasted half to scrap.

"Cagalli.'' Yelled Dead as he activated Epyon's thruster and got to her while slashing some Mobile dolls to pieces. "Come in Cagalli come in.'' Said Dead as a image of Cagalli injured but Alive.''

"D-Dead.'' Said Cagalli in a weak voice as mobile dolls got ready to fire.

"Dead watch yourself.'' Said Mu as the others came to help.

"Dearka get Cagalli out of here.'' Said Quatre. As he did just that.

As Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and wifeu fought Epyon just floated where it was.

"Dead come in what wrong with you.'' Came Duo's voice. The others pushed the mobile dolls back as more came. The other Gundam pilots got near Epyon

But a loud scream halted their advance.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Dead suddenly screamed and clutched his head, appearing to be in serious pain.

"Uggghhh! What's...happening? Ahhhhhhhh!" Said dead as the cockpit glowed bright yellow then blood red. "No stop it. Stop it Epyon.'' Said Dead ascontinued to scream and hold his head.

"Dead whats wrong with you?'' Asked Quatre as some mobile dolls came near and Epyon grabbed 2 by their heads and crushed them then wrapped its heat rod around some others while melting them.

Mu, Athrun and Kira tried to get near Dead to see if he was OK.

"No wait! Don't go near him!" Quatre warned suddenly getting what was wrong.

But they paid no attention to him as they moved in close to the gundam. It was at that moment that Dead stopped screaming and simply became quiet. This baffled them and they stopped to examine Epyon. Epyon turned its head to them and his eyes burned brightly.

In a shade of blood-red. As some mobile Dolls came at them Epyon aimed and fired its beam cannon with Kira, Mu and Athrun barley dodging it.

"Hey kid we are on your side.'' Said mu.

"Guys get back.'' Said Quatre.

"Why whats wrong?'' Asked Athrun as he saw Epyon come at him with its beam saber slicing his mobile suits head off. Then grabbed it by the torso and startd to crush it.

"Athrun, Dead what are you doing?'' Asked Kira as the freedom got near, and Epyon punched it in the chest leaving a hole.

"Kid what are you doing?'' Asked Mu.

"Stay back its the zero system in epyon.'' Said Heero.

"Its taken over.'' Said Quatre.

Dead had been taken over by the Zero system on Epyon having been made shuck up by seeing Cagalli nearly killed coupled with te fact Epyon liked her. He had lost it.

"Kill.'' Said Dead as he aimed and fired his beam cannon destroying all the mobile dolls, then turned to the others.

"Must Kill.'' He said.

 **Well that is it for now with this chapter please review so i know to keep going. Dead has gone berserk how will they handle this stay ready for next time. it Dead _has succumbed to the darker nature of his Gundam. With his mind now scrambled, he is about to go on a berserker rampage. However, an opportunity appears to bring him out of his rage and also reveal a part of Dead he never thought existed. Next time Gundam vs Gundam._**


	21. The beast unleashed

The beast unleashed.

 **Here it is the newest chapter of the story. I Hope that you all like it let me know in reviews. Also sorry if it seems a bit rushed tried to get it done while people were still interested in it, will try to make changes to it latter when I can think of them to make it much longer. Any way let us get on with the story enjoy.**

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei floated before Dead who was now taken over by the zero system in Epyon. The main question they were all asking was what now? how do they stop him without killing him. Epyon activated its phaseshift armor as the others did the same knowing they would need the protection.

"All of you stay back, i got this.'' Said Wufei as Altron's thrusters ignited and he flew at Epyon with its beam trident ready.

"Wufei wait.'' Said Heero but he did not listen.

Epyon dodged before kicking Altron in the torso sending it flying back. Deathscythe hell flew in but Epyon saw him and ducked before knocking his beam scythe in half and punching the back mobile suit in the chest leaving a dent.

"Dead stop this.'' Said Quatre as Sandrock kai threw its blades at Epyon, hoping to disable it only for who to grab them, and throw them at Sandrock Kai who blocked them with its shield. Then charged at Sandrock kai with a Elbow to the torso sending it and Quatre for a loop.

"This is bad.'' Said Trowa as he unleashed a few missiles at Epyon who dodged them all. "Try dodging this.'' Said Wufei as he aimed and fired the laser cannons on Altron's tail. Hitting Epyon and doing a little damage while pushing it back.

"Now is my chance.'' Said Heero as he flew at Epyon with his Beam saber aimed at its head. But Epyon blocked it with its own beam saber. Both clashed before both flew back. Epyon quickly charged again, only for Wing zero to dodge and deliver a kick to Epyon's back sending it flying into Heavyarms Kai who fired some bullets at Epyon hitting it but doing little damage as Epyon knocked Heavyarms Kai aside with its heat rod.

"We need to do something before we are all killed.'' Said Heero to himself. As Epyon tried to wrap its heat rod arounf Wing zero, But Heero saw it coming and grabbed the heat rod.

"Trowa now.'' Said Heero as Heavyarms Kai unleased another Barrage of missiles at Epyon who barley dodged it by charging at Wing zero hitting it and causing both to get knocked for a loop. Epyon tried to Escape but wing Zero would not let go of the heat rod, before epyon made it heat up and almost melted wing zero's hand, before it let go, Epyon tried to get some distance before Deathscythe hell and Sandrock kai grabbed it by its arms.

"Got him.'' Said Quatre as Epyon activated its thrusters and started flying around fast trying to shake em loose.

"I think he has us.'' Said Duo as Epyon shook them loose, then delivered a punch to Sandrock kai's chest and a kick to Deathscythe hell's chest damaging their torso's.

"OK buddy you wanna play rough? then try this.'' Said Duo as he aimed and fired Deathscythe hells Buster shied at Epyon who caught it. Only for Sandrock Kai to blast it making it explode knocking Epyon back.

"Now I have you.'' Said Wufei as he tried to wrap one of Altron's dragon fangs around Epyon who caught it and crushed it. Then grabbed what was left and spun Altron around before throwing it into Heavyarms Kai.

"Dude stop it.'' Said Duo as Deathscythe hell threw a punch that Epyon caught while also catching a kick from Sandrock kai. Then threw them at Wing Zero as it came at him.

"This is not going well.'' Said Trowa.

"No kidding we are geting our asses kicked.'' Said Duo as he, Heero and Quatre barley dodged a blast from epyon's beam rifle.

"Dead you got to wake up.'' Said Duo but his words fell on def ears. The Zero system made it impossible for Dead to stop.

Epyon kept firing its Beam rifle trying to hit the others.

"Ok lets see you handle this.'' Said Heero as he aimed Wing zero's buster rifle at Epyon who aimed its back, both fired with the beams hitting creating a explosion that scattered all 6 gundams in random directions.

"Damn it yuy, next time warn us.'' Said Wufei as he and the others saw Epyon looking at each of them trying to decide who to attack.

"Quick while he is unsure who to attack fire.'' Said Trowa as Heavyarms kai, Altron, Wing zero and Sandrock kai all opened fire at Epyon with it barley dodging.

"Keep him on the defensive.'' Said Heero as they kept on attacking.

Meanwhile.

As they fought Lacus watched the whole thing.

"This needs to end.'' Said Lacus

Back with the gundams

They kept on poring it on As they did Heero got a transmission from Lacus.

"Heero you and the others must stop this now.'' Said Lacus.

"We are trying but with the way things are going, we may have to kill him.'' Said Heero who did not like it but it looked like they had to.

"No you will not.'' Said Lacus who refused to let them kill a friend. "Subdue him if you must, but you will not murder him.''

"Be quiet woman.'' Said Wufei. ''This is out fight and unless you got a better idea leave this to us.'' Said Wufeu as he tried to take Epyon's head off with Altron's beam trident, only for Epyon to slice the trident in half. Then smash a hole in Altron's chest with one punch.

"Sorry Lacus but I feel I must agree with Heero.'' Said Trowa as he saw his friends at Epyon's mercy.

"There has to be another way.'' Said Quatre who did not wish to kill one of his friends. But like them saw how it might be the only way to stop him, as he saw Epyon come at him with a punch which Sandrock kai blocked with its shield but was pushed back. As Epyon grabbed it by the legs with its heat rod and swung it at Altron and Deathscythe hell sending them into Heavyarms Kai.

"There is another waay.'' Said Lacus.''MR la flaga is bringing it, or should I say her.''

"Her?'' Asked The gundam pilots minus Dead. As they saw Strike coming towards them, with Cagalli in its hands.

"Dead stop this please.'' Said Cagalli in a weak voice but he herd her as he stoped fighting and looked at her.

"This is a bad Idea.'' Said Mu as he saw Epyon approach.

"I got this.'' Said Cagalli as she floated out to Epyon.

He moved closer to her and she did the same. She had accepted that what might happen. But she knew why though.

Epyon grabbed Cagalli and looked like it was about to crush her.

"Dead please I know your in there please come back to us, come back to me.'' Said Cagalli as she shed tears. "I don't want our child to grow up without a father.''

"C-Ca-Cagalli.'' Said Dead as he regained control, the cockpit stopped glowing as Cagalli appeared on the screen. Then as soon as he had grabbed her, he let her go and the cockpit to Epyon opened up, as Epyon held her near it. Dead came out and the 2 floated towards each other.

"Dead.'' Said Cagalli as the embraced.

"I'm sorry Cagalli.'' Said Dead as he held her tight.

"I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT.'' Said Wufei not believing his eyes.

"Never underestimate a woman.'' Said Quatre..

"Looks like she tamed the beast.'' Said Trowa with a grin as he watched to 2 hug.

"Wait did she say she was pregnant with Dead's kid?'' Asked Duo. Wondering if he herd right.

"I believe she did.'' Said Quatre.

"Great why did he not use protection? now she has really got her claws into him.'' Said Wufei.

Meanwhile.

Kortax was watching the whole thing, and he was not happy.

"No this can not be happening.'' He yelled as he grabbed a chair ripped it off the floor, and threw it. His troops all getting afraid that he might kill some of if not all of them.

"This is far from, get all available Mobile dolls ready and deploy them.'' He ordered. "I want them crushed.''

Back with the Gundams.

Several vortexes opened up, and several Mobile dolls came poring out.

"You got to be fucking kidding me.'' Said Duo.

Dead and Cagalli got inside Epyon.

"Hold on guys I'm coming.'' Came Kira's voice as they saw a partley repaired freedom arrive with a METEOR (Mobile suit Embedded Tactical Enforcer) attached to it. Along with the Buster.

"Say hello to the new METEOR (Mobile suit Embedded Tactical Enforcer) System.'' Said Kira.

"Nice.'' Said Duo. As the METEOR attached to the Freedom unleashed a barrage of missilies that destroyed all the mobile dolls as they came. While also firing its 120 cm High-energy Beam Cannons and its 93.7 cm High-energy Beam Cannons. Taking out mobile dolls by the hundreds as they came out of the portals.

"Can't let him have all the glory.'' Said Heero as he aimed and fired his Twin buster rifle destroying a few remainder mobile dolls. The others joined in.

"Keep poring it on.'' Said Quatre. As he sliced some mobile dolls.

"We know.'' Said Wufei. As he blasted a few Mobile dolls.

"We need to end this I'm running low on ammo.'' Said Trowa as he shot some more mobile dolls to scrap.

"I'm also running low.'' Said Duo as he fired a buster shield. Destroying some mobile dolls.

Dead was taking out mobile dolls as he did he realized they could not keep this up, he tried to think of what to do as he looked at the portals. Then had an idea.

"Aim at the portals.'' Said Dead as he fired his buster rifle at one. Heero did the same fallowed by those who had beam weapons also. Each went through a portal.

 **On the other side of the portals.**

The beams came through and wrecked the place.

"Shut the portals now.'' Said Kortax as the bast started to take damage. The portals were shut down but not before nearly half the base was destroyed as a result.

"I will get those Gundams for this.'' Said Kortax.

Back with the Gundams.

They returned to the archangel.

As they did they got another tansmission from kortax.

"You won for now, but rest ashore your luck will end as will your lives.''' Said Kortax.

"Not unless we end you.'' Said Kira.

"And you are?'' Asked Kortax in a none caring tone as he raised a eyebrow.

"I am kira yamato.'' Said Kira.

"Ah yes Kira, Flay has mentioned so much about you.'' Said Kortax with a evil grin.

""Flay, Where is she?'' Demanded kira.

"She is here, I had her brought here but I will soon return her to Rau Le Creuset.'' Said Kortax as he showed a image of Flay laying naked on a bed. And looking as if she were violently violated. Blood coming out her ass and vagina. And tears running down her face.

"Flay what did you do to her you monster?'' Demanded Kira his voice filled with Venom.

"I had Rau Le Creuset send her to me in exchange for forgiving his past failers, it had been a while since I had last been with a woman, and sh was a delectable one.'' Said Kortax as he licked his lips. "But I am board with her now, Rau Le Creuset can have her back.

"You bastard I swar I will kill you for this.'' Said Kira as he punched the screen in his suit.

"Enough Kira, he is trying to get under your skin.'' Said Dead who saw it was working.

"You are welcome to try, but for now I need to be going.'' Said Kortax as the screen went black.

With Kortax.

He entered his chamber to see Flay still on the bed.

"Awake i see.'' Said Kortax as Flay tried o get up but did not have the streangth.

"You will be pleased to know I am letting you go back to Creuset.'' Said Kortax as flay felt herself feel better before Kortax grabbed her by the neck, with his right hand then pinned her to the bed. As he licked her neck and chest with his snake like tongue. While using his left hand to play with her tits.

"But before that, i think i will enjoy you one last ti,e.'' Said Kortax with a evil grin. As flay trembled under Kortax grip.

"No please, no more.'' Begged Flay as she was restrained.

"Don't pretend that you did not enjoy it.'' Said Kortax as he kept doing what he was doing. Flay's screams along with Kortax laughter echoed through out the hauls.

 **Well that is it for now with this chapter please review so i know to keep going. And yes Cagalli is pregnant with Dead's child, bet none of you saw that coming. Also yes Kortax did rape flay as he thought she was attractive. I thought I should give Kira a personal reason to want to fight and kill him.**

 **Also sorry if it seems a bit rushed tried to get it done while people were still interested in it, i will try to make changes latter when i can think of any changes to make it longer.** **Till next time.**


	22. Making plans for the future

Making plans for the future.

 **Hey there everyone here is the newest chapter of my story hope you all will enjoy also there is a lemon in this one please review after reading. Also there will be a short lemon in this. Anyway lets get on with the story.**

in the deep depths of outer space, the three ships lay hidden among some asteroids while the Gundam pilots finished repairing their gundams after laying low for a while. They had been avoiding ZAFT and also now Natarle was an enemy in charge of her own ship and haunting them also Flay was now with them after being cast aside by Kortax. And released by Rau Le Creuset. Kira did not take it all that well.

Lacus came in to see how it went. She saw that the gundams were all finished save for a few minor things that would take only a minute or 2.

"How are the repairs going?'' Asked Lacus in her normal cheerful tone, as all the pilots took note of her.

"We are finished.'' Said Heero in his normal icy tone. As they call came down to great her.

"And it took forever." Said Duo as he wiped some sweat away.

"Oh stop complaining, you need to pull your own weight more.'' Said Wufei.

"Hey I pull my weight plenty Wufei.'' Said Duo with a pout.

"OK enough you 2.'' Said Trowa who like the others was in no mood for any of their fighting.

"How is Dead doing?'' Asked Quatra as Dead had been in rough shape since the incident with Epyon's Zero system and needed time to rest tho he refused to do so till he fixed Epyon.

"He is fine Cagalli is with him.'' Said Lacus with a warm smile.

Wufei mumbled something as he went back to work. He still believed that Cagalli would only weaken Dead, and that love was for fools.

"Hey how is Kira doing?'' Asked Dearka. Wondering how he was holding up. "Also how is Athrun.''

"Athrun is recovering the wounds he got were not that great.'' Said Lacus as Athrun was injured from when dead went berserk and almost killed him but thankfully he was not to badly injured.

"As for Kira he is still mad about what Kortax did to Flay.'' Said Lacus with a sad look. "And because the alliance has her.''

"That bitch got what she deserved.'' Came Wufei's voice.

"I have to agree with Wufei.'' Said Heero who also did not like Flay.

"Thats a bit harsh.'' Said Lacus who knew why they felt as they did, but felt they were to hard on Flay granted she k new what she was like and had threatened Lacus life once but she bore her no ill will.

"She has herself to blame for what has happened.'' Said Trowa who like his teammates did not have any love for Flay.

"Still I wonder if she truly deserved all that.'' Said Quatra who while he like othe others did not like Flay but felt even she did not deserve what was done to her.

"We have own problems right now.'' Said Heero. "Also Lacus best you go keep an eye on Kira who knows what he might try to do with whats happened.'' Said Heero who feared that Kira might try to go off and fight Kortax alone, Kira had soe skill and a good suit but he was still no match for Kortax.

"I well and I will check in on Dead to see how he is doing.'' Said Lacus as she left.

With Dead and Cagalli.

The 2 lay in bed naked. Dead rubbing a hand on Cagalli's slightly swollen Stomach.

"That tickles Deads.'' said Cagalli as she blushed. She enjoyed his touch, and being with him as they were she wished it never had to end. She wished they could leave it all behind, and go somewhere and raise their child in peace. But she knew neither of them could abandon their friends like that. She knew Dead wanted to see this through to the end both of them did.

"I still can not believe that I am to be a father.'' Said Dead who had never imagined having a family, as he was still shook up of the lost of his parents and little brother. And wondered if he deserved this after all that has happened. Wondered if he could give his child the life he once had but lost.

"Well soon a father is what you will be.'' Said Cagalli as she hugged Dead as he hugged back.

"I still don't know if I deserve this.'' Said Dead as Cagalli looked at him. "For the longest time I just went from one fight to the next, I have taken so meany lives and ruined so meany others. Do I deserve to be happy?'' Asked Dead.

"Don't say things like that.'' Said Cagalli as she held Dead tight. "I don't care about the things you did in the past Dead, I love you and.'' Said Cagalli as she paused at the last part.

"And what?" Asked Dead.

"And I wish to merry you.'' Said Cagalli.

"Marry to me, are you sure you wish to merry a monster like me?'' Asked Dead.

"Your not a monster and yes I don't want anyone but you.'' Said Cagalli with tears in her eyes.

"If that is what you desire.'' Said Dead as he reached for his pants, and took out a gold ring with a diamond on it.

"Where did you get that?'' Asked Cagalli who was surprised Dead had such a ring with him.

"I was my mothers and I wish for you to have it, that is what happens when a man wishes to marry a woman.'' Said dead.

"So you want to marry me as well?'' Asked Cagalli with a smile as she shed tears of Joy.

"There is no other woman I want.'' Said Dead as Cagalli let him place it on her finger. The 2 then shared a kiss and soon it quickly heated up.

"Dead do me it feels good.'' Said Cagalli.

"Alright.'' Said Dead as he kissed Cagalli.

 **(In coming Lemon.)**

Cagalli lay dead down and got on top of him and placed her pussy on his face

Dead went to Cagalli's pussy and stuck his tongue in, he started to lick, suck and kiss it.

"F..FUUUUuuuck" Cagalli moaned with pleasure.

"Oh yeah that's the spot baby.'' Said Cagalli as she saw Dead's penis get hard. She grabbed it with both hands and started to lick the tip then she shoved the whole thing in her mouth, as she sucked Dead off, Dead licked Cagalli's clit while slapping her juicy ass.

"Dead I'm gonna come." Said Cagalli as she came over his face. As she turned around with her face not facing his.

"Look at that you bad boy, you made me come first and now your face is all sticky.'' Said Cagalli as she licked the come juice off his face. Cagalli then felt Dead's penis poke her, as she saw he was still hard.

"Your so energetic.'' Said Cagalli as she and dead kissed. As they did Cagalli slipped her tongue against Dead's. They explore each others mouths, using only their tongues.

Dead then rolled Cagalli over and pinned her.

They laid down together, atop the covers. Dead continued to trail kisses down Cagalli's chest, paying close attention to each breast, her breath was sharp now, smiling she pushed his head lower, her smile turning into a pleasured sigh as he moved between her, massaging her every need with only his troublesome mouth. her breasts still cupped in his hand she groaned. Milk then started to leak out, a clear sign she was indeed pregnant. Dead licked and sucked the milk enjoying the taste.

Cagalli soon pulled his face to hers, and kissed him. He climbed on top, spreading her legs apart, his hand caressing her face gently, she took his hand and kissed his fingers. He gently moved into her, then in moments he put his penis inside her vagina. She grinned as he entered her, she could feel him now,she loved the feeling of him in her they were joined together by deeper bonds than lust. She pushed against him, feeling sharp pain and pleasure course through her lower body, her legs aching for more. He began to move, pushing back and forth, her legs wrapped behind him like cuffs. With each moment he moved quicker, feeling her walls move around him, filling their minds with the euphoria of love. She began to moan his name, her hands now digging into his back and he pushed harder and faster into her.

They both started breathing into each other and they matched their motions with each other to fill the full effects of the pleasure. He began to move faster as they both let out louder moans of pleasure.

Dead spoke through short breaths "I...I don't think I can hold on for much longer"

Cagalli nervously grinned, grinding against his cock "I don't know how long I can keep up, I'm...I'm cumming!"

He grinned "Me too"

"DEAD!" Cagalli exclaimed

"CAGALLi." Dead replied

Both reached their climax their bodies shaking and sweating at the same time.

Moments later they were spent, panting atop each other. His head resting on her breasts, her hands folded into his hair.

"I have you Dead, and I'm never letting go.'' Said Cagalli to her self as she held Dead tight.

 **(Lemon Over.)**

Lacus arrived just as they finished and smiled at the sight of them together. She decided to leave them be. As she walked off she ran into Kira.

"Oh Kira there you are.'' Said Lacus.

"Oh hey Lacus.'' Said kira in a depressed tone.

"Your still worried about Flay?'' Asked Lacus who knew the answer as Kira nodded.

"Despite everything I still cared for her.'' Said Kira. "When I think about what that bastard did to her, I just want to find him and kill him" He stated as he hit a wall with a punch. Lacus not sure what else to do simply wrapped her arms around Kira from behind and hugged him. He let himself be held as it calmed him down.

Meanwhile.

out in the depths of space. the Dominion flew through the asteroids.

"At last we found them.'' Said natarle as she saw the 3 ships.

"Yes and now to reduce them to slag.'' Said Muruta. "And regain favor with Lord Kortax.''

Natarle just sat there quiet as she viewed the ship she once fought on. She wished it did not have to be so but orders are orders. And she was determined to fallow them.

 **Meanwhile**

At Kortax HQ.

Kortax was in a lab in front of a large tank filled with glowing green liquid with what looked like a human fetus inside with some wires hooked up to it.

"Soon you will be born my son.'' Said Kortax with a hand on the tank.

"That girl was easy to impregnate, from there all that was needed was to remove you and place you in this artificial room so that the modifications could be done.'' Said kortax. "Soon you will be born the first newtype-coordinator, the powers of a newtype and the genetic improvements of a coordinator. The result of all my years of work and then by using your blood I shall create a truly powerful flawless race to replace the inferior oldtype humans. And allow me the means to create a truly immortal and powerful body for myself.'' He said as he ran his hand along the tank. And remembered the look on that girls face.

 **Flashback**.

Flay woke up after being put to sleep, to see Fetus in a high tech tank with wires attached to it.

"What is happening?'' Asked Flay. As Kortax walked in.

"Awake i see well my dear that fetus in that tank was inside you, till I had it removed so that I could turn it into the first Newtype coordinator hybrid.'' Said Kortax as Flays eyes widened.

"Ah yes that is right you hate Coordinators and soon your first child will be one oh the sweet wondrous irony.'' said Kortax with a sick grin as he laughed.

"You monster how dare you.'' Said Flay as Kortax back handed her knocking her from her bed to the floor.

"Be silent, and be grateful I am letting you live. Contact Rau Le Creuset and have this whore returned to him she bores me now.'' Said Kortax as he had the tank with the fetus moved to another room as he fallowed.

 **Flashback end**.

"Yes oh yes and soon all will worship me. Oh my child how long i have thirsted to be a god among mere mortals.'' Said kortax as the fetus started to mature and grow slowly. "Grow my child your destiny awaits. And so dose mine''

 **Well Thats it for now sorry it was not much just something I did for fun to get some things out of the way. Yep Dead and Cagalli are planning to have a wedding. And Kortax reveals he knocked Flay up only to remove the kid so he could modify it into a newtype coordinator hybrid. With meany more plans in stored that involve it. Please review so I know to keep going.**


	23. prelude to the end

prelude to the end.

 **Hey there everyone here is the newest chapter of my story hope you all will enjoy also there is a lemon in this one please review after reading. Also this story is nearing its end. But I am planning a sequel someday. Anyway lets get on with the story.**

the Dominion flew towards the Archangel, Kusanagi and Eternal.

As Dead and Cagalli finished making love again the alarm went off.

"Damn.'' Said Dead as he pulled out of Cagalli who tried to keep him in.

"Dead no, please don't go stay with me.'' Begged Cagalli who feared something might happen. Trying to keep him in her so he would stay.

"I have to i willl survive don't worry.'' Said dead as he kissed Cagalli deeply before he pulled out of her and started getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"Be safe.'' Said Cagalli as she watched Dead leave, hoping he would return.

"I shall.'' said dead.

Dead arrived at the hanger to se the others gtting in their suits.

"Took you long enough.'' Came Heero's voice as he and the others watched Dead get to Epyon.

"Sorry I hope you got Epyon fixed.'' Said Dead.

"The repairs are done, now lts kick some ass.'' Said Duo.

"Wait for us.'' Came Athrun's voice as they saw him, Kira, Mu and Dearka arrive.

"Sorry but you guys need to stay with the ships.'' Said Dead.

"Dead is right.'' Said Quatre.

"Yes we will keep the enemy busy, you need to stay here just encase we can't make it back should the ships be attacked.'' Said Trowa.

"OK Got it.'' Said Kira Tho he did not like it.

All 6 gundams soon launched. As they got out they picked up a transmission from the enemy ship.

"This is captain Natarle Badgiruel of the Dominion surrender and you will be treated with mercy.'' Sh said tho she doubted it would happen.

"Or we could go with option 2 which is kill you.'' Said Heero.

"Music to my ears.'' Said Wufei who had hated Badgiruel from the start and was happy to gt a chance to be rid of her.

"We wil not surrender so unless you wish to die turn around and leave.'' Stated Dead. ''For if you don't we will show no mercy.''

"Surrnder to you never." Yelld Muruta.''All mobile suits launch and attack. Kill them all.'' After said Order was given about 18 mobile suits were deployed

"Looks like we get 3 each.'' Said Wufei.

"I like those odds." Said Duo.

"No mercy now kill them all." Ordered Dead. Who sliced the 3 suits he had to pieces with Epyon's Beam saber and heat rod. Heero managed to get his 3 in a group and destroyed them with Wing zero's buster rifle. Trowa unleashed a barrage of missiles from Heavy arms kai that destroyed the 3 suits coming at him, Duo went into cloak mode and snuck up behind his 3 targets and slashed them to pieces with Deathscythe hells beam scythe, Quatra shot one of his targets with Sandrock kais shoulder missiles while slicing the other 2 in half. Wufei impaled his 3 with Altron's Beam trident.

"Man that was easy.'' Said Duo who had not even broken a sweat.

"Weak pilots in weak suits are always easy." Said Wufei

"Now the ship.'' Said dead directing them to the dominion.

"This is totally impossible they are destroyed all our suits.'' Said Muruta as he saw all the mobile suits fall.

"We can still win.'' Said Natarle who despite what she said did have huh doubts.

"Are you crazy we are fucked.'' Said Muruta as he got to a monitor.

"Lord Kortax come in, Lord Kortax please come in.'' Said Muruta as Said Newtype appeared on the screen.

"WHAT THIS HAD BEST BE IMPORTANT. IF NOT YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE FOR DISTURBING ME.'' Yelled Kortax as he slammed his right fist down letting him know he was not in a good mood.

"Forgiveness my lord, we found the 3 ships and tried to destroy them.'' Said Muruta.

"WHAT.'' Yelled Kortax as Muruta freaked out and fell on his ass.

"You found them and did not tell me sooner.'' Yelled Kortax as he narrowed his eyes and parts of the ships control room started to crack and spark.

"It was not my idea mt lord.'' Said Muruta trying to lie his way out. "It was hers.'' He said pointing to Natarle.

"What you lying scum.'' Said Natarle.

"SILENCE.'' Yelled Kortax as he narrowed his eyes and both were sent flying into a wall.

"I shall send help, but rest ashore both of you will be greatly punished for this if and when I get a hold of you.'' Yelled Kortax as the monitor went off.

With Kortax.

"Must I do everything, is there no one i can count on.'' Said Kortax. "Lock on to the transmission and send some mobile dolls.'' Ordered Kortax.

"Yes lord Kortax.'' Said some of the people there.

 **Back with the battle.**

The Gundams destroyed half of the dominions weapons leaving it almost defencless.

"Shouldn't have switcjed sides Natarle.'' Said Duo.

"Cause now your gonna die.'' Said Wufei.

"Wait we have the allster grl on our ship.'' Said Natarle hoping that it would stop them, tho had a feeling it would not.

"Yes kill us and she dies to.'' said Muruta.

"Thats not going to work.'' Said Dead.

"Yes we don't care for her anymore then we care for you.'' Said Trowa.

"In other words your finished.'' Said Heero.

"Sorry.'' Said Quatra. As they got ready to finish the job. But before they could portals opened up and several mobile dolls came out and attacked.

"damn it not now.'' Said dead as they dodged laser fire.

"This is our chance run.'' Yelled Muruta as the dominon turned tail and retreated.

"Damn it.'' Said Heero as he saw the dominion running he tried to aim Wing zero's buster rifle at it, but was interrupted by mobile doll fire.

"They are heading for the ships.'' Said Quatre. As he saw th dominon along with some mobile dolls give chase to the Archangel, Kusanagi and Eternal.

"Hope Kira can handle them.'' Said Duo.

"Worry about that later.'' Said Dead as he sliced 3 mobile dolls in half. Then blasted 6 others.

"Yeah we need to finish these metal heads off.'' Said Duo.

"First thing you said I agree with all day.'' Said Wufei as Altron ran its beam trident straight through several mobile dolls at once.

"Mobile doll shish kabob.'' Said Duo seeing what Wufei did as he swung Deathcythes beam scythe around deflecting some laser fire from some mobile dolls before slicing them in half.

"Trowa some more mobile dolls are heading for the ships.'' Said Heero as he sliced a few mobile dolls with Wing zero's beam saber. As Trowa saw 10 more mobile dolls heading for the ships.

"That what they think.'' Said Trowa as he unleashed a barrage of missiles scrapping them all.

"Things are heating up.'' Said Quatre as Sandrock kai sliced a few mobile dolls in half. Then impaled 2 more that came up behind him.

"Keep fighting.'' Said Dead as laser fire from the mobile dolls rained down like rain, the gundams tried to dodge it.

"This is a fight yes sir.'' Said Duo enjoying himself as he took out some more mobile dolls.

"They keep coming.'' said Quatra as he dodged laser fire.

"We know.'' said Heero as he aimed and fired wing zero's buster rifle at the mobile dolls attacking Quatra.

"The portals, focus your fire on the portals.'' said Dead as he aimed and fired Epyons beam rifle at one of the portals.

"You herd him fire.'' Said Heero as the others sent attacks into the portals.

 **With Kortax.**

"Lord Kortax the Gundams are attacking us through the portals.'' said A soldier as th gundams attacks came through some portals destroying the base.

"Recall remaining mobile dolls then shut down the portals.'' Said Kortax.

 **With the Gundams.**

Thy saw the remaining Mobile dolls retreat.

"Fallow those mobole dolls.'' Said dead as he flew through a portal.

"DEAD.'' Said his teammates.

"Well you herd him fallow.'' Said Heero as he fallowed Dead.

"This is the craziest thing we have ever don.'' Said Duo as he fallowed Heero.

"Since when have we ever done anything sane.'' Said Trowa as he fallowed Duo.

"Trowa wait up.'' Said Quatra as he falllowed Trowa.

"Your not leaving me here.'' Said Wufei as he fallowed Quatra as the portal closed.

The gundams found themselves on what seemed to be a wrecked base on earths moon.

"Man I thought it would take us to Kortax.'' Said Duo.

"This must be a mobile doll manufacturing plant he had set up.'' Said Heero.

"Lets worry about that later and destroy the place.'' Said Wufei.

"Agreed destroy the place Said Dead as they started to destroy what was left.

 **With Kortax.**

"Lord Kortax the gundams fallowed our mobile dolls to the moon manufacturing plant.'' Said Arak.

"What? Impossible.'' Said Kortax as he saw what was happening on a monitor.

"This is it.'' Yelled Kortax .'' Order any remaining mobile dollls to attack them, then deactivate cloaking on the libra and fire on the Gundams.'' Ordered Kortax.

"But My lord we still have people there.'' Said Arak as Kortax knocked him to the groud with a punch.

"SILENCE I SAID FIRE NOW FIRE BEFORE I KILL YOU TO.'' Yelled Kortax.

 **With the Gundams**

"Thats the last of them.'' Said Heero as some doors opened up and out came some more mobile dolls that opened fire.

"Are you shitting me.'' Said Duo. ''How meany do they have.''

"We have bigger problems.'' Said Trowa.

"Like what?'' Asked Wufei as the mobile dolls kept attacking.

"That.'' Said Dead as he directed them to a uncloaked Libra that looked like it was getting ready to fire.

"Move fast.'' Ordered Dead. As they made a run for it just barley escaping the Libras main cannon. They managed to gt off the moon and into space as to get clear of the cannon.

"Man that was a close one.'' Said Duo.

"Indeed.'' Said Quatra.

"Its far from over look.'' Said Trowa as they saw hundreds and hundreds of mobile dolls emerge from the Libra.

"This is bad.'' Said Heero.

"Looks like this might be our last Battle.'' Said Wufei as the saw the Doom wing leading the charge.

"Hear m Gundams.'' Came Kortax voice you have no chance, surrender now and swear loyalty to me and you will be spared.'' Said Kortax.

"You'll have to make us.'' Said Heero.

"Enough.'' Said Dead.

"Kortax, I will make you a deal.'' said dead. "fight me if I win you surrender and stop this and w all gom home.'' Said dead.

"And if I Win?'' Asked Kortax.

"If you win we will swear loyalty to you.'' Said Dead.

"Dead are you serious?'' Asked Duo.

"We can't fight both Kortax and all these mobile dolls.'' Said Dead noting how their suits had taken a beating and all and if a fight lik this broke out they would loose.

"He is right Duo,'' Said Heero.

"Yes the odds are in Kortax favour.'' Said Trowa.

"If we try to fight him like this we will loose.'' Said Quatre.

"Who cares if we die, I say we die fighting.'' Said Wufei who's warrior blood wanted to fight.

"Enough Wufei, Dead is the leader and has made his choice.'' Said Hero.

"That I have.'' Said dead as he and Kortax prepared to fight.

"It ends here.'' Yelled Kortax as both took out their beam sabers and charged.

 **Well that is it for now please review so i know to keep going sorry if it seemed a little rushed just wanted to gt it done. Dead will now fight Kortax again how will it go, will thy be forced to fight for him will they get home. You will have to wait and see.**


	24. Fight to the end

Fight to the end.

 **Hello there everyone here it is for you all right now the newest and final chapter of my story.** **I hope that you all still like it tho anyway on with the story please review.**

Dead and Kortax flew at each other. Both swinging their beam sabers trying to slice the other up. As they flew through th dpths of Space

"Give it up, you can not win.'' Said Kortax. As his grip on the controls of Doom wing Tightened.

"Not until your finished.'' Said Dead who refused to surrender. Their beam sabers clashed, energy sparking from as they flew apart and flew around a bit before charging and clashing again.

Epyon aimed its Buster rifle at Doom wing and Fired, only for the Black mobile suit to block it with its shield that just barley held up to it. Dead hit the thrusters and delivered a kick to Doom wing who blocked it with its shield, but was pushed back from the force of the kick. Epyon then tried punching, it only for Doom wing to block it again and be pushed back by the force of the punch.

"You can not win.'' Stated Kortax as he opened fire with the machine guns on Doom wings shoulders. The bullets hit but thanks to Epyon's new phase shift armor it did nothing.

"Those bullets won't get through Epyon's armor.'' Yelled Dead as he hit Epyons thrusters and pushed Doom wing into a near by asteroid them flew back.

"This is where it ends.'' Said Dead as he aimed his buster rifle and fired. Doom wing dodged.

"Man this is intense.'' Said Duo.

"I should be the one fighting.'' Said Wufei who hated sitting on the sides while someone else fought.

"Dead is the only one who can beat Kortax.'' Said Trowa. As they kept watching the fight.

"I wish we could help.'' Said Quatre. Who did not like just standing by as one of his friends fought such a dangerous battle.

"If we do Kortax will order all his mobile dolls to attack us.'' Said Heero. ''Fact is Dead decision was the only one that had any chance of ending well for us.''

"This is unbearable.'' Said Wufei who wished he was the one fighting.

"This is where it ends.'' Said Dead as he aimed his buster rifle and fired.

"I think not.'' Said Kortax as he pushed a button and some metal cables attached to his back and the back of his head. "Now to show you mine and doom wings true power.'' Said Kortax as Doom wing glowed red and held out its right hand and the blast from the Buster rifle turned away.

"No way.'' Said Duo not believing what he saw.

"Impossible.'' Said Wufei.

"How can it be?'' Said Trowa.

"I don't know.'' Said Quatre.

"Is this what Dead spoke of?'' Asked Heero who did not like what he was seeing.

"Damn it." Said Dead remembering the modifications Kortax made to himself and Doom wing.

"This is not all." Said Kortax as he pushed a button a button and the doom wings colors changed to resemble the original wing Gundam.

"Phase shift armor.'' Said Heero who did not like what he saw or what it meant.

"Yes I decided to modify Doom wing even further after ow last fight.'' Said kortax. As he felt power serge through his body. He felt like a god.

"Hahahahahahaha, now with this new power you can not win.'' Stated Kortax as he aimed his buster rifle and fired. Epyon just barley dodged the blast. Doom wing fired several more shots with Epyon barley dodging them.

"Impressive but try dodging this.'' Said Kortax as Doom wing glowed again and held out its hands, and using his power Kortax made some near by asteroids move around fast at Epyon.

"Damn it.'' Cursed Dead as he dodged a few Asteroids while blasting others with his buster rifle. He also had to dodge Doom wings Buster rifle. Needles to say he was not having a easy time. He then was sent into a asteroid by a punch from Doom wing. As Epyon got up, Doom wing came charging in beam saber ready. Epyon flew to the side, then tried to wrap its heat rod around Doom Wing who threw its shield at it. Doom Wing avoided the Heat rod but its shield was destroyed via getting melted.

Seeing his chance, Dead aimed and fired his Buster rifle at Doom wing. But the vlack suit blocked the attack with its wings. And was left unharmed.

"You will have to do better then that. I can not be defeated so easy'' Stated kortax as he channeled his power through Doom wing, as it spread its arms out and opened its hands, then bits of destroyed asteroids started to gather around Epyon, then started to cover the red mobile suit. Making it hard to move with only the head showing.

"Damn it we got to help.'' Said Duo.

"No Duo stay were you are.'' Said Heero.

"What, Heero are you crazy?'' Asked Duo. "Dead needs help.''

"We gt how you feel Duo, but for now we can do nothing but wait.'' Said Trowa who like the others hatd standing by and letting their friend fight such impossible odds.

"We have to have faith.'' Said Quatre.

"If I was fighting I would have already won.'' Said Wufei trying to hide the fact he was also worried.

"Give up it's over.'' Stated kortax. "I have won, I have proven my superior power and my skill are superior.'' He stated convinced he had at last won.

Dead drealizd he had only on choice left. He did not like it but it was his only chance to win. The cockpit glowed yellow.

"I know Epyon but right now its all or nothing.'' Stated Dead as he pushed a few buttons and some metal cables and wires came and attached to the back of his space suit and Helmet. He felt a rush of adrenaline through his body. He felt his body become stronger.

"Surrender and agree to serve me and you will live.'' Stated Kortax. Waiting for a answer.

"Go to hell Kortax.'' Yelled Dead. "Epyon activate enhance mode.'' He yelled as the cockpit glowed bright red, and so did Epyon. The bits of Asteroids on Epyon started to crack till they were blown away.

"Looks like he is ready to go all outs.'' Said Heero.

"It ends here and now." Said Dead.

"We shall see.'' yelled Kortax as he aimed and fired his Buster rifle. But to his surprise and shock Epyon flew at the beam. Then right through it unharmed.

"What?'' Yelled Kortax as Doom wing was punched in the face by Epyon and sent spiraling backwards as Epyon charged again with a kick that sent Doom wing into another asteroid. Only this time the evil mobile suit was smashed through it. Epyon flew at Doom wing and delivered several punches to the torso before grabbing it by the arms, and flying towards another asteroid and throwing Doom wing at it.""

"Ah yeah thats the way." Cheered Duo.

"Take him down." Said Quatre

"Took long enough for him to start winning." Said Wufei

"This is where it it ends for you.'' Yelled Dead as he flew at Doom wing again with his Beam saber ready as Doom wing brought its out and the 2 clashed energy surging from both as they flew back. Then charged again beam sabers clashing before flying away again. This time Epyon wrapped its Heat rod around Doom wings legs and spun it around before sending into some asteroids then as Doom wing was getting up Epyon flew at it with a punch. Doom wing blocked it with its wings but was pushed back.

Dead aimed his buster rifle again and fired. Doom wing blocked the attack with its wings and survived, but its wings were mostly melted. And when they cooled down Epyon delivered a punch that shattered them, then threw another at Doom wing knocking it and Kortax for a loop. Before stopping.

"Damn it, i wont let you impossible.'' Yelled Kortax. "You shall die by my hand, I'm going to vaporize that suit and you with it and your friends.''He yelled. " I have had enough of your insolence.'' He yelled as he saw Epyon's buster rifle aimed at him. He aimed his and both fired. Both beams hit, resulting in a explosion that dstroyed most of the mobile dolls and sent each of them and the other Gundams flying both flying away from the other.

Dead was left totally tired as Epyon's phase shift armor powered down and the red mobile suit drifted through space.

"Man that was Brutal.'' Said Duo.

"Indeed it was.'' Said Heero. As they managed to get thir Gundams up and going just barley. They rejoined Dead and cornered Kortax on his space station.

"Surrender Kortax.'' Said Heero as they aimed their weapons at him.

"Its over Kortax.'' Said Dead.

"Not just yet prime.'' Said Kortax as he pushed a button and a door opened up a few feet from them, and out flew a missile. it flew for a bit before exploiting and a vortex opened up.

"Look familiar its the one we all came out of.'' Said Kortax. as the Vortex started to pull the Gundams, the mobile dolls and the Libra towards it at rapped speed.

"We are being sucked in.'' Said Duo.

"This looks bad.'' Said Heero.

"What have you done Kortax.'' Said Dead as he looked to see the Doom wing fly into a large door that opened near them.

"Why given us the means to return home.'' Said Kortax. ''Looks like you and your girlfriend just broke up.'' Said Kortax with a laugh as they were all sucked in. The gundams saw flashing lights and then everything went black.

Dead woke up to find himself and the others in beds in what seemed to be a med bay.

"Dead your awake.'' Came a voice as ge saw Next to him was Noin. She stood there with a smile on her face and tars in her eyes.

"Noin.'' Said Dead as noin hugged her adopted son.

"You have no idea how much I missed you.'' Said Noin as she shed tears. "Your home now.''

"No Cagalli.'' Said Dead realizing he might never see her again.

 **Meanwhile.**

Kortax was in a tube of green liquid with a oxygen mask on and several tubes hooked up to him. And several small nano like robots crawling over him. He was in a lot of pain, parts of his body burned and broken, but the liquid managed to sooth it, but his rage was another story. He acted to find and Kill Dead as soon as he could.

"We will have you healed soon my lord our med nanites will heal you soon.'' Said Arak. "We are also repairing the Doom wing.''

"Very well.'' Said Kortax. ''Arak make sure my son is still alive if h dies so will you.'' Said Kortax.

"Yes my lord I swar to you I will make sure both your son and you live. eternal power to Kortax.'' Said Arak as he left.

Kortax then just let himself float as his body healed he could no wait to fight dead again, and this time kill him and his friends all at once. As he let the nanites do their work.

"I will kill you next time Prime.'' Said Kortax as he lt himself heal while dreaming of getting his revenge on his enemies.

 **Alright Well that is it the story is over sorry but this was the best way I could think to end it so I could start the sequel which will be set in Gundam seed destiny as in the Gundams will return to the cosmic era universe again during the Gundam seed destiny story line. Please be sure to review.**


End file.
